


Love They Say

by kailadawn



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, First Time, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, complicated relationship, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 44,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kailadawn/pseuds/kailadawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relationships are complicated. Falling in love with your best friend, who just happens to be of the same sex, is complicated. Entering into that relationship with that best friend while you are both technically in relationships with someone else is complicated. Add on the fact that your best friend has been drugged and is now suffering from flashbacks that only you seem to be able to bring him out of, and things really are complicated. Yeah, Relationships are complicated, then again what aspect of Danny Williams life isn't complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review. I'm also looking for anyone who would be seriously interested in being a beta for this story. Thanks :)

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Don't make any money from this.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Love They Say - Tegan and Sara

Love, they say, it heals all wounds,  
Love removes the hurt in you,  
Love, I know that this is true.

His eyes slowly began to adjust to the light. What little there was seemed to be coming in from above him, and like his current self it was weak . Swirling clouds of translucent dust danced in the sunlight around him. He coughed on reflex, and in doing so he felt a heavy weight against him. Danny was propped up against a hard wall with his legs stretched out in front of him, his bad knee was mildly protesting his position. He titled his head down to see the weight was Steve, laying half way sprawled on top of him. A fine layer of dust coated his dark hair and clothes. A flood of awareness hit Danny like a truck. He didn't remember much of what happened, but none of what he did was good.

"Steve. Steve, buddy. Wake up."

He was so still. Steve was never that still. Danny began to panic. It was the same feeling he would get whenever Steve would do something incredibly stupid like jump off a hotel balcony into a pool, or run off to a foreign country leaving behind only a cold and uninformative note. It was a feeling that made his heart drop and his bile rise. Whenever Danny thought there was a chance he could lose Steve, he would see flashing pops of light before the actual image of Steve would take over in his mind. It was Steve with his wide goofy grin, the one that showed off his gums and made his face look like it was made like it was made of rubber. The one where his eyes would shine down at Danny before he'd  
toss his head back laughing. It was something that took Danny months and months to see after they first met. That Steve, Danny first met in the McGarrett garage, was an angry territorial dog barking orders down the barrel of a gun. When he first saw that smile, Danny saw something in Steve that existed long before the Navy and all his family scars. It became something he unconsciously longed for, something he denied how much he reveled in whenever he saw it. He would never admit how many times he thought  
about what that smile would look like years from now, when Steve's hair hand gone completely silver and his laugh lines had become a bit deeper. It was moments like these Danny would sell his left kidney to find out.

Steve was dead weight against him. His breathing was shallow and that worried Danny. He assumed in a situation like this, Danny would have woken up with Steve already digging a tunnel half way out of the basement by now. Then Danny remembered something, but he prayed it wasn't real. Everything in his mind from the past day seemed disjointed and out of order. His hands took advantage of Steve's position. Steve's head resting on Danny's chest, his neck somewhat exposed. With a little maneuvering Danny found what he had hoped was just a mess up dream, but it wasn't. There was a needle mark on Steve's neck, right where he remembered the perp stuck Steve with the syringe. He was bent over trying to help Danny up after the first explosion. Naturally, there was more than one explosion involved, because this was Danny's life and that was just how things happened in Danny's life.

With a sigh, he rubbed his palm over the wound and it seemed to rouse Steve. He grunted in pain at Danny ministrations.

"Steve! Wake up! Say something."

Steve drug himself off of Danny like his body were made of lead. He slumped against he wall next to Danny, having much more difficulty getting his bearings then Danny did.

"What happened?"

"Oh, you know the usual."

Danny tried to stay calm, but his cracked voice and rapid breathing spoke other wise.

"My fault," Steve said, with a cough.

"Basically. I'm mean, I'm sure it is. I can't really remember, but this has you written all over it. I remember coming to get the bad guys. There being no time to wait for Chin or Kono. I got cracked with something in the head. You went to pick me up and someone hit you with a syringe. They said something, but I can't remember what….Then boom. We tried to get out and I remembered stairs then another explosion.

"I don't smell a fire."

"No, me neither. This place was abandoned for years, so no gas to worry about."

It was a struggle, but Danny managed to get his phone out his pocket while he was still sitting on the ground. He inwardly cursed himself for wearing such tight slacks. After all his efforts to free his phone, he wasn't surprised as to what he found his display screen.

"Naturally. No service. Why would I why be blessed with service. I will probably have to hike up another damn mountain just to get service."

He tossed his phone to the side for the time being. The chain reaction of muscle movements awakened a sharp pain in the back of his head. Danny let out a sharp hiss and sagged back against the wall.

"You're hurt."

Steve sounded panicked, his slow moving brain started piecing things together.

"I'm good. You I'm worried about."

Steve's eyes were huge and feral as he looked Danny over. The dust clung to the sweat of his exposed skin.

"I'll be fine,"Danny pressed. "but we need to get out of here. Near as I can tell we are in the basement, and if you look over here you will see half of the room gone because first floor is now sitting down on top of the stairs."

Steve jerked his head over at the carnage of plaster and wood. His face a new level of aneurism as he analyzed the situation like covert mission. Danny watched him for several seconds, stunned at his own ability to stay quiet for so long, but something was off. There was something different about Steve. He'd seen him go all Navy SEAL before, but this was different.

Jerking his wrist up to look at his watch, he barked, "The convoy is supposed to met us at the check point at twenty hundred. That doesn't buy us a lot of time to get out of the city."

"The fuck? Steve?"

Danny felt like someone had just dumped a bucked of ice cold water on him. Either he was losing it or Steve was, because he had no idea what Steve was talking about.

"What convoy? What city? We're in the middle of the damn jungle."

"Funny," Steve scowled. "Come on, Bubba we got get out of Baghdad."

"Bubba, Baghdad, what now?"

Steve tried to get himself up on his feet, but on managed to fall back down on his ass. Whatever they had given him still had a hold of him.

"Whoa there big guy. Take it slow!"

Steve looked at Danny like he had three head. Then he eyed Danny, almost studied him like he didn't recognized him. The panic was back. He didn't like what he saw in Danny and it made the color drain from his face.

"You don't sound right, Fred. They hit you harder than I thought?"

"Fred?"

Danny pinched the bridge of his nose and hoped that the suspect was pinned down in the rubble upstairs, only so he could kick them in the head for doing this to Steve. Taking a deep breath, Danny moved closer to Steve, making sure he kept eye contact with him.

"Steve, I don't know what they gave you, but this isn't Iraq and I'm not Freddie. We're in Hawaii and I'm Danny."

"What the hell?"

Steve's face screwed up in and eerily similar version of his own angry confused face.

"We don't have time for games, Hart, let's go. Bullfrog's still out there."

"Shit," Danny muttered under his breath. "No, he's not. No, Bubba, no Bullfrog, just Danny. Me. Daniel. Danno! You're in Hawaii remember. Look at me. Look at the hair. Feel it."

He grabbed Steve's hand and forced it through his mess of blond hair. It was an unruly mess, but a longer than an Navy SEAL regulated mess. Steve dug his fingers into the scalp slightly before jerking away like he had been scorched.

"Danno?"

"Yes, it's me."

"Where's Freddie? Danny, you can't be here! It's not safe! How the hell did you find me! You can't keep following me!"

His voice sounded broken, almost childlike. Danny had no idea what was going on, but this was a conversation he really didn't want to have right now, or ever.

"Freddie isn't here, babe. We aren't in Iraq." Danny said, gently squeezing Steve's shoulder. "Remember you met me after Freddie, passed. You met me after all that. So, if I'm here... Freddie's not. If I'm here, you're home not in Iraq or Afghanistan."

"Freddie, can't be. He was just…"

There was so much confusion in Steve's face. Things were getting out of sequence in Steve's head, even Danny knew that. A sudden sob escaped Steve with great force. The memory of Freddie's death hit him so hard, Danny could almost see it playing in Steve's eyes. It made him hurt, it made him sick to his stomach. He cupped Steve's face in his hands and called his name repeatedly until he looked at him. Steve leaned forward gripping Danny's shoulders like he was going to fall off the face of the Earth if he didn't hold on. Steve lost so many people in just a few months before and right after he and Danny met and Steve seemed to be reliving all of them in fast forward.

"It's over. It's over. You're having some sort of flashback. Whatever they gave you must have triggered it."

"Danno?"

"Yeah, Steve. It's Danno. Where are we? What year? Tell me."

"Hawaii….2013."

"Yes. You with me now?"

Steve dropped his head to Danny's collar bone, but Danny didn't drop his hands until Steve nodded slowly. It took several minutes, but Steve soon settled back against the wall with Danny by his side. Danny stayed close, practically glued to the other man's side.

"I saw…him sitting right there I swear it," Steve said, when he finally looked back to Danny.

Danny's heart broke for the guy. He knew how badly it hurt to watch his old partner Grace die right in front of him. She had been a dear and loyal friend to him, but he didn't think what he and Grace could touched what Steve had with Freddie. However, what Steve had with Freddie couldn't hold and candle to what Steve and Danny now had.

"I'm gonna kill those sons of bitches," Danny promised. "You hear me? If they didn't already blow themselves up! And I hope they didn't just for the fact I want to kill them myself. Slowly."

"It was so real. I've never…well…not like that."

"Do you have that…post traumatic…"

"No," Steve interrupted him sharply. "No."

A coughing fit hit Danny swiftly. All the dust in the air, he was surprised it hadn't started sooner. His lungs were still in good shape, but the sarin attack had left them with a few weaknesses. This time it was Steve who sat up, watching Danny like a hawk.

"We got to get out of here," Steve mumbled.

"Tell me about it," Danny wheezed. "It may take a while before Kono and Chin realize where we went. We were supposed to head to the courthouse after lunch. They could track the GPS once they get suspicious, that is unless our suspects haven't taken my car."

Stumbling up to his feet again, Steve started to look around the room. Danny assessed his own personal injures and joined him. He was stiff and sore, but that seemed to be the extent of it. Steve though took a hit to the head earlier too, plus whatever was in that syringe.

"We got to get out of here and get to Taylor. We can't leave him behind."

He moved dark and menacingly, as he searched the debris. A man on a mission and he was looking to arm himself. The terrifying part for Danny was, in Steve's mind he was a man on a mission.

He found broken pieces of cinder blocks and bounced them in his hand to determine their weight before he looked for a target.

"Steve! Taylor? Taylor who? Nick-ex-SEAL-stab-you-in-the-back- Taylor?"

"Yes," Steve snarled at him ridiculously. "Wait? What?"

His long lean body lined itself up. His chin titled up toward a small window high up on the wall. It was too small for either man to squeeze out of, although at least if it were open the fresh air would help Danny feel a little bit better about the situation. By the light outside, Danny estimated that it was still mid-afternoon. He couldn't ask Steve for the time since he was clearly on another planet.

Bang.

His revere was broken, but the glass wasn't. The block smashed against the very thick glass and came back at them. Steve didn't flinch, of course not, he merely reared back and pitched another one.

"Hey!" Danny roared. "Steve J. McGarrett! What the hell do you think you are doing? Have you lost you damn mind?"

Steve posture dropped instantly and the blocks feel to his feet. He went from solider to child in one second flat. His large green blue eyes were like saucers and his mouth slack opened into a perfect ‘O' shape.

"I'm sorry, sir," Steve whimpered. "but Mary…"

Danny held his hands up to stop him, "Steve, stop. Mary isn't home. She's not here."

Steve darted off for the corner of the room. An old metal cabinet still stood proud amongst the carnage and Steve managed to squeeze his body in between it and the far wall. Danny was beginning to worry about both of them. Steve was crazy on a good day, but Danny still trusted the man with his life. Now, this unstable SEAL, trained killer, could be a problem for both of them if Danny didn't figure out of to control him.

He slowly knelt down in front of Steve, who was had his knees drawn up and his massive arms clutched around them.

"Steven, look at me."

"I'm sorry, daddy."

There was a crack and squeak to his voice that Danny never wanted to hear from Steve. This was hitting below the below the belt for Danny. The suspects were going to wish they were dead when Danny was done with them.

"I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Steve, look at me."

Danny kept his voice soft, even as he saw large tears gather in Steve's eyes. He was so frail in a way that made Danny wanted to bundle him up in his arms and never let him go.

"How old are you now?"

"Ten," Steve said, with a shaky voice.

"Even at ten you wanted to make everyone proud of you," Danny said, with sad fondness. "Look at me Steven, really look at me. Who am I?"

In a painfully slow motion, Steve's head tilted up. His long dark lashes fluttered over his watery eyes, as he examined Danny's face.

"You're Danny. My Danno."

"Right. I'm your partner Danny."

Steve's large hands came up and scrubbed over his face. There was another sob that was muffled by his hands. Danny could feel a break in the air, as the Steve had come back to his right mind. He instantly reached for him, pulling his hands away from his face.

"What's happening to me, Danny?"

"I don't know. Whatever that stuff was it's making you have flashbacks, but recognizing me is bringing you out of them."

"You pretty unforgettable," Steve said, with a tired but frenzied laugh.

"Come on."

Danny tugged at him until he had Steve up and out from the corner. They both examined the room and saw there was no way the could get back out the way the came down. There was no way they were getting out the small window either. The only option was to wait it out and hope Chin and Kono weren't far behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later, another coughing fit had Danny slumping down the side of the wall. Steve had taken to another round of pacing, but stopped and watched Danny closely. He had suffered only a couple short flashbacks, that Danny had been able to pull him out quickly. He stopped and stared at Danny oddly for a few seconds, as if he were trying determine if what he was seeing was actually happening.

“I have to get you out of here.”

“It’s just plaster and dust, Steve. Sit down! You’re making me nervous!”

Danny coughed a few times into the bend of his elbow, his other hand extended out to Steve. He perched himself beside Danny, looking him over as if there was something he could do.

“Chin and Kono will be here soon,” Danny wheezed.

Steve settled by Danny like a giant lap dog, his head in his hands. Danny reached over and ran his hand across Steve’s shoulders, hoping his touched could give the suffering man some comfort.

Then Danny remembered Gabby for the first time. He was supposed to have dinner with her that night. It was a good thing, because she would try to reach him when he didn’t show. Then when he couldn't be reached she would then try Steve, and eventual Kono. So help would definitely be on the way soon. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t remembered that sooner, but his main concern since the moment he had woken up had been Steve. Steve had taken up most of the space in his brain, and admittedly his heart for a very long time, well any space that Grace didn’t already occupy.

Life and love were complicated, never so much so until he moved to this island. Gabby was gorgeous, well educated, and he knew he was bound to screw it up. He was waiting for it, waiting for her to get tired of him or tired of the job. In the meantime, when he wasn’t with her he was with Steve. Everything always went back to Steve. Steve had a girlfriend Catherine, who he kept professing was not his girlfriend. They just had a thing or whatever. When Steve wasn’t with Catherine, he was with Danny. Then sometimes when Steve was with Catherine, Danny was with them too. Steve even gave up going to the Pro-bowl with her, to go with Danny, not that they made it to the game thanks to a case. However, Catherine was the one who had Steve in bed. Yeah, life and love were complicated.

Looking around the room, it was confining. They were trapped between stone walls and the mess that used to be a home, just like he was personally. He was stuck on a rock in the middle of the ocean between his ‘why is it this hard to love this woman?’ relationship with Gabby and ‘why do I care so much about this hardheaded nutcase?’ relationship with Steve. The house seemed to heave and moan above them, like a creaking ship on the high seas. Every now and again, a crash could be heard from the upper levels as something finally gave way to gravity. Steve began to stir, his body tensing and fists drawing up.

“Where are you? What do you see, Steve?"

His breathing was labored as it did when the panic started to set in. Danny held on tighter, pressing his fingers into the material of his shirt. He only hoped that the physical contact would help Steve feel what was real.

"Jungle...Can't tell...North Korea?"

"Shit. I hate North Korea,” he mumbled. “You are home, Steven. I'm certainly not in North or South Korea!"

"You hate Korea?"

"Yes, yes. I hate Korea. I'm sure they have beautiful scenery, lovely people, wonderful culture, but I saw none of that. My experiences with Korea have all been bad. I've only been there once, and you almost died. Then you went back, and almost died. You know what? I hate Japan. Put Japan on the list too."

Even as he started his rant, he saw Steve visibly calm. His breathing evened out and he began to relax in under Danny's hand. Danny pulled him closer. Steve went willingly until he was leaning back on Danny’s chest. He could still be seeing himself in the jungles of Asian, but he was content for the moment because Danny had him.

"There’s a list?”

“Yes, Danny William’s shit list. You should know, you frequent the top slot.”

“You've never been to Japan."

The weak accusation, more like a jab to continue the banter, meant Steve was coming back to him. Danny couldn't be more thrilled to continue his argument.

"You don't know that! How can you make that kind of an assumption. I did have a life before you shanghaied it, thank you."

"Sorry, have you been to Japan, Danny?"

"No, but what I know of it, from the last couple times you've went there, and again almost died, I don't like it. Again, it is probably a magical place and what-not, but no."

"Well, if you are going to blindly hate any place I have ever almost been killed in then that takes away the Middle East, Central Africa, Colombia, and Peru."

"Hey, I thought that was all classified?"

"It is, but... Just don’t say anything and I won’t have to kill you.”

"You still with me, babe? Here in Hawaii?"

"Yeah."

Things became very quiet between them, almost painfully so. Danny didn’t want to push Steve, even though it went against everything in him not to continue talking.

"Danny?"

"Yeah."

"My dad said he was proud of me."

Steve's voice calm, but there was a hesitance to it, as if he were giving away the greatest classified secret he knew. Danny’s heart rate jumped up fifty beats. He was not ready to start the speech about lights and avoiding them. He had no idea what, or who, Steve was seeing now.

"Steve, do you see your dad?"

"No, it's not a flash back. I'm here. It's something that happened a while ago. That case with the sniper, Curt Stone.”

“Oh, you mean the time when you decided to be the live target in his sick carnival shooting rang game, in my car no less?”

“No, the time I tried to create a diversion so Kono could take a shot, and you went all Scarface on him in the middle of the street.”

“Semantics. Anyway.”

“Anyway, this was after all that. You were yelling at me, because you were worried. I know you were, but when you left and I was alone. I found the bullet casing with my name on it.”

Steve seemed to stiffen up in Danny’s arms. This wasn’t flashback-Steve who was more open because he didn’t have a choice, this was real Steve, or very close to it. Danny could hear him swallow hard, summoning his courage, before he continued.

“Then when I stood up, he was there. Long story short, he said he was proud of me. He couldn't have asked for a better son. Me."

"Of course you,” Danny laughed softly, giving Steve a little shake. “I'm sure he's busting at the  seams with pride in his Hawaiian Superman."

"You believe me?"

There was a sharp breath, a gasp that sound incredulous that came from Steve. It hurt Danny that Steve sounded so shocked by his response.

"Yes. What?  Yes. I believe you. I know what a father would do for his child, and I believe he could come through for you. And as a father, I know that your father loves you and is proud of you no matter what went down when you were younger. You know about me and the...incident the late Mrs. Kekoa, remember?"

"I thought we weren't allowed to talk about you seeing her ghost?"

"We aren’t. So let's not. I’m just saying, don’t be so shocked when I say I believe you."

"He didn't deserve to go through what he did when mom left."

The words just came tumbling out of Steve’s mouth. Danny pinched his eyes shut and bit his tongue. It had taken so long for Steve to even start opening up to Danny, and it was all coming out now in one shot. Maybe it was the drugs, but Danny wasn't going to stop it. Everything had been building up in Steve for years and it had become toxic, then things only grew more unstable when his mother returned. He needed to get this out of system. Danny just needed to make sure he kept his own bitter opinions to himself and remember this was about Steve, and not how much he wanted to punch Doris in the face.

"He didn't deserve to have to put his life on the line to solve her murder when there was no murder. Or to have to make the choice to send us away. He didn't deserve all the anger Mary and I had for him. All the wasted years, Danny."

"No," Danny soothed him, unable to take it any longer. "It's over now. You saw him. He said he was proud of you, right?"

"Yeah. He said he loved me. He looked good. Happy."

"Good. He is, because you are when you cross over."

"How can you say that when you don't believe in it!"

Steve started shifting from Danny, clearly agitated, but Danny wouldn’t let him go.

"I don't know what I believe when it comes to a higher power! I don't. I don't have all the answers. What I do know is that there is something after this. This isn't it. So settle down!"

"You believe me?"

"Yes, I told you that!"

He may have been yelling at him by the end, but Steve relaxed against him again. Danny almost laughed to himself at the damn complicated nature of their relationship.

"Now you,” Steve said.

"Now me what?"

"Now you tell me something...classified. Anything.”

It took a moment to register, but Steve was hanging out there in the wind and he didn't like it. He wasn't one to put himself out there emotionally at all, even if the other party was willing to divulge something of their own. Danny needed to jump in while he was still welcomed. The question was how far was Danny willing to jump?

"Fine. What do you want to know?"

"I don't know. If it's a secret I wouldn't know anything about it."

"Okay, a real secret. You wanna know why I got into boxing when I was younger?"

"Sure."

"Mom, thought it would be good for me. You see when I was in my late teens I was something of a handful..."

"No!" Steve mocked.

"Shut it. Anyway, I was a real jerk, okay. I was getting into fights, while trying to figure out what type of person I was, what group to run with. I was pissed at the world and I didn't know why. I wanted to be the good guy, but I was a thug. I wanted this girl, but I wanted...this other person. Everything was very confusing is what I'm trying to say. I got into a bad fight on day, stood up for a buddy of mine when I was eighteen and just graduated. Mattie found us, called the cops and we scattered. Might not be telling you this story if he hadn't done that. Though at the time I was insanely pissed at him, until he told me he knew why I jumped in for my buddy Patrick, then things got complicated."

Even though there was a long pause, Steve didn't do anything to press him, he just sat there patiently. Danny had never fully told this story to anyone before, and Steve was getting the closest version anyone will ever get, if Danny has his way.

"He threatened to tell mom if I didn't stop seeing Patrick. Not because he cared Pat was a guy, but because Pat ran with a lot of bad people. Which he was right. Mom did find out about the fight because I came home a bloody mess. I told her I was standing up for friend, just a friend. Not a guy who got me drunk, snuck me back to my bedroom, and tried to convince me I was gay by putting his hand down my pants. That’s when my little brother caught us. I didn't really care about Patrick like that, but it showed me that there was another side to myself that had never been addressed before. Where I come from, and at the time, it was probably better if I just let those few instances with Patrick go. So mom insisted, demanded, I started boxing. All the rage, it finally had an outlet. Helped me focus and get back on track on becoming a cop instead of a criminal.”

“I can see it.”

“See it? See what?”

“Jersey,” Steve sounded astonished. “It’s terrible... Cold, gray. You’re under a bridge or over-pass with all these hoods. You look like punk, which is just a younger and scrawnier version of yourself, without slacks. I see baggy jeans. You made the same face back then you do now when you fight.”

“You have the faces remember, babe?”

“Yeah, but you’re mad you clench your jaw real tight and your eyes almost look sad before you smash someone’s face. I see Patrick, too.”

“You do?”

“Yeah. I want to punch him in the face. He’s a schumck.”

“Hey! My word.”

“Did he forced you?”

Danny was quiet for a moment. He thought Steve had just moved past that part of the story, but no.

“No. He didn’t make me do anything. Dubious consent yes, but forced no.”

There was another long pause of silence that made Danny want to claw his own eyes out.

“Steve, you there, bud? Just told you a major classified thing.”

“I didn’t know.”

“I know. Ergo, classified.”

“I still want to punch Patrick in the face.”

“Okay, next time we’re in Jersey we’ll look him up.”

“Okay. I’ll go. I want to go.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It would be nice to see what it’s like to have a big family. You need to go back soon and see them anyways. It’s been a while.”

“When we get out of this I’m holding you to that.”

“You do that.”

There it was. That grin. Not as strong as it could be, but it was no less beautiful. Danny found himself smiling right back at him.

“You know, not to quote a crazy person but, you're not as alone around here as you think. You have family...ohana.”

“Yeah.”

The grin falls, vanishes like Danny wiped it physically from his face. Danny was thrown for a loop. He had all but admited he was bisexual and Steve was fine. He told Steve that he had family now, and dark clouds build back in his stormy eyes.

“Never lasts.”

“Steve...”

“s’okay.”

Steve angled his body away from Danny slightly.

“No, it’s not.”

Steve shrugged.

“Leave it. My real family is messed up. Freddie brought me into his family and well...Joe was like my second father and...Nick was my friend...many of the guys were...are you sensing a pattern, Danny?”

“And I’m none of them. I’m literally like none of them. Seriously, I have nothing in common with anyone you’ve ever been with before.”

There was a surprising laugh that left Steve, that took Danny back for a moment. Steve rolled his body closer to him again, so he took it as a win.

“You are right about that, but then again I don’t think there is anyone like you Danny.”

“You know what I mean. I went to North Korea for your ass. Me! An untrained Jersey boy! That’s devotion. Our team is one of a kind. Our ohana, and God help me even saying this,  Kamekona included is one of a kind. Point is, it’s going to take something huge to get rid of me.”

“True,” Steve shrugged. “Even then I’m going with you.”

Danny tilted his head back and grinned at Steve as if he just discovered a new secret.

“Were you going to follow me to Vegas?”

“Thought you weren’t going to go to Vegas, even if you lost the custody case?”

“You and I both know the answer to that.”

“Yes, we do. So you and I both know to your question.”

They both stared at each other, smiling fondly. Then something glazed over in Steve’s eyes. Danny watched the switch happen in Steve’s brain. A memory clouding over the present. Steve’s face twisted in horror as his gasped at Danny. Steve sprang up from Danny with lightning speed.

“Don’t move, Danny!”

He kept his arms out stretched, but obviously he wanted to grab Danny away from the unseen danger. This was a face Danny remembered all too well.

“If you move, Danny the bomb will go off. It’s motion censored.”

That had been a terrible day, one that Danny never wanted to relive, even if it ended with the a lovely night with his daughter. Watching Steve next to him, while a man in giant green bubble suit figured out if they were going to live or die, Steve needlessly, was not a pleasant memory.

“Steve,” he said, slowly. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

Another sob escaped him and he dropped his chin to his chest. It was as if Danny had said the secret word, because Steve was willing to open up the dark crevasses of his mind.

“I can’t do this again. I can’t go through it again. I can’t.”

“Can’t go through what?”

“I can’t lose another partner ...Danny. Losing Freddie was too much. He was my friend, family...all I had. Then he was gone. Now Danny is...more.”

Steve jerked his head up and looked Danny defiantly in the eye. His watery eyes were fixed and ready to die all over again.

“Danny dies, I die. I’m too old and tired to start over again. I...I love him too much. It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have let it happen, but I love him too much.”

The world tilted on its axis. Up was down. Right was left. Danny was sure now he was the one who was going crazy. Steve had just confessed his love. Somewhere along the way, in between giving in to loving shrimp plate lunches and enjoying learning to surf, he had fallen for Steve. He blamed Hawaii entirely. Never did he imagine Steve would feel the same way. Not with the Catherine, the most beautiful creature in the Navy, by his side. 

Steve fell back against the wall as if his will were broken. His head dropped and a painful cry escaped him. Every instinct in Danny had him moving closer. He wedged himself between Steve’s knees, grasping at his shoulders. Steve’s head pressed against Danny’s chest, the heat of his breath penetrating Danny’s shirt.

“Steve, look at me,” Danny urged.

Lifting his head lightly, Steve’s nose drug along Danny chest, creating a spark up the back of Danny’s neck. This was not the time for his libido to chime in. Then he realized Steve was smelling him, and his libido chimed away.

“Danny,” Steve breathed heavily into his chest.

Long arms snuck themselves around Danny, as Steve straightened himself up to face him. He smiled that large beautiful smile again.

“Danny. You’re okay.”

“Yeah. Everything’s okay. Bomb was defused, everyone lived, and I even went to the father-daughter dance. So tell me what year is it, where are we, and for the hell of it what case are we on?”

“2013, Hawaii, Osoki chemical smuggling ring.”

As Steve recited the facts, his full consciousness came back and he started to back away from Danny. The brilliant smile and the man willing to die for love were both gone. Danny’s heart raced wildly. Every logical cell in his body said to shut the hell up, but everything Jersey in him said to call that bitch out.

“You love me?”

Steve eyes snapped up to Danny. Guilt written plainly all over his face. He pushed himself back against stone wall with a thud. His brain taking to long to formulate an answer. It was too late to deny he remembered his flashbacks, they had already established that.

“What are you talking about?”

“You said if I die then you die. You were too old to start over and you loved me too much.”

One second he was there, the next he scrambled to his feet, leaving Danny in a cloud of dust to suppress a cough. Danny sat there frozen in the cloud for a few seconds. Steve hadn’t denied it. Hadn’t even tried to lie about it. 

“Fuck, Danny. I...”

He looked over and saw Steve pacing by the side wall. His long fingers gripping his short hair. His powerful body moving like an uncertain jungle cat. Physically he was the picture of perfection, but mentally he was fractured.

It took a few seconds, because of his already angry knee, to stand.  He didn’t let Steve see it, not that Steve was looking at him now. Even as he drew closer, Steve turned his back to him facing the wall his hands on his hips.

“Danny, look. That’s stuff that was in my head, okay? I thought it, yes.”

“You still think that way? Feel it?”

“Danny,” Steve pleaded. “We’re partners. You’re straight or I thought you were. Please just leave it.”

“Screw that! Look at me! You said you it, now look at me and own up to it! You’re supposed to me this big bad Navy SEAL and  yet you can’t own up to your own emotions.”

That did it. Steve whirled around and faced Danny with all the locked jaw, squared shoulder, authoritative stare that had challenged his resolved and tantalized Danny for months.

“Yes, Danny! Okay. I felt it. Still feel it! I was willing to die with you over it. Okay, now you are free to rant at me for how disappointed you are, but please don’t mind me if I can’t watch.”

He stands there for a few seconds more taking a few more defiant breaths in, like the shaved silverback gorilla he could be. Steve was waiting for Danny to lash out at him, and that hurt too, but Danny couldn’t react to that either. He could only stand there, mouth slightly a gape, as he waited for the fight to leave Steve. When it did, Steve turned to face the wall. He put his forearms up against the old cinder blocks to pillow his forehead. His ass jutted out and swayed as he shifted his weight, like a petulant child Danny had put in time out.

“Fuck, my head,” Steve grumbled.

It was the first sign of weakness he had really shown, and that hit Danny right in his overprotective papa-bear nerve. He quickly went to his side, his hand suddenly burning to touch Steve. He never hesitated before, but now it was different. Everything was suddenly different. He wanted this to be real. He wanted Steve to want him as badly as he wanted Steve.

“Steve. Steven.”

“I know. I fucked up. Danny, I shouldn’t have let you in like that. It just happened.”

Danny’s left hand pressed against the middle of Steve’s back, while his right gripped Steve’s biceps. He felt strong under Danny’s hand, yet his mind was anything but strong. His blunt fingers and strong palm rubbed firm circles into Steve’s back reassuringly.

“Steve, you know you get under my skin better than most people. You can, at the drop of a dime; enrage me, baffle me, beguile me, or exasperate me. Sometimes you even disgust me. Like when you eat. Have you seen yourself eat? Really? I know I’ve call you a Neanderthal, but when you start shoveling it in, packing those huge squirrel cheeks of yours, like winter times upon us, it’s nauseating. But disappointed me? Never.”

That got Steve to lift his head enough for his eyes to meet Danny. He gave Steve a small smile and flexed his fingers into Steve’s lower back in approval.

“Okay, maybe I was a little disappointed in that ‘Dear Danno’ letter I got before you went to Japan, but I keep telling myself that not only to you eat like a Neanderthal, but you still have the social educate of one too.”

“I called the second time.”

The fact that he got a verbal response at all, made Danny’s heart leap and a huge smile to dance on his lips.

“I didn’t say you couldn’t be taught, Steven. But the point is, I’m not disappointed in you.”

Steve dropped the arm that was closest to Danny. It hung the between them, and he could tell Steve was dying to reach out and touch him but wasn’t sure.

“I’m...we’re not supposed to cross that line,” Steve muttered, maybe mostly to remind himself.

“You cross lines that are supposed to be uncrossable everyday,” Danny laughed. “How does this stop you?”

“You. You are the line that is supposed to stop me. Losing you stops me.”

If there was one thing that Steve had done to Danny better than anything in there time together, it was push him. Not just push his buttons, but push him to do things he would never do. Sometimes push the limits of his sanity, and sometimes Steve would push Danny across the very same lines Danny would have said were uncrossable before.

Inching closer, Danny kept a hand on Steve’s back but brought the other one up to wrap around the nape of Steve’s neck. At any point, Steve could push him away if he wanted to.

“After all the stupid stunts you’ve pulled, you haven’t lost me yet.”

Steve’s eyes started to glass over and Danny worried if he were starting to lose him to another flashback. Maybe Steve was worried about the same thing, and was in desperate search of something to ground him, because he surged forward into Danny. The distance between their bodies slipped away and their lips fit together perfectly. Steve clung to Danny, needing him to stay a float in reality. Steve kissed him hard. Deep pounding kisses, like he was trying to breathe Danny in.

“I do want you, Steven,” Danny whispered against his lips. “That isn’t in your head. And I hope that what you’re doing isn’t something mess up in yours and you won’t wake up hating me over this.”

Steve shook his head in protest before kissing Danny again. A flick of the tongue over Danny’s lips, was all the encouragement he needed to open up for Steve.  His long fingers came up to wrap around Danny square jaw, titling his head where Steve wanted it. Danny gave into it, fisting Steve shirt as they kissed for several more minutes.

“This is me,” Steve panted once they parted again. “This has been in my head for a long time, Danny.”

“Okay.”

Danny could tell Steve was fading fast. His body was weak from trauma it had been through. He only hoped that Gabby had alerted Kono and Chin by now, and they were on their way to finding them. Steve needed medical attention, and in the battered basement they had no supplies. No water, no food, nothing. Steve cradled Danny's head in his large hands, pressing their foreheads together. He was leaning most of his weight onto Danny, almost begging for help. Danny guided them over to the wall and onto the floor.

"Down before you fall down, babe," Danny said as they sat down.

It was surprising, how willing Steven moved with him. Steve followed Danny’s instructions as he was moved between Danny's outstretched legs and his back laid against Danny front. His head lolled back in the center of Danny chest.

"Gabby?"

Steve said her name so quietly Danny wasn't so sure he had heard him say it at first

"Umm...yeah. I was supposed to pick her up about and hour ago. I'm sure she's called Kono by now looking for me...It's a whole system we have. Good news, someone is looking for us."

"I don't mean that, but okay...I mean. I what about her?"

"What about Catherine?"

Both of them fell silent. One of Danny's arms was curled around Steve's chest, both of Steve's hands clung to it like a life preserver. His other hand was running through Steve's brown locks.

"Gabby's great. Independent, driven, understanding about the job, and great with Grace. But she's not you."

"Stay with me, Danny?"

"What about Catherine?"

"Just us, Danny."

His hands gripped Danny’s arm even tighter.

“Okay. Okay, Steve. Rest now. We’ll take of the rest later.”

Amazingly, again Steve obeyed his command and settled in his arms. It felt like nothing he’d ever known before. Danny never realized how much he wanted this from Steve. Yes, they had always been the touchy-feely sort, more so as the years went on, but Steve had never just let himself go in Danny arms like this. Steve had just ripped open his heart, poured it into Danny’s hand, and asked him nicely not to break it. It may be the drugs, but Danny believe it was still the truth coming out. He had to believe it. It was a heavy responsibility and he wasn’t going to take it lightly. Things were going to get messy once they got out, but looking down at the now sleeping man nestled in his chest he knows it will all be worth it.

“Danno loves you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love! Hope everyone continues to enjoy. Let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are on the verge of freedom, if Steve can hold it together long enough to let them be rescued and Danny learns the fine art of phlebotomy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think ! What do you think will happen next? 
> 
> ~A special thanks to 4thofFive for revising this chapter. You're awesome!~

Pushing her way through a bunch of men was just another day in the life for Kono, but today was different. She led the charge as she and Chin set off to find someone with some answers about their partners.

"What's going on, Duke?" Kono shouted over all the commotion.

They had been waiting over an hour for the workers to extricate Steve and Danny from the house. It was clear it was delicate work, but she was becoming impatient. They had been in there for ten hours now and the house looked like it could fall in at any moment

"They're doing all they can. Everyone's amazed the whole thing hasn't caved in on them yet. They did get some water down to them."      

"Are they okay?" Chin asked.

Duke hesitated, rolling on back on his heels, as his eyes drifted back to the remains of the house.

"About that, physically they are just beat up, but... Danny said there seems to be something up with up with Steve. He's having flashbacks."         

"What?" Kono asked. "Like war flashbacks?"  

"And then some. Apparently, he was drugged by your suspects just before the explosion and whatever they gave him was highly hallucinogenic. Dr. Bergman is trying to get Danny to draw some blood from Steve while he's lucid." 

"Danny?" Chin asked worried. "He wants Danny to use a needle on Steve. Max remembers we’re talking about Danny Williams right?”

~

"You want me to what?" Danny screamed.

All he could see was the dark shape of Max’s head from the window above them. It was the same window Steve tried to bust open earlier. It was a hard angle for them to actually see each other, and with all the noise going on outside they could barely hear each other. The rescuers had used a small plastic basket tied to a rope to lower down some much  needed water while they waited. It had been nice to finally hear a familiar voice. Danny had been hoping it would have been Chin or Kono saying that they had apprehended the idiots who left them in this mess, but Max was a welcome voice too. However, Danny wasn’t so sure, especially after what Max had suggested. It was just ridiculous, even for Max.

"It is imperative that I get a sample of Commander McGarrett's blood as soon as possible to better be able to isolate what he has been drugged with so that we can counteract it. You said he is still hallucinating, correct?"

"Yes," Danny whined. “But...”

"Then we must know what we are dealing with so we can treat Commander McGarrett immediately."

Danny looked down at Steve, who was lying against the wall. One of his arms was snaked up around Danny's leg, fisting at his dirty slacks. He had a tired smile on his face trying to put Danny at easy. Danny could tell that this emotional yo-yo thing was kicking Steve's ass physical and mentally, not to mention bruising his ego as well.

"Get the stuff and I can do it, Danny. I'll draw my own blood. We need it for evidence."

"You handling a needle right now, buddy is not a good idea."

"I wouldn't hurt you," Steve said hurt, pressing his fingers into Danny's calf.

"I know. Easy."

Looking back up to the tiny window, he yelled, "Yeah, okay. I'll do it."

"It's easy," Steve reassured. "I'll talk you through it, Danny."

"Sure."

They watched the little basket that had once been a god send, now bring them supplies to draw Steve's blood. The very idea made Danny's stomach roll, but he tried to go with it. He'd seen so much worse.  He should be fine.

"I have the tubes laying in the correct order of draw, detective," Max yelled down. "Starting with the gold topped tubes and ending with the grey. Invert the tubes six times gently after you have filled them."

"Invert?" Danny yelled back.

"He means mix them," Steve said calmly. "Come over here and sit by me. Take a drink of water and I'll show you what to do."

"How do you know what to do? When did you become some kind of vampire?”       

He sat in front of Steve, positioning himself by his left arm. His eyes drifted down over the vast expanse of the ropelike veins on Steve's arms. He knew Steve had large veins, but he'd never really sat and look at them before. Danny took a long drink of his water while Steve looked over the supplies in the basket Danny had set down next to him.

"I'm going to stick a needle into your arm and draw blood, and you are perfectly okay with that?"

"I trust you."

The look in Steve's eyes said nothing less. In a further act of submission, a long arm was stretched out into Danny's lap.

“Take the tourniquet and you're going to tie it around my arm. I have good veins, D. This will be a breeze."

Danny just stared at the arm that rested, forearm up, on his cross-legged lap. He swallowed hard, and managed to make his hands move again. He tied the tourniquet above the bend in Steve’s arm, and watched as he balled his hand into a tight fist. The veins grew even larger, so hopefully Danny couldn't screw this up.

"Put the gloves on. I'd go for that vein right there in the middle. It's less likely to move on you once you stick the needle in..."

"Move!? What the hell do you mean move? Veins can move?"

"Don't panic, Danny. You can't hurt me. This is nothing."           

Danny swallowed a lump in his throat and he looked back down at the vein in Steve's arm. The vein Steve had picked out. He put on the gloves and cleaned the vein carefully. Under Steve's direction he screwed the capped needled onto the clear hub.

"See that rubber piece you just screwed in the hub, it’s actually a needle. When you push the tube on it will push the rubber back and impale the tube on the needle. The capped end here is what you'll be sticking me with," Steve continued to explain.

This was taking a lot more Jersey than he could muster, but he had to do it for Steve. He stared at the capped needled willing himself to do it, when a hand pressed against his cheek. Looking up he saw Steve smiling softly at him. He looked proudly at Danny, it was unexpected; but damn if it didn't put the wind back in his sails.

"You can do this."

"I can do this," Danny said. "I'm not one for blood, especially if I know the owner of the blood. Grace's. Yours. Generally, as a rule, I hate seeing the blood of anyone that I love."

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Steve summoned up enough energy for that blinding smile, the beautiful smile full of teeth and gums. More than that, it was full of hope and joy, something that he didn't see much in Steve which made the smile that much more special.

Danny uncapped the needle, balanced the tube, all while trying to remember what Steve had told him. Steve's hand came down and rested on Danny's right hand. It didn't hinder him, but helped steady him. Steve's soft words helped guide Danny in remembering to brace Steve’s skin with Danny's left hand before he stuck the needle in. Danny's face flinched more than Steve’s when the needle went in. In fact, Steve didn't move at all. He praised Danny softly, and handed him the tubes. He even inverted them so Danny could concentrate on holding the needle. When it was done, he couldn't get the offensive material out of there fast enough.

"Thank you, Detective. I will let you know of my findings as soon as possible. Until then, try to keep Commander McGarrett as calm and lucid as you can."           

"Will do, doc," Danny sneered.

"Danny," Steve cried out.            

Steve had his knees drawn up to his chest again, his arms wrapped tightly around them. His face was hiding behind his large tattooed arms. He looked like a frightened child hiding from the monster under his bed.

"Danny, I can hear them in my head."            

"Who? Who can you hear?"          

"Insurgents. I can hear my team, too. Everyone is screaming all at once. My team needs me. They're begging for help. I can't help them. It's too much, Danny. It's too real. It's like they're all here. It's like Taylor, Freddie, and others are here. They're all here and I can save them again, but I'm just going to lose them again."          

Danny wrapped himself around Steve and held him close, but the larger man was still so ridged.

"But those damn insurgent won't let me think! They won't stop! They're going to bust through the damn wall!"

Steve's arms swung out to the crumbled building and Danny had to assume that the noise must have been getting to Steve.

"Steve, those are people trying to help us."

"Help end us. Fuck them!" Steve started laughing hysterically. "I loved Nick like a brother and I killed him. I know I did. That's messed up, Danny. Then I see him plain as day right in front of my face. Then there is Freddie, right next to me. He’s sleeping in bunk next to mine, where he belongs. Sitting next to me on a plane, drooling on my shoulder, as we fly out to his parents for the holidays. But he's dead too. I know he is, I held his corpse. I held him in my arms, Danny. What the fuck is wrong with me? I can see you dying in front of me from the sarin. I can see you looking up at me and you can’t breathe and I’m so fucking helpless. Just like when you had that bomb’s detonator set on you. Your fucking eyes, so blue, begging me for something...to take care of Grace. Then the next minute you’re here kissing me. What if you’re not real? What if you’re already dead? It’s all happening at once and I can’t make sense of any of it!"

Steve ran his hands through his sweat matted hair, while huge tears formed in his eyes and ran down his cheeks.

"It's like everything I went through with them, you, is happening again in living color and in rapid fire. I can't figure it out because of the damn insurgents! Fucking kill me already! I deserve it!"

“Stop! Steven J. McGarrett, stop!”

Danny clung to Steve and screamed at him in his sternest voice, a cross between a father, a superior officer, and an older brother. None of it, thankfully, showed any fear-which was what he was truly feeling. He had been secretly waiting for the moment Steve would break under the pressure of the ghosts who were haunting him.

“It’s not real. They aren’t real. They are all dead and gone. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry that it had to happen to you, but it did and they are dead. They can’t hurt you anymore; you have to let them go. But I didn’t die, Steve. I’m here! I’m here now!”

Danny squeezed Steve tighter to emphasize the point. It seemed to be working, when Steve began burying his face in Danny’s chest. His hands grabbing for any purchase they could gain on Danny.

“That’s it, Steve,” Danny soothed. “Feel that? Feel me? I got you. Don’t let the others into your head, babe,only me.”

The ridged body soon became more pliant in Danny’s arms. Steve breathed Danny in, using him as a grounding rod. Large watery eyes gazed up at Danny, his lips searching for him. Danny pulled him up and kissed him, his blunt fingers tangling in Steve’s dark hair. He let Steve explore and take everything he needed and gave back just as good as he got-anything as long as it kept Steve in the present where Danny could keep him safe.

They found themselves tangled together on the dirty floor, covered in sweat. Danny welcomed the weight of Steve on top of him. Steve’s hands were under Danny’s shirt, fingering through his chest hair. Danny knew this wasn’t going to go very far in Steve’s weakened state, but he was willing to give Steve whatever he wanted.  His mouth was latched onto Danny’s neck. His tongue swirled around the skin, before he would suck it in with his lips making their way back to Danny’s lips. Danny moaned and pulled at Steve, rutting his body up against him. Steve buried his nose in Danny’s hair, breathing him in. He moved all around Danny in that fashion, exploring and cataloging him as real, and very much alive, until his exhaustion set in.

When the workers got to them an hour later, Steve was curled around Danny. They moved cautiously to free the trapped partners. Danny noticed everyone tip-toeing around them, but it wasn’t until Chin put a hand on his should that he knew something was up.

“Let them load him up, Danny,” Chin said calmly.

“Yeah,” Kono added. “You’ve been giving everyone the death stare if they get within ten feet of Steve. Come on. Gabby and Catherine are going to meet us at the hospital.”

Danny hadn’t realized he’d been that obvious, but he knew his protective streak had been activated. Steve was vulnerable and no one else knew how to handle him right now. That may be the truth, but deep down in his heart he knew he was just flat out screwed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabby can sense that something just isn't right, and she has a feeling she isn't the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many wonderful thanks to 4thofFive for the beta. You're amazing!
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own them and make nothing from this.

It was a new day, just as bright and beautiful as the last. There was nothing to indicate that anything had dramatically changed since yesterday, but Gabby could feel that it had. She knew the moment Danny was a half hour late for their date without calling that something had gone wrong. When an hour with no word had passed she sent a text to Kono, as she and Danny had agreed she would do that situation. Her heart dropped when she found out Kono couldn’t locate Danny or Steve. She didn’t know if she was going to be sick or pass out. Her work kept her away so much that the wild and dangerous antics of Five-0 were told to her as an afterthought. Even then she believed Danny kept some of the more gritty details to himself, supposedly for her sake. She tried to reassure him that she wasn’t Rachel and she could handle it. Then she got the call that Danny had been jumped by suspects, possibly injured, and trapped in a house that had exploded. That would make anyone a little unsure of how much they could handle.

That all went out the window once she was able to see Danny in the hospital the previous night. She was so thankful he was alive that she didn’t want to think about anything else. That lasted for about an hour, until she started to notice how different he was acting. Naturally he would be worried about Steve. He kept asking about him, and wanted to leave his room to see him, but the staff wouldn’t let him. She had to keep checking on Steve for him. When they were discussing Steve he was distant toward her, almost acting as if he were guilty of something.

The whole thing made her stomach uneasy again as she went back to his hospital room in the morning. She was again met with an unexpected sight. Danny was dressed, not in a hospital gown, but in jeans and a grey tee. He was putting the remainder of his things back into the bag she had packed and brought in for him the night before.

“Danny, what are you doing?”

He turned to face her, obviously startled. Gabby’s heart clenched when she saw that look of guilt on his face again.

“Hey. I..was uh… just getting my stuff together. Thanks, by the way for getting it.”

“I thought they were going to keep you for at least twenty-four hours?”

Danny waved her words off and set down on the bed. He was so fidgety with the bag, like he was ready to take off at any second. It was making her nervous. She wasn’t supposed to feel nervous around her boyfriend.

“It’s not needed, just a way for the hospital to milk money out of my insurance. I have a mild concussion, been there. Dehydration, which they took care of. I’m fine. Besides, Steve hasn’t been doing well this morning and they need me to calm him down. Someone with a big mouth mentioned a psych evaluation and he heard. It didn’t go over well so I checked myself out AMA.”

“What?”

“Against medical advice- technical paperwork bull.”

She shook her head in disbelief. Crossing her arms, she looked defiantly at the detective.

“So you are telling me that you were trapped in a house that exploded with a mentally unstable ex-SEAL for the better part of twelve sweltering hours, got yourself admitted to the hospital because a doctor said you needed to stay, but you discharged yourself because Steve needs you? Because you can help him better than the doctors can?”

He began to wring his hands together. The look of guilt was gone but his face was almost sad as he was obviously thinking carefully about what he was going to say next. Gabby’s heart pounded wildly in her chest when his bright blue eyes looked up at her. She loved him so much, and she almost knew the next words out of his mouth were going to be that her love wasn’t enough.

“Gabby, we need to…”

“Who do you think you’re speaking to, Lieutenant Rollins! You can’t order me into any evaluation!”

The loud voice boomed from down the hall. It was Steve in all his Navy authoritative glory. It made the hairs on the back of Gabby’s neck stand up. She could only imagine what it did to suspects. She didn’t have to imagine Danny’s response, however. Danny’s head perked up at the sound, and he grabbed his bag and ran out the door. She quickly followed, although she wasn’t sure why.

“Steve, you need to leave your IV in. You need these fluids,” Catherine pleaded as nicely as she could.

Gabby felt bad for the other woman. Catherine looked as frazzled and confused as Gabby felt. She was leaning over the bed holding Steve’s hand away from the IV. Steve was sitting ramrod straight in the bed glaring at her.

“Don’t think our personal relationship is going to get in the way of me doing my job. I’m needed in the field. I have to be on the plane in four hours, unless you plan on explaining to Commander White why I’m not there. Your evaluation is just going to have to wait till…never.”

“Steve, you’re not going anywhere. Commander White isn’t waiting for you,” Catherine tried to stay calm. “He’s not even in the Navy anymore.”

The couple didn’t seem to care that they were no longer alone. Catherine appeared to be at her wits end with Steve that morning. When Gabby looked at Danny, who was rubbing his palms together, she could swear he looked almost eager to take over the care of the patient.

“Steven! Hey,” Danny waved his hands between the couple. “Yo! Look at me,”

Gabby stood by the door, too stunned to move. Steve snapped his head over at Danny with a stare so hateful and intense it could have eaten the wallpaper off the walls. Danny didn’t flinch, he just glared right back.

“What seems to be the problem sailor, other than you seem to want another drug induced nap?”

Danny seemed unfazed as he approached the bed with his hands on his hips. Seeing her opportunity, Catherine took a few steps back from Steve. She managed a weak nod to Gabby. Gabby nodded back in a sign of solidarity to the sad sisterhood of lovers of lunatics to which they both seemed to belong.

“There seems to be a mistake. I’m needed in the field on a mission. If I could just contact my CO…”

“Stop! Steven, who am I?”

Steve huffed and fidgeted in his seat, but finally looked over Danny. It took only a second for angry military Steve to slip away. His shoulders slumped slightly and his spine gave just a little.

“Danny.”

“Yep, you know what year it is? What happened to you?”

Steve scrubbed his hands over his face. Gabby felt embarrassed for him and almost left the room, when a nurse came in behind her.

“2013. I was drugged. House blew up and we were trapped for a while.”

“Very good, McGarrett,” the large Hawaiian nurse smiled.

“How’s he been, Lia?” Danny asked.

“Getting worse since he’s been awake, but this is the fastest he’s snapped out of it. I guess you overheard some of the options of treatment that were talked about this morning?”

“Steve was drugged with altered LSD., as in not the normal stuff,” Danny argued. “We had it analyzed. I talked to the doctor last night about this. He said he would re-check Steve in the morning, but all we could do was let it run its course.”

“Yes, but clearly he has things that have been brought to the surface as a result.”

“Hey, no one wants him to see a shrink more than me. I’ve been saying that since day one. Just let him come down from his high first. It hasn’t even been twenty-four hours.

There’s no reason for a padded cell yet.”

She scowled at him, but seemed to be satisfied with his answer.

“The doctor agrees with that for now. But he will want to talk to Steve again this evening and tomorrow to revisit the subject.”

“Fair enough. Now, is there any paper work that I need to sign for him?” Danny asked.

“I take it you’ve already checked out of your suite?” Lia snipped.

“I asked for a room with a view and you were all booked up.”

“You checked yourself out?” Catherine asked.

Danny just shrugged and smiled over at Steve.

“It’s nothing. Besides, I knew there was probably a mountain of paperwork that this trouble maker wasn’t going to be able to handle, as per usual.” Danny clapped his hands and smiled at Lia. “So let’s get to it. I’ll be talking to the doctor from here on out, but if he has any questions he can talk to Dr. Bergman. He’s the doc who ran Steve’s blood.”

Catherine snorted and crossed her arms, “Danny, you can’t just take over Steve’s case. You’re his partner in the field, but...”

Gabby was glad someone said it. Both women looked surprised at the way Danny seemed to command the room and how no one else seemed to think it was a big deal.

Lia just laughed and smiled over at Steve before checking his IV’s.

“You must be new, sweetie. That’s what these boys do. They are bossy, complicated, and trouble. And just like Mary had a little lamb everywhere Mary went,” she pointed to Steve. “...the lamb was sure to follow.”

She jabbed her finger into the shoulder of the lamb Danny.

“This one even missed a chance to go to the Pro Bowl because of Steve,” Lia laughed. “Couldn’t be in the same room, but you were here for moral support, huh little lamb?”

“That’s what partner’s do,” Danny said perching himself at the foot of Steve’s bed. “He threw his shoulder out, twice. Least I could do was be there.”

Gabby wracked her brain thinking about that. She remembered Danny saying that Catherine had arranged for them to be on the field and got him a ball signed by...who was that again? And that Steve had even tossed the ball with him. She did remember Steve had hurt his shoulder, but she thought Danny had said they missed the game because Steve had been injured during the case. It was all very confusing. She had been out of the country at the time.

When Gabby looked back up at her, Catherine looked even paler than she normally did. Her dark eyes were cast downward and her lips were pressed tightly together.

“I really don’t need a psych eval, Danny,” Steve pleaded quietly.

“I know, buddy. You don’t have too, yet.”

“He needs help, Danny,” Catherine urged.

Gabby’s phone started to vibrate. It was a message from the museum. A new shipment of restored artifacts had been damaged; some things may have been stolen. She groaned to herself. Today was definitely not shaping up any better than yesterday.

“It’s not fair, Catherine. It’s like he’s been given a truth serum. Therapy is something that happens in gradual steps to start unload their personal baggage. Not just dump it all out at once to some stranger. Especially not when you’re Steve McGarrett, who we both know has enough baggage to fill Honolulu International, LAX, and hell probably JFK too. Besides, I’m medical power of attorney so I say no. Not now. Not till I say.”

“What?” the girlfriends said in stereo.

“Danny, you never said anything like that before to me,” Gabby finally spoke.

“It was a long time ago,” Steve answered. “After I got out of jail. We just decided we should just both...we didn’t have anyone around at the time.”

Steve was struggling, looking back and forth between the two women in the hopes that they would see reason.

“Okay, papers for Detective Williams and some washcloths for Commander McGarrett,” Lia said, as she bounded back into the room.

It was her polite way of saying that it was time for the visitors to leave. Catherine seemed to pull her frazzled self together enough to lean in for a kiss. Gabby watched Danny closely as they kissed. She watched the way he turned his head, like he was studying the paperwork the nurse handed him intently even though he hadn’t gotten a pen out yet. Catherine hurried out of the room before Gabby could offer to walk with her.

“I hope you start to feel better soon, Steve,” Gabby said.

There it was that look of guilt. This time it was on Steve’s face. She couldn’t tell if it was a look of guilt or if he felt sympathy for her. Sympathy for what? Her stomach twisted in knots, and she wondered if she hurried if she could catch up with Catherine in the parking lot.

“I have to go, Danny. There’s a big problem at the museum. I’m not sure when I’ll be back.”

“Okay. Kono and Chin brought my car. I’m going to be here for a while anyway,” Danny smiled up at her.

It felt awkward and wrong, but she leaned in for a kiss anyway. She didn’t look back at Steve she just darted out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things to get emotionally heavy again and sexy very soon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel decides to pay her ex-husband a visit in the hospital and stumbles onto his secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to the wonderful 4thoffive for the beta!

Love, they say, it heals all wounds

Love removes the hurt in you

Love, I know that his is true

                                          Love They Say

                                     By Tegan and Sara

 

Between the doctors, nurses, and their girlfriends, Steve and Danny had little time alone together since they were freed from the basement. Steve tried to hold back the voices and images as best he could when Danny wasn’t there to help him, but some would slip through. The doctors prescribed him something strong to counteract the drug and help with the anxiety that seemed to be lingering. It helped to put him to sleep, but that didn’t stop the dreams.

He heard them talking about Post Traumatic Stress Disorder and the possibility of needing a psychiatric evaluation. That wasn’t going to happen. He was a SEAL and the Navy would have to take him away for that. He held secrets that they wouldn’t want getting out to just anyone, but Steve had his own secrets he didn’t want getting out. It was bad enough he had sobbed all over Danny like a child. He wasn’t about to do that to some stranger. He needed Danny. He needed to maintain, get out of here, and ride out the storm somewhere safe.

When Catherine had mentioned the evaluation, he snapped. He wasn’t sure where his mind went but apparently it was leaving. Sanity was checking out. Thank god Danny finally decided to join them. When he started yelling at Steve it seemed to chase away the cloud of confusion. It was funny to think that Danny’s verbal abuse was a calm constant that helped center Steve’s troubled mind.

When he came back to reality, his head was killing him. When he saw Gabby there his heart started to hurt too. It was one thing to see Catherine, but another to see Gabby. He needed to figure what was going on between him and Danny, but it was hard with all the activity going on around him and in his mind. He just needed a little time alone with Danny. But that wouldn’t happen until after the nurse cleaned him up and Danny had finished his paper work.

“All clean, babe?” Danny asked, pulling up a chair next to him.

“Yeah. How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” he waved him off. “You?”

“Fine.”

“Liar.”

Steve smiled weakly, “I need to get out of here, Danny. I can’t go into a military hold for an evaluation.”

“I know,” Danny sighed. “I already talked to Max. This was intense LSD they gave you. It can trigger flashbacks, but not much else is known. He thinks we should just continue with the Ativan the doctor gave you and let the LSD take its course and see if you still show signs of PTSD afterward, then we’ll see. Till then I have Max on call as your personal doc for when we do spring you. But worst case scenario, this stuff leaves your system and you’re left with PTSD, then we’ll deal with it.”

“We?”

“Yeah, we. You got a problem with that?”

“Nope,” Steve smiled.

“You going to fight me when I say you need to talk to someone when and if the time comes?”

“I can’t promise I won’t, but I’ll try not to.”

Danny started to sigh but ended up laughing, “That’s a better answer than I expected.”

“When can I leave?”

“Tomorrow, if you play nice.”

A part of him wanted to take Danny’s hand. He wondered what would happened if he did. There was a lot more he wanted to say and he really needed that physical connection to say them. Steve damned himself for being so weak.

“Catherine wants to take time off to take care of me.”

Danny leaned back in his seat  and folded his hands in his lap, suddenly subdued.

“What did you say?”

“That it wasn’t necessary. I was going back to work. Then I sort of flipped out and we didn’t get back to the subject.”

“Well, for one you won’t be going to work till this has passed. Two, do you want her to be there?

Steve hated that look in Danny’s eyes. He hated that Danny has been passed over so many times that now it was second nature for Danny to believe that someone could change their mind about him that quickly.

“No. I don’t want her or anyone else to see me when I’m like this, or hear the things I’m saying. I want you there.  I thought I already made that clear.”

Danny let out a breath and leaned forward toward Steve again.

“Okay. Because I wasn’t sure what you remembered or regretted about our whole basement adventure. And Grace has this insane Aloha Girls adventure in the jungle to identify flowers or something, which sounds terrible,” Danny began to ramble. “That is why I need you there. And if you did regret it then it was going to make the trip awkward...the rest of my life awkward, too...”

“Danny,” Steve jumped in. “I remember everything. I don’t regret any of it.”

“Okay,” Danny smiled.

“What are we going to tell the Gabby and Catherine? Grace? Chin and Kono?”

“I don’t know? I don’t know what to tell myself right now.”

Danny took Steve’s hand in both of his. There was a strange mixture of joy and concern on his face that was hard for Steve to interpret.

“We really can’t do much when they’re not here. I’m not one for breaking up via text or over the phone. So you get some rest. Chin and Kono are on their way to fill us in on what happened with our suspects. Then once we spring you from  this joint, we’ll come up with a plan to break it off with the girls. After that we’ll find a way to tell everybody else.”

“You sure you still want this?”

Steve had to ask. He was a lot of trouble and he knew it.

Then Danny cocked his head to the side and grinned smugly at Steve.

“You kidding me? The first time I saw your face I knew I was doomed. Plus you already said you loved me.”

Steve groaned and tossed his head back on the pillow. He still got embarrassed thinking about all the things he said and did in those ten hours.

“Not going to let that go, huh?”

“Nope, you said it. I heard it. Now you’re stuck with me.”

Steve smiled over at Danny. He really didn’t have problem with that.

“Now you,” Steve said.

“Now me what?”

“You say it.”

Danny leaned forward even more, still holding Steve’s hand. They were smiling softly at one another, both seemingly uncaring that anyone could walk in at any time.

“I love you, too Steven. Now get some sleep.”

It was too tempting for Steve not to take the chance, even if someone could walk in at any moment. He took advantage of Danny still leaning in close to him. He grabbed Danny by the back of the neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Danny came to life quickly, kissing him back fiercely, forcing his tongue past Steve’s lips. Just when Steve thought he was going to get the upper hand on Danny with his sneak attack, it was Steve who was moaning into Danny’s mouth. Danny tugged Steve’s lower lip between his teeth before pulling away and pushing him back on the bed.

“Sleep you animal,” Danny groaned.

~

Sighing to herself, Rachel turned on her heel, in her Louis Vuitton heels and marched away from her ex-husband's empty hospital room. There was only one other place he could be. She took a couple deep breathes before she went barreling into the room. If Danny  was in there then she had every right to go in and ream him out.  But Rachel still hesitated as she drew closer to Steve's door. It turned out to be beneficial.

The door to the room was open and the privacy curtain only partially drawn. She could see Danny’s ridiculous fluff of un-styled blond hair as he sat with his back to the door. He was in a chair next to Steve’s bed, blocking her view of Steve. What was in plain sight was Danny's hand griping Steve's on the bed. His thumb running over Steve's knuckles in something that crossed the line of bromantic gestures even for them. Then Steve took it a step further, pushing Danny's hand until he could run the long length of his fingers against the shorter length of Danny's.

Rachel stood shocked at the sight of her ex-husband holding hands, fingers now interlocked, with Steve. Danny turned his head just slightly to smirk at their joined hands.

She couldn’t just stand there. Any second she would be spotted. Rachel had to address this, even if they didn’t want her too.

Her heart clutched and her stomach felt like it was twisted into a dozen knots, but there was no time to think of that now. There were two figures coming down the hall and heading straight for her. For some unknown reason, she took a pronounced step forward in the hall making sure here heals clacked off the floor. She smiled brightly at the two officers she barely knew.

"Chin Ho, Kono. So good to see you, again," Rachel said loudly.

She didn't have to even give a glance in the room to know the two trained men had pulled a part. They had been spared being caught by mere seconds, but their little secret wasn't going to stay that way for long.

"Rachel," Kono replied a bit nervously.

Rachel finally peeked into the room, and saw Steve and Danny were both staring at her.

"Commander. Daniel.""Come in," Steve said.

“I see at least one of you decided to stay under medical care,” Chin grinned at the men.

“Only one of us needed to be under medical care,” Danny defended. “But I’m feeling fine, thanks for asking.”

“How are you feeling, Steve?” Kono asked.

“Better,” he smiled back. “I’ll be even better once you update me on case.”

“Yes,” Rachel smiled at Danny. “I would love to here exactly what’s going on here.”

She strode to the other side of Steve’s bed and took a seat opposite her ex-husband. There was a noticeable twitch in Steve and Danny and notable confusion in their coworker’s faces. Her husband wasn’t a dullard he was a damn good detective and he knew he’d been busted. His icy blue gaze drilled right into her, trying to gauge her reaction but she wasn’t giving him anything. However, given their past it was natural for him to assume that she would be against anything that made him happy. He was a defensive person and his guard was definitely up.

“Are you sure?” Chin asked, pointing to her. “We don’t want to interrupt if you have company?”

“Oh, no please,” Rachel smiled. “I just got here and I’ll have my time to speak with Danny and Steve soon. Don’t let me get in the way of progress. Despite what my ex-husband may have said I fully support his career. So, please continue.”

There was the spark of fire in Danny she remembered. He was angry and ready to start a screaming match about what she was up to, but in order to do so he would have to out himself and he wasn’t ready for that. That told her his relationship with Steve was very new and their partners were not privy to it. She was beginning to wonder where Gabby fit into this equation.

“Alright,“ Chin shook his head then turned his attention to Steve and Danny.

“You two walked in on are brothers Randy and Brody Kinimaka. The first explosion was their meth lab in the backyard blowing up” Chin started to explain.

“I think that’s when Steve got hit on the head the first time,” Danny jumped in. “Then we scrambled and I got hit by one of the mooks.  Steve bent over to help me up, that’s when one of them, I remember now it was Randy, stabbed Steve with the needle and said ‘have a nice trip, pig’.”

“Some trip,” Steve said, grimly.

“Have you had anymore flashbacks?” Kono asked cautiously.

Steve shook his head, “Not like in the basement.”

Rachel saw not only fear in Steve’s expression, but deeper concerns as well. She didn’t know Steve well, only from their brief encounters and the tall tales her daughter spun about her superhero uncle, but this man seemed troubled.

“Just tell me that we have the guys?” Danny asked.

“After Gabby called Kono looking for you, we checked the GPS on your car and found the brothers on the dirt road near the house,” Chin explained.

“Brody was injured during the explosion, ruptured his eardrum and apparently his equilibrium was thrown off . They had to keep pulling over for him to throw up. So, they didn’t get far and we got them.”

“Whoa, wait! Did he how’s my car? Did that bastard throw up in my car?”

“No,” Kono rolled her eyes. “The car is fine. It’s in the parking lot waiting for you.”

“Good. Once Steve’s sprung from here, I will want to have a conversation with those gentlemen.”

“We assumed as much,” Chin said with a laugh. “In the meantime, is there anything we can do for you, Steve.”

“No. I’m fine,” Steve replied.

“We better let you get some rest, boss. We have paper work to do, since Danny isn’t coming to work,” Kono teased.

“You know, Spiderman,” Danny jabbed his thumb at Steve. “If I don’t sit on him, he’ll be scaling the walls looking for trouble.”

The cousins laughed and said their parting words, leaving the partners alone with Rachel. For a few seconds no one spoke. Danny reached over and squeezed Steve’s forearm in a sign of reassurance. As if to say if one was going down then they both were.

“So, boys,” Rachel sighed. “When did this all start?”

“What all start?” Danny snipped.

“Don’t be stupid, Danny. I almost walked in on compromising situation, one that your team mates almost walked in on. I’m just looking for answers.”

Danny’s body shifted in the chair, until he finally stood up. Nonchalantly he walked past the door, closing it on his way to the other side of Steve’s bed, putting himself between her and Steve. She wondered if he consciously knew what he was doing or if his protective streak was genetically bred into him and just happened on instinct.

“Why should I give you answers about my relationship with anyone, including my partner?”

“Because we share a child, Daniel,” she scoffed. “Who you choose to be in a relationship with, of any kind, that _our_ child would be subject to, is most certainly my business. And this, with him, is more than police partnership so you can cut the bullshit.”

Steve’s eyes rested on his hands laced together in his lap. He almost looked resigned to the fact that Rachel had the power to end this thing they had. Danny however, was a seasoned veteran, and stared Rachel down undaunted.

“Fine. This is new as in hours.”

“Please,” she sneered. “You’re going to have me believe I just walked in on the start of it?”

“The basement,” Danny snapped, his hands cutting through the air. “When we were trapped and Steve was drugged up and loose lipped things were said, okay? He let out one too many secrets. Has there been something between us before that? Yes, but it was unspoken up to now. Are you happy now?”

Rachel looked them both over carefully as she got to her feet. Steve finally met her scrutinizing gaze. What she knew of him was that he hadn’t been in many relationships, probably none with a meddlesome ex-wife. Then again, Steve had been known to put his nose in her business with Danny a time or two, so she didn’t feel bad about this at all.

“Are you sure about this, Danny? What with your family?

She crossed her dainty arms in front of her no more intimidated by her ex-husband than he was of her.

“What about your job?”

Danny’s chin tilted up a bit in that defiant Jersey way and he said, “Yeah. It’s not going to be easy. I have no idea what I’m going to tell my family. But yeah I’m sure.”

“Steven,” she looked him square in the eye. “I know the Navy has changed, but still this mustn’t be easy. Are you sure? Danny comes as a package deal too, you know?”

His large eyes were very clear despite how tired looked.

“Yes. I’m sure, Rachel. I love Gracie, too.”

With a heavy sigh she turned back to Danny.

“I’m not one to give relationship advice, lord knows. Nor am I one to cast stones, but I am probably safe to assume if this is all so new that you both still have your respective girlfriends?”

Both men fidgeted at that question and Rachel didn’t know why she even bothered asked or why she even bothered caring. Because Danny wore his heart on his sleeve, try as he might to hide it, she knew Grace will pick up on the change in his behavior. And try as she might, a piece of her heart will always belong to Danny.

“Rachel, we haven’t been able to...”

Rachel held up her manicured hand to halt his words.

“I’m sure you two have a lot to discuss. All I’m going to say is this. Grace really likes Gabby.”

A flicker of guilty crossed Danny. She hadn’t remembered seeing that when the two of them were sneaking around behind Stan’s back. Mainly because Danny thought he was justified in getting his family back. It was in moments like these that those old scars seemed to ache the most.

“But she loves Steve,” Rachel continued. “Fix this. Know that I’m here for both of you. God only knows why, but I am.”

Both men stared at her with wide eyes and open mouths. Her open acceptance of them was the last thing they had expected, that was clear. She herself wasn’t sure why she had reacted that way, she would just blame it on Grace. With that she shook her head at the men and left them in their state of shock


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny brings Steve home from the hospital and they make plans to meet with Catherine and Gabby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the comments and support.  
> Another chapter done with the beta work of 4thofFive!

It had been along morning filled with more doctors, tests, and questions. In general it was all things that Steve didn’t like. He tried to hold it together as best he could, but it was difficult. The flashbacks were gone, but he was still suffering from anxiety attacks. He knew that he shouldn’t feel embarrassed by them, but he was. He was also plagued by memories from the past, things he had long since buried. Danny had stayed with him the previous night, and on into the morning. He stayed by his side through the doctor’s questioning. It was clear that the doctor and Danny were formulating a plan of care for Steve after he was discharged.

It was nearly two in the afternoon before the discharge paperwork was finished. Steve sat nervously on the bed, dressed and ready to go. He’d almost made the decision to venture out to look for Danny when  his partner came back into the room. He looked almost as anxious as Steve.

Danny arched his eye brows and motioned his hands around the room. Steve nodded and grabbed their bags. Danny scowled and slapped Steve’s hand, jerking the bags away from him.

“They’re going to wheel you out of here, you know that? The nurse is on her way. I just brought the car around and made a few phone calls to make sure you wouldn’t be bothered at home,” Danny said.

“In other words you called my mother and told her to stay away?”

“Look, the doctor said you don’t need to have any extra baggage thrown at you. I don’t even think you need to be going to your house...”

“Danny...”

“But, I’m willing to try it. Doris on the other hand is probably better off staying in Maui for a few more days. I think that’s a fair compromise.”

“Yeah,” Steve sighed.

“See? You compromised,” Danny smiled, patting Steve on the back. “Relationships are all about compromise.”

“Did you call anyone else?”

Steve looked past Danny out into the hall for the nurse. He didn’t want to blurt out what he was really thinking. He didn’t really want to say the name of the other person he was thinking about. He really didn’t want to say either woman’s name. His nerves were so on edge right now at times it felt like his skin was crawling.

“Chin and Kono. I gave them the update. I said we would probably stop by tomorrow, maybe, but no active duty for you until you’re cleared by the doctor. You have an appointment tomorrow afternoon. I did talk to Gabby. I was going to ask her for coffee this morning while you were having your tests.  It’s pretty sad.  Our relationship started out with getting coffee and will probably end with getting coffee. But she couldn’t meet me. Some artifacts the museum just got in are royally screwed up so she won’t be done until later this afternoon and she is supposed to be Skyping with her parents afterwards. Her dad’s kind of a free sprit archeologist. He’s the type who’s hard to pin down: known to pick up and go off to the desert or jungle for months at a time, so it’s important she talks to him today.”

“I guess we know where she gets it from then,” Steve huffed.

“You talk to Catherine?”

“She was supposed to meet me the morning, but something came up and she got called into work last night.  She sent a text and said she would be home early this afternoon.”

“You were going to make her meet you here at the hospital?” Danny scowled. “Then dump her while your new significant other drives you home?”

“I want to get this over with, Danny. Maybe you should just drive me over to her house.”

“You want to drive there now!”

“Yes! Why are you acting like this!”

Steve inched away from Danny.

“You just got discharged from the hospital, Steve. You’re not entirely yourself. The doctor really thinks this has brought out PTSD in you...”

“All the more reason I don’t need anymore stress!”

“Okay,” Danny held out his hands defensively. “You want to go over there we will. I’ll stand by you and get slapped, or kicked in the nuts with you. Just breathe and think about it.”

Steve pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes for a second. He knew what he was afraid of and after spilling his guts to Danny just a day ago. He was having trouble saying the simplest things now.

“I’m sorry, Danny,” Steve looked down at him again. “Let’s go home and see how I handle that first.”

Danny just stared at him for a second, almost studying him. It was almost too much to bear. Steve almost said something, but Danny tugged on Steve’s shirt pulling him closer. He wrapped his hand around the back of Steve’s neck. His expression had softened greatly much to Steve liking.

“I’m going to do it,” Danny said. “Don’t say you’re not worried, because I can see it in your face. I’m going to do it. I just want to do it in person. But I’ll end things with Gabby and you’ll end things with Catherine. I love you, okay?”

Steve nodded his head slowly and found himself letting out a long breathe of air he hadn’t realized he’d been holding.

“Now you,” Danny smiled.

“I love you, too.”

~

The waves lapped calmly onto the shore of his private little cove. It was the soothing rhythm of home, or at least that was what he kept telling himself. Outside on the lanai or out in the yard in his favorite deck chairs was where he would go to relax and clear his mind. Now memories that were so vividly real filled his mind.

The first time Mary got stung by a jellyfish she was only six and she cried so loud. Steve pinched his eyes shut because the memory of her scream was so loud it blocked out the sound of the waves crashing in the present. He remembered trying to pick her up and carry her back to the house. It felt like he carried her so far, but in reality it was only a few feet before his father appeared. It was one of the good weekends, when his father wasn’t working a case. He remembered his dad scooping Mary up from him and dashing away. Steve remembered thinking that his dad was a superhero.

Another even darker time kept trying to break through. It tried to drench the backyard in blackness, even though it was the middle of the afternoon. He could see the man soaked, fire in his green eyes, blood floating in the water. The betrayal by Nick Taylor still clenched at Steve’s heart. He had to get over it all once again and move on. He wasn’t going to let the past drive him from his home, even in his condition. He was actually thankful when his cell phone rang and drove away the memories.

Danny had kept himself busy inside. He had to call Grace and was trying to find something for them to eat. Steve house was getting bare, but neither of them felt like going out for groceries or take out.

“I can’t say that I’m surprised by the diagnosis,“ Catherine told Steve over the phone. “But I’m surprised that it took getting high to bring it on.”

Steve had been talking to her for a few minutes, filling her in on what had been going on. In his mind, he’d been debating on whether or not to just break it off over the phone and be done with it. The whole thing made him feel like he had an elephant sitting on his chest. Catherine was his best friend and he knew he was going to lose her no matter what he did.

“It was an extremely altered LSD. I don’t know,” Steve sighed looking out at the water. “At least I’m not having anymore flashbacks, just vivid memories.”

“Anxiety?”

“How could you tell?” Steve laughed.

He looked down and noticed his knee was bouncing like mad.

“You sound wired. I’m so sorry I got called in to work. After I finish my break I could talk to my CO, maybe get out of here early and take care of you tonight?”

A sucker punch of guilt hit Steve suddenly.

“No, don’t. Danny’s here. He seems to be able to talk me down the best, better than the drugs the doctors gave me.”

The other line was quiet for a second, before Catherine drew in a long breath.

“Yeah, I’m sure he did. Just let him help you and do what he says okay? I’ll pick up a few things for the house before I stop by tomorrow. I know it was getting down to the bare bones. Besides, Danny  probably doesn’t  want to leave your side.  But I’ll be over tomorrow around noon.”

“You don’t have to do that, Catherine. But I would like you to come over. We can talk.”

Again she was silent. He bit his lip nervously and wondered if he gave to much away. He didn’t want her to worry while she was trying to focus on work.

“It’s fine. Look, Steve I’ve got to go, just listen to Nurse Danny,” she laughed. “I’ll be over some time tomorrow before lunch. Whenever they finally free me.”

“Okay. Thanks, Catherine. For everything.”

“Sure. Take care.”

The line went silent and for a few precious seconds Steve’s mind was blank. He savored it. Naturally it didn’t last. He picked himself up and moved away from the haunted beach.

Moving inside, he could hear Danny was on the phone too. He thought about going upstairs and laying down, then he thought about how laying down in the afternoon had never crossed his mind before, ever. He made it as far as the third step, before he sat down.  He ran his hand along the smooth wood. He thought if he was going to be plagued with these memories he was only going to focus on the good or at least mundane memories he had.

He could remember the sound of Converse shoes running up and down these stairs, as his mother yelled at them not to run. A pleasant memory came to mind, he could see a child so clearly in his mind standing right next to him on the stairs. A little body with large green-blue eyes, dressed all in black. Steve smiled to himself.

“Good to see you smile, babe,” Danny said suddenly in front of him.

“I was just seeing my first covert mission. Right here on these stairs.”

“Really?” Danny smiled taking a seat beside him. “Do tell.”

“I was going to locate and identify Santa,” Steve said as serious as he could. “Or at the very least see if I got the skateboard I asked for. I was seven. I got up just after midnight, I dressed all in black. I had the outfit hidden under my bed. I crawled on my belly out of the bedroom and down the steps. First thing I saw were the presents so Santa was there, right? Cookies partially eaten, presents were under the tree so Santa had been there, but there was no board.”

Steve huffed and looked at Danny who waited with a serious look on his face. Steve forgot that with his screwed up family life. Danny really had no idea where this story could go.

“So I was heartbroken. I wanted to smash Mary’s doll house that she got, but I didn’t. I went back to my room. With a little less stealth. When morning came mom and dad were all bright-eyed and bushy tailed. Mary was all ecstatic because she could see her doll house from the top of the stairs. Me? I was the last one down, because I thought why bother? Finally, I go down. I start unwrapping presents. Action figures, a few cassette tapes, fishing stuff. Then mom said ‘oh wait here’s one more. There was a box under the tree. Now this box wasn’t there the night before. I methodically checked each one...”

“I have no doubt,” Danny agreed.

“It was wrapped up in G.I. Joe wrapping paper with a big red bow. No way I could have missed it and the tag said, ‘You’ll have to train harder than that to catch me, Stevie. Love Santa’.”

Both men found themselves laughing at the memory for a young Steve trying to out smart his retired Navy and HPD officer father and retired spy mother at Christmas time. Danny shoulder bumped Steve and grinned up at him.

“You got your board?”

“I did and a new found respect for Santa’s ninja skills as Mary would later call it.”

“Hold on to the good memories, babe,” Danny said patting Steve on the back.

“I’m trying. Catherine called.”

Danny’s eyebrows went up as he waited for Steve to elaborate.

“She still stuck at he base. Apparently the place would sink without her. She’s coming over tomorrow sometime around noon.”

“Okay,” Danny nodded. “That’s good. Handle that before we go to the doctor.”

“Who were you talking too?”

“Me? Oh, um. Grace. She said she hopes you feel better so you can go on the Aloha Girl’s trip and she loves you. I said you would call her soon. And Gabby. She hasn’t talked to her father yet, but I made plans to talk to her tomorrow after she gets off work. I think she knows something’s up. She was very on edge.”

“You think?”

“Yeah,” Danny sighed. “Women. They know things.”

“You think Catherine knows?”

“Did she act different? Sound different?”

“A little, yeah.”

“She probably does. She may not know it’s us, but she knows something’s going on with you. Well, more than the obvious.”

They both just looked at each other for a few seconds. Steve should feel incredibly guilty for thinking it, but all he wanted to do was kiss Danny. They hadn’t officially ended their other relationships, but that didn’t seem to make him want to stop. They were finally alone and had the promise of not to being interrupted until tomorrow. He wanted Danny. He needed him to keep him centered. He needed his love and companionship. The way he held him in the basement, kissed and touched him. It satisfied him in a way he never had been before. He wanted to tell Danny that. He wanted to tell him how important he was.  He wanted to say how perfect, amazing, loving, and precious he was to Steve, but the words kept getting jammed up in his throat. So, he did the next best thing.

“Come here,” Steve grunted before tugging on Danny’s shirt.

He pulled Danny in for a kiss. It wasn’t as pounding or demanding as their first kiss, but it was still heated. Danny’s hands came up to Steve’s face, holding him lovingly. Steve started to stand and his hands went to Danny’s waist to pull him up as well. Their nonverbal communication had them climbing the stairs up to Steve’s bedroom door. Once on level ground, by the door way, Danny looped his arms around Steve’s neck where he was able to deepen the kiss. His tongue slide against Steve’s teasingly. Steve groaned, his large hands drifting down to squeeze the perfect mound of Danny’s ass. It felt even more perfect than he imaged it would, firm and muscular. Now he wanted to feel it sans clothing.

This was what he’d been wanting and hadn’t even realized it. He wanted to forget everything and start over, with Danny. He wanted his mind to shut off completely and be filled with only the sensations Danny gave him. Come hell or high water, girlfriend or not, he was going to get what he wanted. Steve was going to have Danny.

However, his animalistic grunts and manhandling of Danny’s backside stirred something in Danny.

“Wait,” Danny panted. “Steve stop!”  


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to convince Danny all he needs is him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing thanks to 4thoffive for her help.

“Wait,” Danny whined

Every cell in his body was protesting the fact that he pulled away from Steve. The fact that Steve was staring down at him looking frustrated and lost with his hands still clamped on Danny’s ass wasn’t helping his resolve.

“Steve, are you sure? This is a lot for you mentally right now. Have you even been with a guy before?”

“Danny, just,” Steve huffed. “Look, I don’t want to hear about the past or my screwed up head. I just want you. I want you to push it all away.”

Danny’s hands still moved around Steve’s body, unable to stop as he listened. Steve was so damn hot and Danny had wanted him for so long, but he needed to be sure this was right for Steve. Inwardly, Danny cursed himself for being such a decent human being.

“Please, Danny. I need you.”

Steve tugged him closer pleading with his eyes. The Navy SEAL and leader of Five-O wasn’t there. It was just Steve, broken and needing Danny to fix him. Steve, had already opened himself up to Danny, given him his heart, and was now silently asking him to fix it. That was it, the moment everything fell into place in Danny’s mind. The trust Steve put in Danny’s hands made his heart swell. It was far beyond the bounds of mere friends and partners. This went beyond anything Danny ever knew and he wanted it. Danny had never wanted anything more. There wasn’t anything that was going to stand in his way from fixing Steve and making this man his forever.

Danny instantly took control of the situation. He grabbed Steve’s hips tightly pulling them flush against his. There was a soft gasp from Steve that made Danny worry that Steve was going to be the quiet type in bed. That wouldn’t do.

Steve’s pupils were blown, dark with lust at Danny’s sudden commanding presence.

“Let’s get you on the bed and get these clothes off.”

Danny’s voice was low, rough, and everything he knew Steve wanted to hear. Steve backed away slowly into the bedroom. Danny matched each of his steps in a predatory manner. Steve tossed off his shirt and yanked his pants down quickly, taking his underwear with them. Steve was never shy about his body; he had no reason to be.

“Whatever you want, Danny. Show me what to do. Anything.”

Steve sounded like a desperate needy slut, but so be it as long as it was for Danny.

Danny’s warm hands flattened on his chest pushing him gently down onto the bed, his eyes lingering on the lean muscles stretched out before him. Steve crawled up toward the head of the bed and waited for Danny, looking up at him expectantly. It was clear from the tone in Steve’s voice, to the way he laid there in bed hard as a rock and leaking, that Steve needed this. This, meaning sex, was the last thing that Danny should be doing. He knew it even if his head wasn’t telling him so. But damn if the sight of a naked and panting McGarrett didn’t completely push him over the edge.

Danny climbed onto the bed, keeping his eyes on Steve. It was a power trip to feel Steve practically vibrate underneath him, as Danny straddled his pelvis. Danny smiled down at Steve and experimentally rocked his clothed pelvis against Steve’s.

“Fuck,” Steve hissed.

“So you want to forget everything but me for tonight?” Danny asked as he pulled off his own shirt, tossing it who knows where.

There was a sudden hitch in Steve’s breathing at the sight of Danny’s chest. Predictably,

Steve hands instantly went up to Danny’s naked torso. Danny would never, ever complain about Steve being a hands-on type of guy again, as long as those hands were on him.

“Please. You’re so fucking hot. So beautiful.”

Rough callused thumbs rubbed over Danny’s nipples unexpectedly, making him rock into Steve again.

“Come on, Danny.”

Danny undid the button of his jeans and worked the zipper down, keeping his eyes on Steve. He was still silently pleading with Danny. He was saying a million things more than please have sex with me. Danny thought he had a handle on the McGarrett language, but he needed to be sure of one thing.

“And after tonight, you going to want to forget about this?”

Steve’s hands froze in place before locking on Danny’s arms. His face twisted up in an expression that Danny had yet to classify.

“No! I don’t want that. I just...this would be...damn it, Danny,” Steve grunted frustrated.

Danny leaned down to bracket Steve’s head with his hands.

“I know it’s a lot of words. I’ll make it easy,” Danny said softly, brushing his nose against Steve’s. “Is this the first night of many? Feel free to grunt, but a head gesture would be helpful.”

Steve’s hands moved up and down Danny’s back slipping their way past the waistband of his jeans, a little further with each pass.

“Yeah,” Steve said quietly with a nod. “I told you before...”

“That you love me?” Danny finished his sentence with a cocky grin.

Steve did grunt at that before lifting his head and taking Danny’s mouth with his own. His hands slid forcefully into the back of Danny’s jeans, squeezing his ass before pushing the jeans down. They worked together until the jeans were gone.

They fell back together in a perfect mess of naked limbs. It was addictive for Danny just how much Steve couldn’t seem to get enough of touching, grabbing, and grinding against him not that Danny wasn’t doing his fair share of the same. But Steve was certainly used to lovers who couldn’t keep their hands off of him. Danny got so lost in the feeling of Steve’s full lips, hot skin, and hard cock against him that he almost forgot the game plan.

There were more grunts of disapproval from Steve as he pulled away. Danny found that sickeningly hot but he needed to stay focused. If Steve was anything he was a hands-on, take charge kind of guy.

“No,” Danny said. “Hands up here for now.”

Danny knelt beside Steve and took him by the wrists and pushed his hands up to the dark wooden slats of the headboard.

“Hold on to those until I say.” Steve looked at him with an odd, almost insulted expression, but he wrapped fingers around the thin wood anyway.

Danny climbed back on top of him and with a smile and a kiss, rewarded his new lover. He ran his hands up and down the length of Steve’s arms and took a few seconds just to admire the spread he had before him. Danny didn’t want to wait too long and make Steve uncomfortable. This was all about making Steve feel the best he’s ever felt. Danny was now the man on a mission, and that was to make Steve forget everything: his family, the Navy, Wo Fat, Catherine, even his own name. The only thing he wanted Steve to remember was Danny.

Leaning back in, Danny cupped Steve’s face and started kissing him with great intent. Steve opened up for him, their tongues mapping out new territory. Danny maneuvered himself between Steve’s parted legs, while trying to break away from Steve’s lips as much as possible.

“I love you so much,” Danny panted against Steve’s lips.

Steve looked up at him with dark, glassy eyes. He tried to lean up for another kiss, but Danny moved away at the last second. Danny pressed his lips against the stubble on Steve’s jaw, while his thumbs rubbed lovingly where they cradled Steve’s head. Danny kept kissing along his jaw and chin, spilling out words of encouragement.

“You’re so amazing. Do you have any idea how much I’ve wanted this? You?” Danny mused.

Danny nibbled on Steve’s earlobe and felt him squirm helplessly in response, but he was silent. This wasn’t going to do, not at all.

“Babe, I need to hear you. I want to hear you,” Danny said before tugging on the lobe again. “You’re safe with me. Tell me everything and anything.”

There was a rush of air that left Steve and Danny took that moment to suck on the patch of flesh below Steve’s ear.

“ Feels good,” Steve panted.

His voice was a bit unsteady and unsure, but he was trying and that was good enough for Danny.

“Good,” Danny said kissing his way back up to Steve’s lips. “This is all about you feeling good.”

Danny raised his head to look down at Steve.

“You trust me, Steve?”

There was the slightest nod of Steve’s head before he replied a soft, “Yes.”

“Then lay back, relax, and give in to me.”

Steve moaned and Danny took his mouth again, the kiss wild now, their bodies rutting together. Danny rocked his hips against Steve’s. Their painfully hard erections trapped between them, rubbed against each other for the first time. Steve’s head fell back as he sucked in a gasp of air. Danny watched him intently, fascinated by how amazing it was to make his man fall apart.

“So perfect. So perfect and all mine,” Danny rambled.

“Even with all my baggage?” Steve asked “Three major airports worth of baggage?”

Danny rolled his hips one more time, putting the most delightful amount of pressure and friction against Steve’s cock. Steve’s hands gripped the headboard even tighter and screwed his eyes shut. When he opened his eyes, Danny was looming over him again.

“I want all of it,” Danny said seriously. “I want the good, the bad, and the ugly because it’s what makes you who you are. And I love you, and all your baggage. Got that, sailor?”

Steve stared silently into Danny’s burning blue eyes. At first he seemed unconvinced or in disbelief. Danny was ready to pull his hair out when finally he saw Steve’s eyes soften.

“Yes, sir,” Steve smiled.

Danny gave him a long and lingering kiss, before he started a trail down his neck, sucking at Steve’s pulse point. Finally, he went to the perfectly sculpted torso that’s been so shamelessly thrown in his face but he’d never been able to touch. Danny ran his tongue up the length of Steve’s breast bone as his hand traced every defined line of muscle. Danny mouthed over the scar at Steve’s collar bone, scrapping it with his teeth. He wanted to mark over every mark on Steve’s body, claim everything for his own.

“I remembered you were eager to touch me here,” Danny said in raspy voice.

Danny leaned up enough to watch Steve’s face as he ran his own thumbs over Steve’s nipples. Steve’s chest, neck, and face were completely flushed now. His hips shifted under Danny seeking out any part of Danny he could get.

“Has anyone ever touched you here?” Danny asked rolling the numb with the pad of his callused digit.

Steve shook his head, “No...not really…Danny?”

“I got you, babe,” Danny smiled.

Danny leaned down and took the right nipple into his mouth. Apparently, this was a hot spot Steve had ever explored before. Danny rather enjoyed being the one to discover these new things about Steve. Danny took the hard nipple between his teeth and Steve arched up into Danny’s mouth.

“Damn, Danny. The fuck?”

“Feel good?” Danny asked as he kissed his way across Steve’s chest.

“Yeah. Yes.”

Steve all but arched his body into Danny’s mouth when Danny bent down to lick Steve’s lift nipple. Danny smiled up at Steve as he worked on it. Steve cursed and rutted under him. The sounds Steve was making, so desperate, were almost too much. Danny worried he was going to get off before he got Steve there.

Danny moved further down kissing, licking, and burying his nose in the perfect skin of Steve abs. Danny ran his thumbs along the deep grooves at his hips and surveyed the long lean territory he’d just mapped out with his lips. An impressive cock, throbbing and hard, awaited Danny. It was more than he could have ever hoped for. Danny placed a hand on Steve’s thigh, and teasingly ran his tongue along the grooves in Steve’s hips. Steve’s hips bucked under Danny’s hold.

“Fuck, Danny. Please.”

With an evil smirk on his face, Danny glanced up at Steve. It was a delicious sight to see Steve with his head tossed back, arms tense and straining against the inevitable bonds of where Danny told him to hold on to the headboard . Sweat already started pooling on Steve’s chest. Danny could spend a lifetime worshiping this body.

Danny still held Steve’s thighs down, but made good use of his mouth. His tongue darted around the tip of Steve’s cock to collect the precome that had been spilling over. Another long line of cursing, that would make any sailor proud, emanated from Steve. He was silenced momentarily when Danny took him in his mouth. It had been a very long time since Danny had done anything like this, so he tried not to gag and make a fool out of himself. Danny released one of Steve’s thighs to grip the base of Steve’s shaft and work it while he mouthed around the head of Steve’s cock. He knew what he liked to have done to himself so he was going with that.

“Babe. Danny. More....I need you...”

Danny adjusted his position between Steve’s legs so he could start taking him deeper into his mouth. He relaxed his jaw and sucked harder. Releasing Steve’s other thigh, he cupped Steve’s balls. Danny used both hands and his mouth on Steve in the hopes of over loading his brain.

“Danny...more...I need...fuck...fuck me.”

Danny let go of Steve’s dick with a filthy pop. That was something Danny wasn’t expecting Steve to say. Every sign was pointing to Steve being very new to sex with another

man, but leave it to Steve to naturally want to go above and beyond the call of duty on his first time.

“You can’t say shit like that,” Danny said in a moan as he crawled his way back up to Steve’s face. “I want to fuck you so bad, but not tonight. We need things and you’re new to this. And don’t give me that ‘be all you can be’ shit. ”

Steve was so far gone that he didn’t even catch the army reference, he could only whine and reach up for Danny’s lips. Danny kissed him feverishly before he brought his hand up to Steve’s lips.

“That doesn’t mean I can’t give you a preview of things to come,” Danny said rubbing two of his fingers along Steve’s lower lip. “Suck ‘em.”

The amount of trust in Steve’s eyes was overwhelming. Steve’s mouth opened for Danny’s fingers to slip inside. Steve’s tongue wrapped around the digits, his cheeks hollowing as he followed Danny’s orders to suck them. Danny watched in awe picturing what Steve was going to look like on his knees and instead of Danny’s fingers he would have his cock in Steve’s mouth. That thought alone almost had Danny coming on Steve’s stomach.

He pulled his fingers from Steve’s mouth and lowered himself back down between Steve’s legs. Danny smiled in approval as Steve drew his legs up and out slightly to accommodate him. Danny stroked Steve’s cock a couple times before taking him back into his mouth. He set a steady rhythm, wet and tight, and it had Steve groan and shifting in the bed.  Danny gently pressed his spit-slicked index finger against Steve’s entrance. He wanted to give him all the warning he could. Danny felt a deep ache in his groin when Steve pressed his bottom against his finger. Danny sucked Steve’s cock hard as he slowly pushed his finger into Steve. As he expected, Steve stiffened slightly at the new intrusion. It was a different feeling, especially the first time. Danny worked his finger in slowly, but Steve took to it sooner than Danny expected and was soon pushing back on Danny’s hand. Soon, he was sinking in with ease and brushing against Steve’s prostate.

“So good. Oh my god! What is that?” Steve cried out.

“The sweet spot my friend,” Danny said breathlessly.

He pulled out of Steve slowly and sucked his middle finger into his mouth making it good and wet. Danny had to press his other hand against his own cock as he watched Steve pant and writhe on the bed. This was all his best wet dreams and most expensive porn put together and multiplied by infinity.

Once he was satisfied he and pushed the second finger into Steve. Again, it took a few moments to adjust, but Steve did beautifully. Danny’s mouth went back to work on Steve’s cock knowing it wouldn’t be long now. Steve’s balls were tightening in the telltale sign he was getting close.

“That’s...shit..I have to touch you, Danny,” Steve started to ramble. “Let me touch you.”

Danny sucked in Steve with one long stroke and pressed both fingers in as deep as they could go at the same time and held them there. Steve arched up off the bed and moaned loudly, but the sound Danny hadn’t expected to hear was the sound of cracking wood.

Letting go of Steve again he looked up. He would have been frightened under any other circumstance, but this wild man, sweating, panting, and looking like he was ready to kill was the hottest thing Danny had ever seen in his life. Steve’s hands were still where Danny told them to be, but the slats of wood on the headboard were splintered and frayed.

“Did you just break that?” Danny asked.

“I. Have. To. Touch. You,” Steve growled out, losing control.

“Go for it,” Danny said with a smirk before lowering his mouth back down on to Steve’s shaft.

Steve’s hands reached down for Danny, clawing at his shoulders until finally pulling at Danny’s sweaty mess of blond hair. Danny started working his fingers faster inside of Steve as he devoured him again with his mouth. Steve’s hands were relentless in Danny’s hair, pressing and pulling. Danny loved it. He could drown in the feeling, smells, and sights of Steve McGarrett. It would be a happy death.

“Babe, babe. Danny,” Steve spoke rapidly, tugging at his hair.

Danny knew what it meant. It was what he had been waiting for, the grand finale. Danny sucked harder and made no effort to move away now. After a string of cursing, Steve’s orgasm exploded in Danny’s mouth. It was more forceful than Danny thought it would be, but he handled it. He took it all for Steve.

“You? What are you? Baby! I love you, Danny,” Steve continued to ramble. “I love you so much. So amazing. I can’t believe you did that.”

When he pulled off, and out, of Steve, he was confronted with the fruits of his labor: a loose-limbed and sexed-out SEAL who looked like he could barely breathe. He was smiling, glowing, and rambling about love. That made it all worth it.

Danny straddled Steve’s waist and took himself in his own hand. He was so hard and aching that it wasn’t going to take long. Steve was still breathing hard and looked so damn good covered in sweat; it was the best kind of porn for Danny. After a couple seconds Steve’s brain came back online and he noticed what Danny was doing. Steve shifted in the bed and sat up, keeping Danny in his lap. One long arm was wrapped around Danny’s waist, his free hand pushed Danny’s out of the way. Steve looked down between their bodies at Danny’s dark, straining cock, almost unsure for a second before he took it in his hand. Danny wrapped his hand around Steve’s, guiding him.

“Look at me, Danny.”

Danny’s other hand was gripping onto Steve’s shoulder and it was a good thing because the mere sight of Steve’s face, his eyes, was almost too much to witness without falling over.

“I got you. Now you,” Steve said softly.

Danny kissed Steve greedily. Steve didn’t seem to mind tasting himself when he thrust his tongue into Danny’s mouth. Danny’s hips canted up into Steve’s hands and in a few strokes he was spilling over onto Steve’s hand and stomach. His orgasm had hit so hard it almost hurt, leaving his vision blurred but luckily he didn’t pass out completely.

“Love you,” Danny breathed on Steve’s lips before they both collapsed onto the bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine realizes she doesn't really know Steve as well as she thought she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to 4thoffive for her continuing help as my beta!

Catherine had a hell of a week between work and worrying about Steve. When she woke up early that morning she felt strange, almost nervous about heading over to Steve’s. She had Gabby to blame for that. After she left the hospital, Gabby had caught up with her. Catherine played the conversation over again in her head as she drank her morning coffee.

“I know I haven’t been around the guys as long as you have, or really been around much, but haven’t you noticed something different about them?”

Gabby’s dark eyes searched Catherine for answers that she really didn’t have.

“No, that’s them. Steve’s a terrible patient and Danny’s a nag. It’s how they work.”

Catherine tried to shrug the whole thing off and put the woman at ease. In truth she had been wondering the same things.

“Medical power of attorney? Danny signed out AMA just to sit with Steve? You looked just as confused as I did, Catherine.”

“Gabby, calm down,” Catherine smiled squeezing the other woman’s shoulders. “You’re acting like Steve and Danny are having an affair.”

“All I know is Danny is different since he came back from that basement and he’s been through much worse than that. He looked...guilty. So did Steve. I’ve had my share of guilty boyfriends.”

Catherine dropped her coffee cup into the sink and headed out into the bright morning sun. There wasn’t much she could say or do to calm Gabby’s fears. All she could do was assure her that Steve would never betray her trust like that. Then she and Gabby both became so busy with work that neither was able to spend any time with the guys. It didn’t help her growing suspicions when Steve told her that Danny stayed with him that night at the hospital then stayed last night with him at the house.

To make matters worse, when she got to the store to pick up the few things she promised Steve, she had no idea what to get. She knew he like fresh fruit, steaks, and vegetables. However, for the life of her she couldn’t really think of any specifics or brands that he liked.

She stood in the breakfast aisle e for ten minutes staring blankly at the rows of boxes of cereal, fighting off an anxiety attack as she realized all the things she didn’t know about Steve. She picked up a box of Frosted Flakes and pretended to read the ingredients. Steve had met her family a few times, briefly. Catherine had accidentally met Steve’s sister and then his mother as a favor for him, but they never got so

deeply personal with each other’s past before the Navy. She didn’t know the details of his father’s or Freddie’s deaths till nearly four years after the fact. Danny knew. Granted he was there for his father’s death, considering he was the investigating officer, but he also knew about Freddie. Hell, she was in charge of giving Danny updates on his boy while they went to retrieve Freddie’s body.

Crumbling cardboard and crunching sounds from her hand startled her out of her thoughts. She had started crushing the innocent box of cereal. She looked around to see if anyone noticed, naturally she was being gawked at by a small boy. He stood frozen and puzzled by the woman. Catherine stuffed the box back on the shelf and made a hasty retreat. She decided he was getting fruit and juice, Danny was perfectly capable of getting the rest.

By the time she got to Steve’s house she had calmed down some. She had tried to push Gabby’s concerns out of her mind. Steve and Danny were partners, best friends. They had been through hell together and it was only naturally that they were going to be close, closer than most police partners. She just hadn’t been here in Pearl Harbor long enough to get used to them yet.

She wasn’t surprised when she had to squeeze her Corvette next to the Camaro and the Silverado. It was still early, earlier than she planned on being there. At the door, she didn’t knock or shout for help with the bags she was juggling, she just walked in. It was quiet and so was she. Her eyes went straight for the sofa, where she expected to find a sleeping Danny. It was empty. Devoid of Danny, a pillow, or any other evidence that anyone had ever slept on it. There was also no scent of coffee or breakfast to indicate that anyone had made it to the kitchen yet.

She moved into the kitchen where she finally heard signs of life upstairs. The shower was running, so someone was up. She looked outside to see if Steve’s towel was waiting for him to come back from his swim, but no. After putting her purchases away she found herself moving back to the living room. Her body moved on autopilot, taking the stairs silently. Her brain still denying everything her heart knew was true. She went straight to Steve’s bedroom. The bed was empty, but unmade. That was not normal, or maybe it was if Steve wasn’t feeling well. She couldn’t be sure. What she did know for sure was that Steve didn’t need to get clothing out of an overnight bag. One was sitting open on the foot of his bed. Shorts and boxer briefs were hanging halfway out of the bag as if they were left in haste. To prove her theory she saw a lone two-tone stripped sock lying on the ground next to the bag, its mate hooked on the zipper. She may

not know Steve as well as she thought she did but she knew for damn sure those weren’t his.

The shower had stopped running, but she wasn’t sure for how long. She hadn’t registered the change until she heard voices in the hall. Catherine took a deep breath and a seat next to the bag while she listened to the conversation floating in from the quiet hallway.

“I can’t believe you almost tackled me in the hallway,” Steve laughed sounding much better.

“Damn straight I did!” Danny boasted. “I’d rather wrangle you into the shower than try to drag you back to shore if something would have happened to you out there on your morning swim to Australia.”

The shuffling of feet indicated to her trained ears that their bare feet had stopped near the doorway to the bedroom.

“You were worried? I’m touched.”

“You’re touched alright. Why does it feel like we’ve had this conversation before? Besides, it may not have been your normal work out but you still got your cardio in.”

“Very true. Although, my neck and jaw are cramping in a way that is...new.”

“Yeah, but I now have a better respect for your over-achieving, ‘I’m a topper’ personality.”

“That so?”

Their voices were muffled then turned to wet unmistakable smacking sounds of lips as their feet shuffled, much more uncoordinated, toward the open bedroom door.

“What?” Danny laughed. “Your pawing my ass? It’s going to be a thing now isn’t it?”

Catherine raised her head in time to see Danny’s naked backside shielded only by Steve’s hands which were kneading the firm swell of his ass. Steve was equally naked, but mostly blocked by Danny who had his arms around Steve. They were both still damp from their shower and obliviously happy.

It only took a split second for a blissful, wanton Steve to sense there was something wrong. He did a startled double take before his face completely fell. Danny felt the changed in him. He looked over his shoulder to follow Steve’s eyes and saw her sitting on the bed.

“Oh, shit,” he cried out.

He scrambled to get around Steve without exposing himself. Steve tried to cover him as best he could. Danny stood just outside the door continuing to curse quietly. Steve though, was silent, shamelessly naked, and awaiting the one-woman firing squad. He looked almost grateful to be put out of his misery.

The look of complete surrender and desire to have it over with was what broke her. Tears started to gather in her eyes, but she’d be damned if he’d see them.

“I got you orange juice,” She squeaked out. “I wasn’t sure what kind to get, really. I tried to remember what I’ve seen you drink before. I’ve seen you drink orange juice. I mean who doesn’t? It’s an American staple. But you are from Hawaii so I thought about pineapple, but is that a stereotype? Then again I have seen you drink passion fruit and cranberry. But, I just went with orange.”

“Catherine,” Steve said firmly. “This isn’t how I wanted you to find out.”

“Wow. How very unoriginal,” she said quietly as she got up. “I would have also been looking for ‘you’re early’ or ‘it’s not what it looks like’.”

“Damn it, Steve. Pants!” Danny yelled.

Catherine picked up the shorts from Danny’s bag and handed them to Steve. Her large brown eyes were so disappointed, but so were his green-blue eyes. Neither was sure who was more disappointed in Steve. Never losing eye contact with her, he reached back and gave the shorts to Danny. He also managed to grab a pair for himself out of the dresser.

Danny slowly walked in, his mostly naked self trying not to look intimidated. She had to admire his balls for standing by Steve. However, Danny didn’t know Catherine all that well.

“So, yeah, I left the stuff in the kitchen. I figure if it isn’t anything you like your boy here can go get you whatever.”

“Catherine, please.”

“Save it,” Catherine snapped holding up her hands. “I don’t want to hear it. I should have seen this coming, really. I was warned, but I didn’t believe.”

“Warned?” Danny asked.

Catherine snapped her head to Danny in disgust that he had the audacity to talk.

“No. Both of you need to shut up right now and listen to me. Danny!” She waved her hand over him. “You’re best friends, you are brothers, or that’s what you told me. But it makes sense doesn’t it? I made the stupid mistake of thinking that he and I put in the time, the history and now that I’m stationed here at Pearl, that things would just work out, but it didn’t. Not when Danny was here. I panicked at the hospital when they started asking me questions that went beyond your name, rank, and serial number. They had to

get Danny. I couldn’t even go to the grocery store for you. But I’m sure Danny could. I’m sure Danny could go to any restaurant in the city and order for you, no problem. I know because I’ve been there to see it!”

Steve started to hold up his hand. She knew she was screaming. She didn’t give three shits. Let the neighbors call the cops. She’d loved to see the looks on the faces of HPD when they saw this.

“No! I’m not done,” She laughed a bit hysterically. “I should have seen it from the very beginning, when it was the Steve and Danny show. I teased you about the man dates, but it was more than that. You were more to Danny, to Grace, than that. See, it goes beyond knowing what food you like or what kind of tee shirts you wear, just because you work twenty hours a day together. You’ve opened up to Danny in a way, after all these years, you haven’t even come close to doing with me. You flat out told me you never wanted kids. Yet you’re co-chaperoning a camping trip with Danny’s daughter, taking her to the Victoria’s Secret fashion show, and do I need to bring last Halloween up?”

“This hasn’t been going on long, Catherine,” Danny urged. “Last night, this, it was the first...”

“You’re right,” Steve said stopping Danny’s words. “I love him. I have for a while. I just didn’t say anything.”

Catherine scoffed and wiped away any hint of weakness from her eyes before they had a chance to see them.

“That’s the screwed up part, McGarrett! You drag me around while you’ve been in love with him and too chicken shit to do anything about it. I’ve just been your back up. You call me for favors. Hell, your mother drags me into her mess! And I do it! You want me to get to know the team, I do that to. Kono’s one of my best friends now. Yet, Danny is the one who is always here. He and Grace are always showing up. That’s better than any birth control I know! I give Danny’s daughter advice, relationship advice. I’ve watched his daughter for him, all while this,” she waved her had around them, “this has been happening.”

“This!” Danny jumped in. “As I said, this just happened last night. We were going to tell you, but you were working.”

Catherine started laugh and took a few graceful steps toward the Jersey detective.

“So, I had to work overtime and Steve couldn’t dump me and you just couldn’t wait?” she smiled in his face. “Then were you so worried about conserving water this morning that you had to take a shower

together. So worried about conservation in fact that you just happened to forget that I said I was coming over? Or, and this is more likely, you wanted me to find you?”

The color drained in Danny’s face and he shook his head. She could see that he didn’t plan this. They were in love that much was clear. It was all hitting her, but she was so angry that she had been so blind that she didn’t give a damn. Right now she was holding on to Danny being a sneaky bitch and Steve a dirty liar.

“It’s not like that, Cath.”

Steve’s words came with a hand on her shoulder that felt t was burning through her skin. It felt slimy, dirty, and just all wrong. She jerked away from him, pointing her finger up at his face.

“Do not touch me. You make me sick. You’re a user and a liar, McGarrett.”

She turned her attention back to Danny who looked pissed now. She had insulted his man, so naturally he was going to be pissed.

“You. What’s Rachel going to think about this? Your family back home? Grace? Gabby? Does Gabby know that you’re cheating on her with a man?”

“Catherine, we’re handling this as best we can. Rachel and my family are my business and I’ll tell them.”

“Does Gabby know? Because she’s has an idea!”

Danny’s head jerked back like she’d smacked him. He wasn’t expecting that. The two of them really thought they were covering their tracks. Maybe she wasn’t the only one who was blind. It answered her question though, Gabby didn’t know. All she could see was the flash of that poor desperate woman in the parking lot questioning her own sanity. Catherine only helped her believe she was crazy. Here Catherine was the crazy, blind fool.

She reached up grabbing Danny by the shoulders and drove her knee into Danny’s groin. He buckled, folding in half and slumped to the floor with a grunt as all the air left him. She spared a moment to look down at the red-faced man before she turned to Steve. He took a step to Danny. It was a second of surprise that left him open and vulnerable. She reached back and released a swing that would connect with the side of his perfect damn jaw. It wasn’t enough to knock him down, but it had him stumbling into the dresser.

“You have twenty-four hours to tell Gabby, Williams or I will,” Catherine hissed before storming out of the room. “As for you McGarrett, you can find yourself a new favor girl.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's day didn't start out great, but he's got big plans to move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to the wonderful 4thoffive for the beta!

After their encounter with Catherine, Steve and Danny’s day just didn’t seem to go quite right. Steve withdrew into himself, demanding they go into work before his doctor’s appointment.  There was an uneasy feeling in the pit of Danny’s stomach. When they got to HQ, Steve tried slip back into his old role-asking about where they were on the case and avoiding all paper work. Chin and Kono didn’t seem to be buying the act either. They could tell there was something different. Thankfully, neither brought it up in front of Steve.  The morning seemed to drag by until it was time to go to Steve’s doctor’s appointment.

“You okay?” Danny finally asked looking over at the sulking hulk of a man.

Danny had been sneaking glances over at Steve the entire time he drove to the doctor’s office. There was a weak protest from Steve on the issue of who would drive. It was more to save face on Steve’s part than anything else, but Danny was glad when Steve settled into the passenger seat.

“Yeah,” Steve huffed. “You?”

“I’ll live,” Danny said adjusting his still sore crotch. “I should have known she’d go for the nuts.”

“I feel like a complete ass,” Steve lamented. “I never wanted her to see that.”

“I know, Steve. That’s not how either of us planned it, besides she was early.”

“I still cheated on her, Danny. I hurt her.”

“Yeah, well then why am I the one who had to have the ice pack this morning.”

“I’m serious.”

“Look, I know. I’m sorry. I didn’t want to hurt, Catherine either. She’s great. But I’m not sorry for what happened. I’m not sorry that we’re together now.”

Danny reached over and wrapped his hand around Steve’s wrist.

“I knew she was going to be hurt, but seeing us like that.”

There was a sinking feeling in Danny’s gut, the feeling that Danny’s brain had tried to tell him last night was going to happen if he had sex with Steve too soon. It was the feeling that Steve regretted Danny. He suddenly started to feel nauseous.

Danny slipped his hand from Steve’s and put it back on the steering wheel. He could feel Steve looking at him now.

“Danny, I’m sorry I hurt Catherine. I regret she what she saw, okay?” Steve sighed. “But not you, this doesn’t change anything about us, please don’t think that it does. I don‘t want anything to happen to us. I’m freaking out about this appointment for this post traumatic shit, and I can’t do this without you.”

Steve was starting to spin out of control and Danny was glad he decided to drive this morning. He reached back over and took Steve’s hand. He was pleasantly surprised when Steve laced their fingers together and held on tightly.

“You got me, babe. I just didn’t want you to regret what we did and resent me for it, that’s all.”

“I don’t. I don’t regret last night. I am sorry about my dreams,” Steve said quietly.

Danny squeezed his hand reassuringly. Steve had terrible nightmares the night before that had him setting up in bed spitting out military jargon or just flat out screaming. It went on for almost two hours before he calmed. Steve had been practically wrapped around Danny, almost held down by him.

“Don’t be. Don’t ever be sorry about that. You can’t control it. You make sure you tell this doctor about that. Don’t get too attached though. We’ll see how great he is after I have Kono run a background on him.”

“You’re just mad because he doesn’t want you to be in the room with me for the first session.”

Danny had a thousand reasons why it was a bad idea for Steve to go to his appointment alone, but there was no point it making this worse for Steve.

“It’s fine. He’s the doctor.”

Danny pulled to the front of the large building where the doctor’s office was located on the third floor. He stared at the front door, almost distrustful of the building itself.

“I’ll be fine, Danny,” Steve said.

“I know you will. If anything, and I mean anything happens, I’ll be right outside the door. Anything doesn’t feel right you just walk away, and come get me.”

Steve’s face screwed up in a quizzical fashion as he stared at Danny, but soon a smile broke out over his face.

“Why does it sound like you just gave me the speech you’ve been saving for Grace’s first date? The one that you, weirdly enough, think you’re going to be chaperoning? I’m confused.”

Danny rolled his eyes and leaned in for a kiss.

“Because I will, but that won’t be till she’s twenty-five so shut it.”

With that the two men readied themselves and headed into the building.

Steve and Danny headed back to HQ for the rest of the work day. Danny would have taken them home, but he had a very important meeting today before he had to meet with Gabby. He believed both meetings were important for moving on with Steve.

Danny was carrying three bottles of water to his office taking in the lovely site of Steve on his sofa. He was sprawled out, one leg curled up on the cushions the other ridiculously long leg stretched out in the middle of the floor. Steve had loosened up greatly since his appointment with the doctor. Danny had found himself doing the same thing, just thankful things went well. Steve had a smile on his face before he started laughing at something Kono was saying. She was mirroring her boss on the opposite end of the sofa, trying to make herself look as long as possible. Kono had her back to Danny so she couldn’t see him coming.

Danny’s hand was about to grip the door handle when he heard Kono say, “You don’t have to say anything, boss. I already know Danny’s a good kisser.”

“Wow,” Steve covered his faced with one large hand.

“Water,” Danny announced coming into the room. “What’s going on?”

“Thanks,” Kono smiled as Danny handed them their water. “Nothing. Just chatting.”

“Uh huh,” Danny scowled going over to sit in his own chair.

He looked over to Steve to see how he was reacting. It was clear Kono knew. If she knew then Chin knew. Steve didn’t seem to be bothered. He was smiling over his water bottle at Danny. That was good enough for him.

Before the questioning could continue Chin popped into the office.

“How’d your appointment go?” Chin asked as leaned back against Danny’s desk.

“Good,” Steve nodded a bit embarrassed. “It looks like I do have it.”

Steve looked over to Danny whose stern blue eyes pressed him to go on with his story.

“I have post traumatic stress disorder,” Steve said with long breath. “I’ll go in for continued treatment, but my doctor thinks I’ll be able to handle it.”  
“So, you’ll be able to come back to work soon?” Kono asked.

“Yes, but…,” Danny jumped in raising his hand.

“Yes, because Danny had to jump the poor doctor as soon as he came out of his office,” Steve laughed.

“I needed validation of your claims, Steven,” Danny scowled.

“Where’s the trust, Daniel?”

“Anyway, the doctor said he needs to avoid active duty for at least a week till he can be re-evaluated. And he has to try to avoid stressful situation until then as well. He needs to be eased into things.”

“How do you feel about that?” Chin asked Steve.

Steve shrugged, “What else can I do? What with my own private nurse ready to tackle me if I even look at my gun?”

“Damn right I will,” Danny smiled.

“You love it,” Kono grinned.

Danny noted the grin on Chin’s face as well just before his cell rang. Danny was definitely screwed and the air of secrecy was lost. Chin spoke a few words into the phone before getting off the desk and turning nonchalantly to Danny.

“Hey, Danny, those gentlemen you wanted to talk to are here. I’ll go with you if you want and it will go faster. Kono and Steve can hold down the fort.”

“Sure,” Danny said acting as casual as can be.

Inside he was thrumming with adrenaline. He had been waiting all day for that call. This was going to take some major acting on both their parts to not make Steve suspicious. They’d kept Kono out of the loop for much of it just incase Steve would press her for information.

“What gentlemen?” Steve asked.

Danny glared at him as he got to his feet.

“Nothing, just finishing up some things up with a case: procedures, policies, and whatnot. You wouldn’t be interested,” Danny huffed.

Steve sat up quickly and looked like he was ready to follow, but Danny held up his hand in protest.

“No, sit. What did the doctor just get done telling you? Chin and I got this. Kono restrain him if need be.”

“Got it,” Kono chirped happily.

“I’ll bring him right back, promise,” Chin smiled.

“Besides, you two can go back to girl talk about my osculation skills.”

The pair on the sofa looked up at him with twin expressions of comical confusion.

“Look it up while we’re gone.”

On that note Chin and Danny left heading toward the interrogation room.

“You got everything set up?” Danny asked Chin.

“You mean did I get everything ready to use our play from the McGarrett playbook again? Yes. You sure you want to do this?”

“This, my dear friend,” Danny said with waving hands as he walked. “is so unimaginably tame compared to all the sick, McGarrettish things I really want to do to them.”

“Then let’s go have a chat with Randy and Brody, the idiot brothers who tried to blow you up,” said Chin.

“Let’s.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny gets a bit of revenge but things with Gabby don't go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to the 4thoffive for your continuing help.

The interrogation room they were being held in was no better than their cells in Halawa: hot, blank, and made of stone, 

Randy looked over at his brother who was slumped forward in his seat. It was the first time he'd seen his brother since they'd gotten locked up. Now they were handcuffed to these chairs sitting in front of a metal table waiting for who knows what. His brother's normally dark bronze skin looked sickly and pale. Brody had just been released from the hospital and transferred to jail. They had been denied bond so they were stuck in jail until their trial. . Their bosses certainly weren't stepping forward to help them out. Brody was the bigger and bulkier of the two of them, but he was the little brother and Randy still treated him that way.

"This is all your fault," Brody groaned.

"Five-O man, seriously?"

"What? You da one who try ta blow us all sky high!"

Brody's head snapped up and he stared at Randy with a hateful glare.

"I was high!"

This was something they were going to be fighting about for years to come – if they ever got out of this. Randy needed to make a deal, but like his little brother said, they screwed with Five-O. Things weren't looking good. The door swung open and a one of their arresting officers walked in. Randy recognized the Asian lieutenant immediately. He screwed a tight scowl on his face and watched his brother drop his head again. "Gentlemen, I bet you're wondering why you were brought here today?" Chin said pleasantly enough. "Well, it looks like we have some unfinished business."

"We've been charged and arrested," Randy said. "What more you want?"

"I want your bosses. Right now you two are taking the fall for everything, but after that botched meth lab explosion back there at the house, no one really believes you two are behind the production of this advanced LSD. What I want is who is making it and why?"

Randy looked over at his brother. His heart was racing thinking about what kind of a deal he could get and if he could get something that would protect both of them, something that could take them both far away from Oahu where no one could find them. But this cop could screw him over and he'd end up knifed as soon as he got back to the cell block. Randy had heard stories about Five-O. This calm, cool, collected member of the team in front of them was supposedly dropped in Halawa dressed as a prisoner. Everyone had heard about the riot at the prison but the news hadn't confirmed that a member of Five-O was on the inside. But he heard the stories of how Chin Ho Kelly tore the place apart, after he’d been beaten and shanked. And he was supposed to be the most rational of the four to deal with. Kono was definitely not a woman to be crossed on the waves or the streets. The girl was supposedly screwing around with the head of the Yakuza. The most irrational of the bunch was their leader, McGarrett. However, the hoale’s wrath was legendary too. Anyone who messed with Danny’s family, or children in general, quickly learned it was a mistake, and that message spread quickly on the streets. Randy remembered he was the one who stuck McGarrett with the needle filled with the drugs they were cooking. McGarrett was Danny’s partner and that made him family. Things were not looking good, and Randy needed to tread lightly.

“And what do we get? Huh? What do we get if we talk? Or are you just gonna beat a confession out of us?” Brody screamed.

Randy hardly recognized his brother’s voice. It was desperate. He acted like a frightened animal backed into a corner.

“Shut the hell up!” Randy demanded. He turned to look at Chin. “We want to talk to our lawyer.”

“Really?” Chin arched his eyebrow at them. “Court appointed, right? You really think they will be much help?”

The door opened again and the compact figure Randy was hoping not to see came sweeping into the room. Detective Williams had two bottles of water in one hand and a briefcase in the other.

“Chin, buddy, how are our guys doing?” Danny asked

“Enraged. Agitated.” Chin shrugged.

“Try being locked in a basement with a drugged SEAL. By the way the surveillance cameras to this room stopped working about five minutes ago.”

“Really?” Chin asked feigning surprise.

“Yeah strange. Kono’s calling tech support. You know I would but I’m officially not supposed to be here. I’m still on sick leave and all.”

Randy sat up a little straighter in his chair and practically willed his big mouth brother to keep his trap shut. Danny set the water down in front of them along with the briefcase, popping it open.

“I brought you guys some water. It can get awful hot in here.”

Danny pulled out four sets of cuffs with long chains dangling down between them. Randy really began to worry. He could feel the heavy weight of Brody’s eyes on him.

“Can’t really drink these with your hands cuffed to your seats,” Danny said with a tight grin.

Danny moved fluidly around Randy and Brody. Randy’s heart beat wildly, not knowing what to expect out of the blond mainlander. Danny attached one end of the new cuffs to the chair before placing the other end on Randy’s wrist, just above where the original t cuff was affixed. He did the same thing to Brody. Danny removed the first set of cuffs and now Randy and Brody were both able to bring their hands up to the table top. It was a simple gesture, but Randy was far from trusting either cop yet.

“I was just explaining to them that if they don’t start talking, they will spend the next twenty years in jail for crimes that were committed by others,” explained Chin.

Brody nervously opened his water bottle, spilling a little on the table before finally getting it to his mouth and taking a long drink.

“More than that if the DA gets the terrorism charges,” Danny crossed his arms in front of his chest. “They’re still waiting to hear back from the FBI.”

“Terrorism!” Randy shouted.

“Yeah, you see the funny thing about LSD is it’s mostly known as a hippy drug. Something for artists to use to get inspired, but this is something different. This is something so mind-altering that it could cripple military defense. I mean I saw its handy work first hand on a Navy SEAL,” Danny laughed and smiled over at Chin. “Stuff really works. So my thinking was, and the DA agreed, that this has to be a chemical weapon of some kind. Be smart – talk. Give up the who, what, and where and get a reduced sentence. Continue to be stupid and you’re looking at something far worse than just attempted murder of my partner and me, along with the drug charges of course. Unless,

that is, you want to go to the big boy jail with a bunch of terrorists.” Randy and Brody both exchanged nervous glances.

“We want off the island, anywhere, just somewhere that our bosses and their gangs can’t find us.” Randy said.

“I think we can arrange that,” Chin replied..

“Nebraska it is,” Danny said clapping his hands.

“How about we reduce our charges?” Brody bravely spoke up.

Danny slammed his hands down on the table. Both brothers jumped, falling silent and staring at the man looming over them.

“You know the other interesting thing about LSD is, well your special brand of liquid super LSD in particular, you can put the liquid drops on almost anything then ingest. It’s really smart actually. I’ve heard of dropping it on Gummy Bears before, but you could put it on just about anything and the person wouldn’t know – even water.” “You lolo!” Brody cried out knocking the bottle away.

“Or you could just inject the liquid directly into the skin like you did to Commander McGarrett,” Danny said ignoring Brody.

Danny went back to the briefcase producing a syringe. He set it down between the two Hawaiian men, just out of reach of their cuffed hands. The Jersey man with his slicked back hair was more terrifying with this calm demeanor than if he would just let loose on them. Randy was counting the seconds until the detective snapped and stuck them both with the needle before beating them both to a bloody pulp.

“Now what Commander McGarrett went through was a true testament of your product,” Danny said pointing to the syringe. “He didn’t just trip out and start seeing pink

elephants. No he had flashbacks to his time in the military: tours of duty, missions, and whatnot. It went so far he thought he was his ten-year-old self again. It was terrifying and painful to watch, but somehow he managed to get through it. But he was trained to endure physical and mental torture so maybe that played a role in it. I mean he is a member of one of the most elite military forces in the world. The ones who are out there putting themselves on the line so jackasses like you can sell your drugs and buy illegal guns, but I digress.”

Randy shifted in his chair watching Danny who had his hands flat on the table, his palms resting on either side of the syringe.

“He’s still affected by what you did to him, even though the drug has left his system. It’s something he’ll have to deal with for a long fucking time. Imagine what that drug would do to someone who wasn’t trained to withstand torture, like yourself or your brother over here. Could you imagine what would happen if poor dumb, sensitive Brody was dosed and dumped back in prison? What kind of stuff would come out of his mouth, huh?”

“We’ll cop to our part,” Randy voice shook. “Give up everyone. Just get us off the island.”

“Done and done,” Danny moved away from the table quickly.

Randy watched as Danny took back the syringe and tucked it in the briefcase.

“Alright boys, I’m going to go turn the surveillance cameras back on and we’ll get started,” Chin said.

“What? Wait? Am I…?” Brody stuttered.

“Is he…?’ Randy asked at almost the same time.

“Just water,” Danny smiled over his shoulder as he headed for the door. “I need y

ou boys level-headed for your affidavits.”

Randy was never so happy to see two cops leave in his entire life.

~

As soon as they both stepped out of the interrogation room, and the door was firmly shut behind them, Chin patted Danny on the back.

“I’m proud of you,” Chin laughed. “I really thought I was going to have to pull you off them at some point.”

“Believe me, I wanted to give them a Jersey beating,” Danny said running a free hand through his hair. “But I think Steve would have noticed if I broke my hands on those fuckwads’ faces.”

“You really had them going, about dosing them.”

“Yeah, well, as great as that sounds, you didn’t see Steve last night –s

creaming, crying, holding on to me. I wouldn’t wish that on anyone.”

The words fell out of Danny’s mouth before he could stop them. He trusted Chin and he knew that Chin was already aware something had changed between Steve and himself, it was just a matter of admitting it.

“Yeah, I’m glad he’s got you,” Chin squeezed Danny on the shoulder. “You guys need anything?”

“Actually, there is one more difficult conversation I have to have today. I’m running late for it. Time flies when you’re having fun. Can you just hang with Steve? Keep an eye on him for me?”

“Sure,” Chin smiled and took the briefcase from Danny. “Ohana.”

“Thanks.”

~

The antique grandfather clocked ticked obnoxiously loud in the corner of Gabby's office. This was once a place she sought refuge in. A place where she could go to work and be happy, but she was far from happy now. After her conversation with her parents and her constant worry over her relationship with Danny, Gabby felt like her life had been derailed. She had been anxiously awaiting Danny's arrival, when she heard a knock on her door she nearly jumped out of her chair.

"Come in," She said softly.

She was on her feet and had rounded the desk before Danny managed to make it a foot into the room. Gabby didn't care how somber he looked as he shut the door, or how obviously he wore his emotions on his face – clearly he was in desperate need to tell her something – right now she needed him. She needed a friend and maybe she was just selfish. Maybe she was just afraid because she knew what Danny was going to say.

Gabby threw her arms around Danny's neck and that garnered a startled gasp from her boyfriend. His strong arms wrapped around her small waist and he hushed her softy. "Hey Gabby. What's going on?" He asked gently.

She pulled back enough to look Danny in the eyes, happy to see he still did genuinely care about her.

"It's my dad, Danny. He has cancer, lung cancer.”

She watched the color drain from Danny's face and all words he had left him. He pulled her back into his arms and just held her close.

"That's why he wanted to talk to me yesterday."

"I'm sorry. Is it? I mean..."

"He goes to the doctor today, but it's serious. Enough that it will at the very least make him have to retire. I'm so worried, Danny, and I just don't know what to do and I didn't want to bother you, because well, I wasn't sure what was going on… with Steve." "Let's sit down," Danny said pulling her over to the sofa. Gabby lost it. Tears began flowing down her face. She didn't mean for it to happen but the stress had finally gotten to her. Gabby let Danny guide her over to her sofa. He grabbed a few tissues for her from the box on the coffee table, but quickly returned to her side.

"I know you have something you want to talk to me about Danny," She said almost mournfully. "I just...I could really use your company first."

Looking over at Danny, she hoped he understood. He had one arm around her, gently rubbing her back. Danny didn't seem surprised he just nodded, settling back on the sofa. He drew her closer to him putting her head to his shoulder. She wrapped her arm around him and soaked in his warmth.

"I need to calm myself. I need to drive home." "Out of the question," Danny said. "I'll take you home. We'll talk there. Okay?"

"Okay."

Gabby closed her eyes and just let in the feeling of being with Danny take over. She understood that this was probably the last time this was going to happen and that things were going to end between them, but right now she was going to be a little selfish and use Danny for as long as she could.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Danny says he's going to make things right, Steve wonders if Danny's having second thoughts about their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many continued thanks to 4thofFive for the revisions. You're a lifesaver!

When Steve looked down at his watch it was nearly 7 p.m.. His leg bounced nervously as he pretended to watch the game on TV. Chin sat cool and calm next to him on the sofa. Steve had been annoyed when his friend had followed him home.

"Why does Danny get to hog you all the time?" Chin protested when he showed up at Steve's door with Chinese takeout. "I was looking forward to some bro time."

"Come in," Steve rolled his eyes.

Around five Danny had sent a text to Chin saying that he had run into some delays and asked if he wouldn’t mind keeping Steve company. Chin had tried to explain it to Steve rationally, but it all sounding like Chin was moonlighting as a babysitter to him.

It took the course of dinner and Chin’s smooth conversation tactics to start getting Steve to open up about what Danny was really supposed to be doing tonight and about their new relationship. Kono had flat out confronted Steve about it earlier that day, thanks to her intel from Catherine. Chin confirmed that if Kono had to be stuck in the middle of it she was going to drag him down with her.

"You're going to bounce a hole in the floor if you don't stop," Chin said.

Steve grunted and shifted in his seat.

"How long does it take?" he finally complained. "The exchange with Catherine took all of five minutes."

"I don't think Danny wants a repeat of the exchange with Catherine," Chin stressed.

"I should have gone with him."

"Maybe Gabby got stuck in a meeting or they’re talking about every feeling th

ey’ve had since third grade, knowing Danny's luck."

Steve's phone had been sitting next to him on the arm of the sofa, in clear view so he wouldn't miss anything. It finally lit up. He grabbed it quickly seeing the incoming text message from Danny.

"What the hell?" Steve mumbled.

"Everything okay?"

"He said things didn't go exactly as planned, but not to worry he's handling it. And he'd talk to me later"

"That's good."

"How does that translate to good?"

"Because, it's Danny. Danny has horrible luck with women which naturally means this wasn't going to go the way he planned. But he's a man of his word and if he said he's handling it he's handling it."

"But..."

Chin laughed before taking a long drink of his beer.

"Oh you will see him later you overgrown sixteen-year-old girl."

Steve wanted to rage and yell. He wanted to tell Chin off, because he had several damn good reasons to be insecure. The first of them being Danny was with Gabby. Perfect, educated, stable, and non-penis equipped Gabby. She was a lot easier to bring home to Jersey than Steve.

"Don't worry, Steve. Danny's all yours, has been for a long time. And he will do whatever it takes to make it work, no matter how messy it gets."

That deflated Steve's anger and he settled back down in his seat.

"You guys saw it happening didn't you?"

"Yeah," Chin smiled over his bottle. "We just didn't know if you two did."

Steve let out a long breath and finally started watching TV again. That didn't stop his hand from fidgeting with his phone, or his thumb from typing out a quick message and sending it to Danny.

_'Fine. love you.'_

He felt his face getting red as soon as he sent it and he wished he could pull it back out of the air as soon as he sent it. Never in his life had he sent a message that had said that. He had a hard enough time saying that verbally.

Ninety excruciating seconds later his phone vibrated.

_'love u 2. goof.'_

He put the phone in his pocket and decided instead of worrying he would feel sorry for his partner and whatever he was going through. Gabby didn't seem like the slap-you-in-the-face type, but she did seem like the emotional type, so he wasn't that sorry he was missing out on that.

The next morning Steve woke at what Danny would have called an ungodly hour, even for Steve. He started to feel restless. Late last night Danny had sent another text saying things didn’t go as planned and he was heading straight for bed. Steve tried not to obsess about it, call Danny and ask him a million questions, or drive over to his apartment; instead he simply tried to get some sleep himself.

When he woke he decided to surprise Danny, since he knew last night wasn’t easy for him. That’s what he was telling himself anyway. The truth was he needed to see Danny. He needed to know that it was over with Gabby so he could execute his perfect plan of getting Danny naked and begging for him.

After his normal morning routine, he went to the bakery and picked up malasadas and coffee for Danny and headed over to his apartment. He pulled in around the time that Danny should have just been getting out of bed. The only problem was the Camaro was nowhere to be found.

It felt wrong and it had Steve feeling very uneasy. Nervous needle pricks stuck him all along his spine. Steve knew there had to be a rational explanation, but his ultra paranoia wasn’t letting him think of one. He checked his phone, but he had no new messages to indicate Danny tried to reach him. There were no new cases that could have gotten Danny out of bed that early. There were no messages to say something had happened to Grace. An emergency was the only explanation for why Danny would leave the bed he loved so much so early – unless Danny never made it back to his bed.

Steve felt sick. If something had happened to Danny last night after he left Gabby Steve didn’t know how he was going to handle it. He started breaking out in a cold sweat at the thought of Danny being carjacked or mugged at the ATM in the middle of the night. His mind raced with images of his blond lover lying bloody in a ditch like road kill, or abducted by someone they’d previously collared, now out for revenge. Steve could see Danny bound to a chair, beaten within an inch of his life while Steve was out buying coffee and pastries.

Before he knew it he was hyperventilating. The only good part was he recognized he was doing it. Steve was able to see he was going off the deep end and needed to pull himself back. He just needed to call Danny, hear his voice and then he would know everything was alright. Then he thought about how the last person to see Danny last night

was Gabby. What if Danny didn’t come home last night, because he never left Gabby?

Steve looked over at his phone. Logically, he should call Danny. He decided to pull out his tablet. Kono had them all hooked up with an app that would let them access the GPS location of their teammates’ vehicles in case of an emergency. Steve felt like he was having the mother of all panic attacks so that qualified as an emergency.

Thirty seconds felt like three years, but finally the red blinking light indicated what Steve had feared. Danny was at Gabby’s house. Again, all the worst case scenarios popped into Steve’s mind. This time it was of Danny’s naked, compact body lying on top of the beautiful Anthropologist, Danny’s blond hair falling on his face as he drives into her. His rough voice telling her he was sorry, that Steve was just a mistake, and that he loved only her.

Steve’s truck tires squealed as he pealed out of the parking lot. He needed to get the hell out of there and away from the pictures in his mind.

~

Mornings were always an event at the Edwards home. Little Charles was into everything and a constant shadow to his older sister. Rachel always had her hands full.

"Grace, put him down," Rachel scolded.

Graced rolled her eyes but set her brother down on his feet. He had been riding piggyback on Grace into the living room. Rachel had Grace's bag for cheerleading in one hand and Charles's back pack in the other.

"Take these and put them by the door. Then take your brother and wash up for breakfast."

"Okay, mom."

Grace took the bags and walked away knowing that her brother would obediently follow. Rachel shook her head at her children before turning her attention back to her own leather bag. She needed her laptop and a few other things before she took Grace to cheer day camp. She was just heading to the kitchen to join the kids when her housekeeper stopped her by the foyer.

"Mrs. Edwards, there is someone at the gate who wants to speak to you."

"Who is it?"

Rachel wasn't expecting anyone this morning and she was hoping it was Danny just dropping by to disrupt what she had planned.

"It's Commander McGarrett. Just him. Mr. William's isn't with him."

Rachel's chest tightened and she swore her heart stopped beating for a second.

"Let him in and go keep the kids in the kitchen please."

The housekeeper nodded quickly before rushing off to let the Commander in. She must have picked up on Rachel's anxious behavior. As soon as Rachel saw the large blue truck pull up by the door, she walked out to meet the man. She watched him carefully as he emerged from the truck, searching the imposing man for answers.

"Steve," Rachel said. "Danny?"

Steve seemed tense. He almost looked like he had been crying, or desperately trying not to. But if he had been crying then something unimaginably bad must have happened. Rachel began to feel light-headed. Steve raised his large hand and jogged up to the house.

"He's fine. I'm sorry to show up here. I just," Steve trailed off staring into Rachel's eyes searching for something. "Danny's okay, but..."

Rachel took a deep breath and brought a hand up to clutch her chest. Her ex-husband was the most infuriatingly frustrating man she'd ever known, but she had no idea what she do if she ever lost him. Just because they divorced didn’t mean she would ever take the news of Danny being hurt, or worse, any easier. Steve, however. looked like he'd just lost his best friend. In her mind that meant Danny had just done something incredibly stupid.

"What did Danny do?"

"I didn't know where else to go, but...I really don't know what's going on with Danny to tell you the truth. I haven't talked to him, but if something is going on with him and...He didn't go home last night. I don't think he did."

"You think he was with Gabby?" Rachel leaned against the door. "You're worried about where you stand with him because you both have yet to break it off with your girlfriends?"

"Yes," Steve said astonished. "Well, no I have. But she wasn’t my girlfriend really. Danny was supposed to talk to Gabby about it last night. The thing is...if we don't work and he wants to leave Five-0 and go back to HPD then I'll lose not just him, but..."

Steve's eyes drifted over Rachel's shoulder toward the house. His face started to turn a scarlet red. Danny had gone on and on to her about how backwards Steve was about opening up to people about his emotions but this was almost as difficult as having a conversation with Charles when he was just learning to speak.

"You’re worried that Danny's having second thoughts about you and might rather be with Gabby and as a result would leave Five-0 and take Grace away from you? Seriously?"

Steve just stood there mimicking a gold fish for a few moments before he pulled it together and started to retreat.

"I'm being ridiculous. It's this...I'm going through this stuff right now. I'm...I guess..."

"Sensitive. Danny's updated me. It's alright. Listen, Danny isn't going to be the easiest person to have as your better half, but as convoluted as it surely will be, I'm sure he has a reasonable explanation for what happened last night."

Rachel took a couple steps forward and reached out to rest her hand on Steve's arm.

"As for you, I may not know you all that well but I owe you a debt of gratitude for helping save Grace and keeping Danny safe. It's a debt I'll never fully be able to repay, but as far as Grace goes you will always be welcome as Uncle Steve; that goes for Charles as well."

His large chest heaved in a large gasp of air and his stormy eyes looked her over in disbelief. She knew he had no real reason to believe her, but he seemed grateful for her gesture.

"In fact, I happen to know their company, especially over pancakes, can be a great mood lifter. Would you like to join us?"

"I don't want to interrupt." Steve was trying to be polite but the smile on his face told her otherwise.

"Please, I insist. Grace would love to see you."

~

Meanwhile, Danny made his way back from Gabby’s apartment. He had one more stop to make. He was hoping he could finish up and get back to Steve before the situation could get any worse.

"Are you sure you’re up to working today?" Danny asked Gabby as he followed her into her office.

She shrugged, setting her things down on her desk before turning back to Danny. Her hair was pulled up in a lazy bun and her dress was already wrinkled before the day had begun. She was definitely not herself.

"If I don’t work I’m just going to be sitting around at home waiting to hear about Dad’s appointment drowning my sorrows in ice cream that I don’t need. Besides, everything is a mess here."

Gabby walked around her desk and back over to the sofa where the whole disaster that was last night had started. Danny didn’t see the confident woman who first enticed him. This woman was battered on the inside and painted up on the outside to look like she was fine, but it was far from convincing. There was a twist of guilt in his stomach that made him sick knowing that he helped, in part, with that battering.

"You didn’t have to drive me to work today, but thank you." She managed to give him a weak smile, her soft eyes still a bit swollen from her tears.

Danny felt like the weak one now. He went over to her and sat down next to her.

"Least I could do."

Gabby snorted before a sad laugh left her.

"You know as an anthropologist I’ve been taught to learn from the past or be doomed to repeat it. Yet how cliché is it to put a career before everything only to end up l

osing any semblance of a life?" She looked over at Danny knowing he would get it.

"Ever since I was little my father has been telling me romantic fairy tales from around the world and I always wondered when that day would come for me, when that prince, hero, or warrior was going to come for me. But then college, field work, promotions came for me. I began to wonder if there was any hope in those stories, any hope in finding a man with any valor; like my father. So I married my work. Little did I know a detective from New Jersey would come sweeping into my life here in Hawaii of all places."

Danny’s chest tightened and he really felt like jumping out of the nearest window. If only she could have been the violent type of gal like Catherine, he could have taken that a lot better.

"My dad was always my hero, but this guy, this Jersey boy," Gabby smiled over at Danny fondly. "He was a father too, who followed his daughter to the ends of the earth. He’s a knight in shining loafers in a land where everyone wears slippers; never a dull moment and never a dull conversation. I thought I had my chance, but I was married to my work. But I thought that was okay because he was married to his work too. Apparently much more married then I thought."

"Gabby," Danny stood up needing to pace. "I should have told you sooner."

"I didn’t make it easy. Work," She laughed bitterly, clearly beating herself up. "All I worried about was work, but you had Steve. I really need to adjust my priorities. In the past two days my museum has fallen apart, my dad gets diagnosed with cancer – who knows when I‘ll be able to fly in to see him – and my boyfriend dumps me for the hottest guy in Oahu. And all I want to do is hop a plane to anywhere that isn’t here."

Danny knelt down in front of Gabby taking her hands in his. Last night had been terrible for both of them. After Danny took Gabby home they talked for hours and everything came spilling out. No stone was left unturned. She had called him every name in the book, but then blamed herself for everything. Danny stayed with her that night but slept on the sofa, if those five hours of tossing and turning could be called sleep.

"I’m so sorry. I really wanted to be that knight for you," Danny said tugging at her hands to get her attention. "But…"

"You can’t force it," She sighed looking up at him. "You can’t force who fall in love with. You really love him, I can see that. "

Danny nodded slowly.

"If it makes you feel any better," Danny opened his arms wide and let out a nervous laugh. "I'm scared shitless and have absolutely no idea what I'm doing, but for him I'm trying."

She shrugged a small knowing smile on her face.

"You’re terrified yes, but as long as you’re in it together you'll carry him across mountains if you have to. Love has a way of making you feel worthy…. or so they say."

Danny had to laugh at that. The truth of the matter was simple, he and Steve had done basically that and more for each other, but they had probably loved each other longer then either had been willing to admit.

"I’m still here for you and I will always be here for you. Please, let me know about your dad. Call me any time," he urged.

She nodded. Danny wasn’t too convinced she would do it, but he would keep checking in on her. He wasn’t so sure how Steve was going to like it, but he would have

to explain it to the big guy. Besides, Danny was sure Steve wasn’t too anxious to completely cut Catherine out of his life for good either.

Danny kissed Gabby on the forehead before slowly rising to his feet. She followed him to the door and gave him one last hug. She held on tightly seeking his warmth and friendship. He hushed her and soothed her with promising words that he would check on her soon.

The woman was going to need some time, not to mention the fact she was dealing with the worry over her father. Danny still hated himself a little for the timing over everything, and he hated himself a little more for being glad it was done and over with so Steve wouldn’t have to worry he was doing something wrong behind anyone’s back. Truth be told, Danny didn’t think either woman deserved that anyway.

As Danny made his way out of the museum, his thoughts drifted to Steve. There was no doubt he was worried about Danny and why he didn’t come over last night. Danny decided to call Steve when someone caught his attention, a stunning, pale brunette leaning back against her Corvette which was parked next to his car.

"Life just gets better and better," Danny grumbled to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is confront in the parking lot, while Steve unloads to his teammates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to 4thoffive for her amazing editing work!

“Nice morning isn’t it?” Catherine asked pleasantly.

“What are you doing here?”

His tone was aggressive and that was exactly how he was feeling. There was only one reason for Catherine to be at the museum and that was for the hurt, scared woman Danny just left. Danny’s mood immediately shifted from aggressive to over-protective for his now ex-girlfriend.

Catherine held her hands up like she was the innocent party in all this.

“It told you 24 hours. I’m just seeing if you did the right thing,” she calmly said like she was just doing her job in making sure Gabby wasn’t getting screwed over.

Danny couldn’t argue with any of that. Catherine and Gabby were both innocent in what Steve and Danny had done, but it did little to dissipate Danny’s anger now.

“It’s done, over. No need for you,” he growled at her.

“Really?” she asked suspiciously. “Because you two looked awfully friendly in there. Or are you that good that you talked your way out of another hit to the groin? Or is she just that understanding?”

Danny laughed bitterly. He never wished Catherine had a dick more than he did at that moment, just so he could punch her right in the face.

“No. Unlike some Navy savages I know, Gabby is more refined and took it with a bit more class.”  
“Well she didn’t see her boyfriend naked with handful of his equally naked partner, so…” Catherine shrugged.

“Look, you don’t believe me, ask her yourself, just please don’t do it today okay? Wait till later and then text her or something. She’s going through a lot right now and she doesn’t need you making it worse.”

“You’re that hard to get over?” Catherine laughed crossing her arms. “I’m looking out for Steve too you know?”

“I’m not cheating on Steve,” Danny rolled his eyes. “Yesterday Gabby’s dad found out he had cancer, but I had to tell her about Steve because some Navy intelligence pain-in-my-ass threatened to out me if I didn’t. So she’s having a bad fucking day and I’m asking you, as a decent human being, please leave her the fuck alone or I swear to God I may not be able to kick your ass but I will have Kono do it. That may sound childish, but I am telling you Gabby is a good and decent woman, not fucked like the rest of us – well until now – but I’m trying to keep her level of fucked-up-ness to a minimum.”

Catherine pursed her lips together and her jaw was clenched so tightly Danny thought it would break. Nothing was going how he had pictured it at all. Then again nothing ever did.

“You’re pissed, I get it! You love him, I get it!” Danny shouted. “You wanna take it out on someone. Take it out on me. Hit me! Kick me! Slap me around! I can take it. I can take a beating all day long. I could give a fuck. Right now though, she can’t and neither can Steve.”

Danny held his arms out and waited. Her fists were balled up at her sides and it looked like at any point she would start swinging. He wasn’t kidding when he said he didn’t give a fuck. It wouldn’t be the first time he took a beating and it wouldn’t be the last. Whatever ended the madness and protected the others involved.

“I do love him,” Catherine finally said.

Danny dropped his arms back down to his sides. The woman’s anger seemed to have left her. A more vulnerable, gentle version of Catherine Rollins stood before him, one that almost made her seem harmless.

“But if you hurt him, Danny I swear to God…”

“Yeah, I think I got the idea,” Danny nodded.

~

Being the first one in to work had its advantages. For example, Chin could enjoy his coffee just the way he liked without the backlash of his co-workers. Today, for one reason or another, everyone was running late and Chin just happened to be the lucky one through the door first this morning. He was just turning on his computer at his desk when he heard the doors open and hurried footsteps heading his way. Chin lifted his head in time to see Kono rushing into his office, a pissed off look on her face.

“You are not going to believe this one,” Kono said.

“Good morning to you, too,” Chin said, leaning back in his chair.

  
“I told you all about last night when I hung out with a very broken-hearted and drunk Catherine right?”

Chin nodded, “Yeah, I got your text while I was hanging out with Steve.”

“Well this morning she went to go see Gabby,” Kono pulled her phone. “Look at what Catherine sent me.”

Chin took the phone from Kono, raising his eyebrows at the picture before looking back up to Kono for confirmation.

“There has to be a rational explanation,” Chin defended. “Things must not have gone as Danny planned.”

“I can’t wait to hear it. Wasn’t Danny going to talk to Gabby last night? Break it off?”

“Yeah, that’s what Steve said anyway. I never saw Danny.”

The doors opened again and this time it was Steve who came thundering in. Storm clouds seemed to follow him as he stomped through the corridor.

“We can’t tell Steve about this,” Chin told her.

Kono nodded in agreement and they both headed out to the bull pen where they found Steve. He was pacing in front of the table-top computer. His hands were raking through his hair and in general he looked like he was going to explode.

“I think he already knows,” Kono whispered.

“So much for keeping the stress levels down,” Chin replied.

They approached him slowly, not knowing on how they were supposed to handle this situation given Steve’s mental health.

“Danny here?” Steve asked.

“No,” Chin answered. “You okay?”

Steve braced his hands on the table and leaned over it like he was trying to decipher something written on the black screen.

“I don’t know. I just left Rachel’s.”

“This can’t be good,” Chin mumbled.

Kono approached Steve slowly. She stood next to him by the table allowing him to get used to her closeness before she spoke to him.

“What happened?”

Chin walked around to the other side of the table while keeping an eye on his friend.“It’s …complicated,” Steve sighed still not looking at her.

Kono looked up at Chin for guidance on what to do. He gave her a small nod. Their friend was hurting and he needed to know he wasn’t alone.

“Did something happen between you and Danny last night?” She asked.

Steve pulled himself back up and clamped his hands on his hips.

“I don’t think there is a Danny and me,” He answered quietly.

“Danny never came back to the house after I left?” Chin asked already knowing the answer.

“He said things got complicated with Gabby and he was just going to head to bed,” Steve recited the text. “Problem was I don’t think it was his bed.”

“You don’t actually think he slept with Gabby?” Kono argued . “That they’re still together? Catherine made it very clear to me last night she was going to tell Gabby if Danny didn’t and I’m very sure Danny got that message.”

“Oh, he did. We both did,” Steve scoffed. “But I don’t know.”

Steve looked to both of the cousins. Chin could see he was beginning to crack under the weight of their gaze. Steve was never one to open up about things emotionally and even when he did it wouldn’t be long before he would shut down again and run from it.

“How do you know Danny was with Gabby?” Chin asked.

“I used the GPS app. I went to pick him up first thing this morning. He shouldn’t have even been awake, let alone out anywhere, but there he was at Gabby’s address.”

Steve’s hands were now cutting through the air in a Danny-like fashion as he spoke. Chin noticed the tight lock of Kono’s jaw as Steve spoke. He knew that if Danny wasn’t being honest with Steve then he was in for a rude awakening. Because if Danny thought Catherine was bad to deal with, he had yet to cross Kono.

“Okay,” Chin said holding out his hand. “I think you should wait and hear Danny out. This is Danny we are talking about here. The most loyal and dedicated man any of us know.”

“A man who as slept with another man’s wife before,” Steve said with a pained expression.

Chin walked back around the table to get in the taller man’s space.

“That was different. Rachel was his wife and the mother of his child. That’s the other part of being Danny unfortunately; nothing seems to come easy. Everything is, well, like you said, complicated. Maybe things didn’t go very smoothly with Gabby, I don’t know. What I do know is after everything you two have been through together he deserves to be heard out first before you instantly accuse him of playing both sides.”

There was a bit of a stunned reaction from Steve at the end of Chin’s speech. Steve blinked his eyes a couple of times and looked at Kono then back to Chin in confusion.

“I never thought he was playing both sides or even wanted to. I thought he just changed his mind, like everyone does. Seriously, why would he want me?” Steve laughed pitifully. “Especially now. Do you know what my first thought was when I didn’t see his car at home? It was that he was dead in some ditch. Not just some passing fear, I was hyperventilating. I’m pathetic.”

“Don’t say that!” Kono snapped. “Don’t you ever say that again!”

Both men looked over at Kono a bit surprised at her sharp and insistent tone. Her expression softened as she moved closer to him, resting her hand on his forearm.

“I once kicked my cousin off the slide because he said Michelangelo, my favorite ninja turtle, was weak. Then you don’t know what I did to a few more cousins who had a few harsh words for Chin when he got his badge taken away. See I don’t like it when people down play my heroes. Not even my heroes themselves can do it.”

Her words pierced Chin straight through the heart, but he could only image how it made Steve feel. Steve hadn’t had many people in his life to call him their hero. Chin watched the tension in Steve’s body seem to melt away as he stared almost bewildered at Kono before finally offering her a small smile.

Chin felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and figured this was the perfect time for work to ruin a family moment. When he fished his phone out of his jeans he was surprised to see a text from Danny rather than a call from the Governor.

‘Is Steve there? Can’t find him!’

“Oh man,” Chin grimaced already knowing the war path Danny would be on. “Steve, has Danny been trying to call you?”

“Yeah, a couple times,” Steve said pulling out his phone. “Looks like six now and ten texts. I told him I just needed time to think this morning.”

“Well I think he’s on his way here. He’s looking for you. Freaking out I might add,” Chin said. “You need to talk to him.”

“I can’t,” Steve straightened up all the tension flooding his body again. “Not till I find out for sure what he was doing this morning.”

“You won’t know until you ask,” Chin insisted.

“I can’t,” Steve begged. “I need to get out of here.”

“I’ll take you home,” Kono said.

“No, I can…”

“I wasn’t asking,” she said more stern. “Don’t make me twist your arm behind your back and drag you out of here like perp, because I will. You know I will. You’re not going to be left alone.”

“She’s right. Danny would never forgive us if anything happened to you. He really cares about you, a lot”

Steve rolled his eyes and almost made a comment.

“He does. You know he does. So go home take some medicine and calm down. I’ll talk to Danny and we’ll get this straightened out.”

Chin tried to keep his tone as soothing as possible even though he could tell Steve hated every last second of needing to be treated like this.

“Remember the doctor said you need to keep the stress down,” Kono said softly. “You don’t want to go to the hospital.”  
Steve nodded, “Okay. Tell Danny I went home, but not to follow me. Not yet.”

Chin nodded and watched Kono all but escort Steve out of the building. Chin turned his attention back to his phone sending a message to Danny saying Kono was with Steve, but he needed to talk to Danny before Danny talked to Steve. Then he sent another message to Kono asking for a copy of the picture Catherine had sent her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny finally catches up with Steve, who is not doing well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing thanks for all the help from 4thoffive!

The drive to the McGarrett house was a silent one. Steve was folded up into Kono’s car looking lost, his elbow on the window frame and his fist pressed against his lips as he watched Honolulu go by as they drove. Kono let him have his peace in the hopes that it would give him time to collect himself and start to think a bit more clearly.

Once they got to Steve’s house, Kono followed him into the kitchen. Steve gripped the edge of the sink and stared blankly outside.

“Did you take your medication this morning?” Kono asked as lightly as possible.

Steve’s head dropped toward the sink, “No. I left so early, before I normally take it. I was expecting to be back before I had to take it.”

“Don’t worry, Steve,” she patted his back gently, “you’re new to taking pills. This probably explains why things got so out of hand. I’ll get it.”

Steve’s head tilted up and he looked to the cabinet above her head. She followed his eyes and jerked the door opened. Her intention was to try not to act as concerned as she felt, but seeing Steve so beaten down by what was happening in his own mind was scaring the life out of her.

Kono found a lone pill bottle sitting beside a box of tea high up on the second shelf and tucked away in the corner. She had to assume he did this so Grace would never be able to reach it, let alone see it, but it would still be a part of Steve’s morning routine. She pulled the bottle down along with a glass from the bottom shelf. Steve took the glass and put some water in it while she got one pill out and put the bottle back in the cabinet.

Steve popped the pill into his mouth and drank the water before setting down the glass. He seemed disgusted with himself, unable to look at her again.

“There is a…um…a rescue pill,” Steve practically forced the words from his mouth. “I think I need it.”

“Sure. Where is it?”

“My bathroom. Medicine cabinet.”

“Okay. You need another drink. I’ll go get the pill. I’ll be right back.”

Kono quickly jogged up the stairs and into the bathroom where she found the only prescription bottle in the otherwise empty medicine cabinet. She took it back downstairs to Steve. He was still standing by the sink. He spun around to face her when she walked into the room.

“Here,” she opened the bottle.

He took the tiny pill in his large palm and tossed it into his mouth. Kono noticed something was different. Steve’s body fully faced her now and seemed much looser. He pulled his hand from the sink and a bottle was attached to it. It was a bottle of bourbon which he used to wash down the pills.

“Steve! What the hell!” Kono reached for it but he kept the bottle high above her hands. “When I said get a drink I meant water. Not booze.”

“It will help make things work faster... I think.”

She could tell Steve was definitely much looser now. The bottle appeared to have three good shots taken from it.

“Did you just open that bottle?” Kono dropped her arms and so did Steve.

“Yes. Yes I did.”

“Steve, you can’t drink like that with your medication. I’m not sure you can drink at all.”

Steve just shrugged and took another long pull off the bottle. Kono sprang quickly, half grasping the bottle half slapping it out of Steve’s mouth until it slammed into the sink breaking the water glass he’d used earlier. The brown liquid sloshed everywhere, sloshing from the broken stem of the bottle and down the drain.

“Get down!” Steve yelled before tackling Kono to the floor..

She managed to keep her head from cracking on the linoleum even with the massive SEAL pressed on top of her.

“Enemy fire two clicks away. We got to move,” Steve growled in her ear.

“No, Steve. We’re at your home!” Kono cried out from under him.

Her bad knee was starting to throb, but it didn’t match the thundering concern she was feeling now that she understood Steve was having a flash back. She had to call Danny and get him over here ASAP. He was always able to bring Steve out of these, but now that Steve had taken his pills and a quarter of the bottle of liquor she didn’t know if even Danny would be able to fix this.

Steve jumped off her in a fluid motion, but the alcohol in his system had him stumbling against the kitchen island. He started to giggle at himself as he braced on the island for support.

“I’m wasted,” he laughed, then looked to Kono. “Don’t tell dad.”

Kono slowly got to her feet her eyes never leaving Steve.

“Come on, let’s get you to your room so he doesn’t find out,” she said with an encouraging nod.

Steve nodded and started tiptoeing his way over to her. Kono took his hand and lead him up the stairs. She quickly fired off a text to Danny as they went. She was sure it was probably misspelled and jumbled but she was more worried about keeping an eye on Steve. She told Danny to get here now.

With an unceremonious flop, Steve fell backwards onto the bed. Kono worked around him trying to collect weapons that were strategically placed around the bedroom. There was no way she could be sure she had them all, but she didn’t want to take a chance if he started to think they were under enemy attack again.

“My dad’s not going to find out, Kono,” Steve said with an adolescent whine. “He’s dead.”

Kono straightened up from where she was bent over the nightstand. She worried her lip between her teeth.

“I’m sorry, Steve,” she said quietly, before moving the weapons out into the hall.

She was happy to find Steve hadn’t moved from the bed, but he looked miserable. The SEAL’s large hands covered his face, his legs still dangling off the bed.

“Scoot up,” Kono urged as she lifted his legs.

Steve moved to his proper place in bed. He was either uncaring or unaware that Kono was removing his boots for him. When she was done she sat down by him on the bed, this time he had one long arm draped over his eyes keeping the world out. Splintered wood by his head caught her attention. Cautiously, she leaned up and saw two of the slats in Steve’s wooden bed frame were cracked and frayed.

“Steve, what happened to your bed?”

He removed his arm and looked up knowing exactly what she was talking about. She watched him swallow hard, emotion coming over him.

“Danny did that,” he sighed. “Well made me do that…with the power of his mouth. It was amazing.”

Kono had to bite back a laugh not really wanting to think about the power of Danny’s mouth. She had a good idea of what went down. Steve, though, looked so sincere, like what Danny had done was truly a gift.

Steve’s head sagged back on the pillow and he let out a long, exasperated breath. Kono’s phone began vibrating at the same time. She wasn’t going to look at it right away, but the way her morning was going she thought it would be unwise not to.

“You know it’s better if he stays with her. She’s better for Grace. Gabby. She’s better for Grace,” Steve’s speech slurred as the rescue pill obviously began kicking.

Kono checked her phone: it was a messaged from Chin.

‘Danny’s on his way. It’s all a misunderstanding. He and Gabby are done.’

Kono closed her eyes and felt relieved that she wasn’t going to have to rip Danny a new one. She loved these guys and she already hated being put in the middle of things. She was already there with Catherine crying on her shoulder.

“Don’t say that, Steve. Grace loves you,” Kono squeezed his arm.

“I love her,” Steve said with almost a gasp. “But I can’t have kids.”

“What?”

Kono knew her eyes were as large as saucers at Steve’s admission..

“I just can’t have them. I shouldn’t have them. I can’t pass on this…” Steve waved his hand over his body, “…mess. I can’t damn someone else to be as screwed up as Mary and I!”

There was a sound from downstairs. The front door opened quietly. She knew it had to be Danny and that he was already fixing on the sounds coming from upstairs.

“Grace. Grace is different,” Steve said as he tried to push himself up on his elbows. “Grace is the first child I’ve been able to talk to and she wants to talk to me. She wants me to teach her things. It’s amazing to see a part of me in her, even if it is only how to tie a knot. I can pass a part of myself on to her without damning her.”

The hallway floor creaked behind her and Kono knew Danny was at the doorway. He was just out of sight as Steve poured out his heart.

Steve slowly pulled himself up, very unsteady now. Kono readied herself in case he tried to stumble out of bed.

“I want her to remember me and think back when she’s grown about her time with me and what

I’ve taught her. That’s why you can’t take her away, Rachel!” Steve grabbed Kono’s shoulders. “I’ll stand aside and let Danny be happy. I promise I’ll do whatever it takes to keep him safe. But I promise I’ll always keep Grace safe too. Just let me keep being Uncle Steve, Rachel please.”

Steve’s grip was bruising on her shoulders. He was clinging to her for dear life and he had no idea that she wasn’t Rachel. It broke her heart and Kono was about to promise him anything if it kept the tears that were forming in his eyes from falling.

“Steven, enough,” Danny’s forceful voice boomed through the room. “You’re terrifying her. No one is taking Grace from her Uncle Steve, not that Kono would have much say in that anyway.”

“Danny,” Steve whimpered.

Kono marveled at how Danny’s harsh tone seemed to break the spell on Steve. He hadn’t let go of her, but he’d loosened his grip. His drugged eyes searched Danny out, finding his blond partner as he approached the bed.

“Yeah, and that’s not Rachel. Why you would think you’d be having a discussion about my daughter with my ex-wife in your bed is beyond me, but that is Kono. But why Kono is in your bed is beyond me too.”

Danny was rambling but the more he rambled the more Steve seemed to calm. Kono couldn’t believe it, but she was more than willing to take it. As soon as Steve’s hands slipped from her she slid away from the bed and stood next to Danny.

“I was just helping him up here,” Kono explained.

Danny raised his hand, “I know. Why does it smell like a gin factory up here?”

“Someone thought when I said to get a drink while I got his pills I meant a cocktail,” Kono glared at Steve.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Danny growled running his hands over his face. “You can’t drink on your meds.”

“I thought…”

“No, you didn’t think. You’re not in a position to think!” Danny pointed a finger at him. “I screwed up! I know it. Then you went and made a bad situation worse. For the rest of the afternoon your thinking privileges are revoked and as your partner I will be here to do the thinking for you. After you are sober we will talk. Capice?”

“But Gabby?”

“No, stop! No thinking. The women have been handled. I handled it. We will talk about it later.”

Danny pushed Steve back down onto the bed. Kono watched as Danny ran one of his hands over Steve’s head in the same comforting manner he would do with Grace. Steve still seemed worried but the drugs and the booze were taking their toll on him, unconsciousness was bound to happen whether he liked it or not. Danny straightened himself up to face Kono, but one of Steve’s hands reached out and latched onto his wrist. It startled both Kono and Danny that Steve still had some lightening fast reflexes in him. Danny pried Steve’s hand off his wrist, but only to hold it gently in his hand.

“I’m right here, big guy. Not going anywhere. Promise,” Danny said softly before turning to Kono. “I’m sorry about all this.”

Kono had been thinking of all the things she planned on saying to Danny, but they had all been washed away in the tide of the man’s guilt-ridden blue eyes. As strong a man as Danny was, in those ocean blue eyes she could see it all. The last few days had been an emotional rollercoaster for him. Even the few moments of joy that he did find with Steve were brief and seemed to only lead to more problems. Hopefully, that was all behind them now and they could start building their life together. But she could see Danny felt guilty for what Steve had gone through this morning. Kono assumed Chin told Danny everything. Danny was a born protector and right now she could see that he felt he had let everyone down. There was so much guilt in him, but he wasn’t giving up, that much she knew. The Danny she loved like a brother never gave up.

Kono wrapped her arms around Danny’s neck and he reciprocated by holding her close with his free arm.

“No worries. We’re ohana, an unusual ohana, but ohana,” she said. “Take care of him and call if you need anything.”

Pulling back she looked down to find Steve was fast asleep, with a death grip on Danny’s hand.

“I will. I promise,” Danny said.

“Good luck,” Kono patted him on arm before heading out to the hall.

She picked up all the discarded weapons and took them out to the Camaro where she would lock

them away until Steve was in a better state of mind. She put Danny’s keys back inside and locked up the house for them before heading back to HQ.

~

When Steve opened his eyes again he found himself lying in bed on his side. For a second he wondered if he had dreamed the whole morning, but the mid-day sun filtering through the drapes told him otherwise. With a grunt he rolled over onto his back and was surprised to find Danny standing by the side of the bed folding laundry, of all things.

“Welcome back, sleeping beauty,” Danny grinned softly as folded a pair of Steve’s boxers. “Yeah, yeah I’m sure I’m doing it wrong. You can bitch at me another time, okay?”

Steve pushed himself up into a seated position. He had no intention of saying anything to Danny about what he was doing. It was apparent Danny was worried about him and he was just trying to fill the time until Steve woke up. He wondered how much self control it took for Danny not to call an ambulance and have Steve’s stomach pumped.

“What time is it?” Steve asked scrubbing his hands over his face.

“Twelve-thirty.”

Steve groaned, hating that his episode had taken up most of the day. He swung his legs off the side of the bed and just sat while he assessed himself. Danny was up in his space in no time and it was a welcomed intrusion.

“How you feeling big guy?” Danny asked stepping into the space between Steve’s legs and running his fingers through Steve’s hair.

Danny was still here. He promised he would be and he was still here. Steve felt sick in his stomach that he let things get so out of control this morning. He got so many people involved in his drama, including Rachel and Grace. That kind of embarrassment was something he wasn’t sure he was ever going to live down.

“Danny,” Steve reached out for Danny’s hips. “I’m so sorry I doubted you. I don’t know what got into me…I mean I know it’s the…”

“You can say it, Steve. Post traumatic stress disorder,” Danny finished for him. “And you have nothing to apologize for. I should have handled things better. It’s just that things got all screwed up last night. Gabby’s job is a disaster, Catherine threatened to make things worse, and on top of all that, Gabby found out her dad has cancer.”

“Jesus, Danny,” Steve sighed. “You should have told me. I would have talked to Catherine.”

“You weren’t supposed to be dealing with stress,” Danny sighed running his hands along Steve’s shoulders. “Look how well that turned out. Anyway, they are dealt with – Catherine and Gabby. I’m just so sorry for what you went through this morning.”

“Rachel and Grace,” Steve groaned resting his head on Danny’s stomach.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll talk to Rachel again, but I already told her what’s going on,” Danny ran his hands along Steve’s back. “If it makes you feel any better it means a lot to me that Grace is that important to you.”

Steve tightened his arms around Danny’s waist. He just wanted to be better. He just wanted to be the old Steve again. He wanted to be the strong, sure leader who could take care of Danny and Grace; be a family. He never thought he would have a family of his own to take care of, but now it was all he wanted in life. He wanted to tell Danny all of this, but he couldn’t. It all got strangled in his throat and he was afraid he would lose it again.

“Love you, Danny,” he managed to mumble against Danny’s stomach.

“I love you too babe. Now go take a shower. You’ll feel better. I laid your clothes in there.”

Steve slowly got to his feet, but didn’t let Danny get too far from him. He pulled the shorter man in for another hug, encasing him tight against his body. They exchanged slow meaningful kisses not meant to be sexual, but to reconnect again. Steve finally made his way to the shower. He would be compliant to Danny’s instructions. Steve would take a shower and get good and clean for Danny. Even though Danny made him feel like everything was good between them, Steve needed something more. He needed more to prove to Danny that he was sorry for doubting him, but more than that, Steve felt they needed to properly consummate their relationship. This SEAL was on a mission.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to 4thoffive for all her great editing work!  
> __________________________________ 
> 
>  
> 
> I know they'll say that we're crazy  
> (tell me there is nothing love can't do)  
> I know you'll say that we're crazy
> 
> Tegan and Sara  
> Love They Say

Today had been a truly sucky day for Danny and it wasn’t even one o’clock yet.

The morning had been bad enough between his sympathy for Gabby and lashing out at Catherine. But when he got to HQ and saw the icy wind coming from Chin’s turned back he knew things were only going to get worse.

Chin was leaning over the computer table and on the screen was a picture of Danny hugging Gabby just before he left her office. It was easy to tell the picture had come from a cell phone. Also, he didn’t need to be a detective to know what Chin must be thinking. Danny felt like he’d been kicked in the gut. Then it occurred to him, Steve had been ducking him all morning. Had Steve seen them and taken the picture? Did Steve think he was still with Gabby? That would explain why he was acting strange.

Danny went through a new level of panic as he hurried over to Chin wanting answers. But Chin wanted answers of his own. Chin was being put in the middle of all this, as was Kono. Everything was spiraling out of control and Danny’s anger grew when he realized Catherine had taken the picture. After explaining things to Chin, Danny went off to help Kono with Steve while Chin promised to talk to Catherine.

Now, Danny waited for Steve to get out of the shower. It had already passed the three minute Navy shower, but he was fine with that. Steve deserved a good hot shower. Danny maneuvered downstairs making sandwiches while juggling his phone between his cheek and shoulder.

“How is he?” Chin asked when he answered Danny’s call.

“Oh, you know him. It’s all his fault. He should have done better, blah ,blah. What’s the situation with Catherine?”

“Kono said she got a few texts from her. Catherine said she needed some time alone this afternoon. Kono thinks whatever you said to her this morning got to her,” Chin relayed. “I checked on Gabby and she said Catherine called her but was nothing but sensitive and understanding. She just asked Gabby about her father and if she was doing all right. They are going out for drinks tonight. Gabby is flying out to visit her father tomorrow afternoon.”

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Danny said surprised. “Who knew I could ever actually get through to a woman?”

“Not me, brah,” Danny could practically hear the man smiling into the phone.

“Man, I am really sorry you and Kono got involved in this,” Danny sighed, setting the finished sandwiches on the dining room table.

“It’s kind of hard not to when you start dating our boss, and we’re ohana.” Chin chuckles. “It’s all good. Really.”

Danny walked to the window to watch the sparkling crystal blue surf lap up the pale, sandy shore. This place really was amazing. He wasn’t ready to say that out loud of course, but there was something peaceful about a beachfront home. For all the tragedy that had happened here, and the damaged done to Steve, Danny really hoped he could make this place peaceful for Steve again.

“I was fool to think I could make this work, Chin,” Danny groaned.

“What?”

“I mean when this thing started between Steve and I. I thought I could figure out a way to end things with Gabby and not crush her but she’s a walking pile of rubble. I wanted to make sure Steve didn’t lose Catherine as a friend, and now I’m pretty sure she is using her resources to have a missile locked on me. The moment Steve leaves for his next Navy training thing again I’m a goner,”

Danny took a ragged breath getting to the hardest part.

“Then there’s Steve. I thought I could handle all of this and keep him out of it. You know, stress free as possible as per doctor’s order. Instead I find him drunk, clinging to Kono thinking she’s Rachel, and begging her not to take Grace from him because he’s convinced I’m already gone. I’m an awesome human being.”

There was a long beat of silence before Chin finally spoke, “Danny, you’re my friend and with much respect I say this…you are an idiot.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

“Listen to me,” Chin urged. “These situations are not something you can plan out. No matter your justifications or best intentions, people _are_ going to get hurt. In this case all four of you did. I notice you didn’t include yourself in that rant, not that I’m not surprised, but you’ve been stepped on in all this too, Danny. This isn’t a black or white, right or wrong thing, this is a who do you love thing. That can get messy and it’s hard, but you have to ask is it worth it? Has he been worth all this?”

“Yes,” Danny said quickly, almost angry Chin would ask. “He’s worth it. Worth everything to me.”

“Then it will all work itself out. Everyone just needs to heal now. Steve’s your partner. You keep telling him he’s not alone with his PTSD, well you aren’t alone in dealing with this relationship drama or his PTSD. Remember that.”

The only warning he had was the soft scent of Steve’s body wash and heat from his body just before Steve’s arms snaked around Danny’s waist. Danny jumped only slightly, but eased into Steve’s embrace, resting his head back on the wall of muscle behind him. Steve had moved silently as ever out of the shower and down the stairs to find Danny.

“Well my ninja is out of the shower now so I better feed him,” Danny smiled into the phone as Steve buried his face into Danny’s neck.

Danny and Chin said their goodbyes and Danny put his phone away hating to move away from Steve.

“Okay, babe let’s eat,” Danny said to Steve who only snuggled in closer. “What are you an overgrown koala bear? Chair. Sit. Eat.”

It took a second or two to extract himself but he only managed to spin in Steve’s arms and found a goofy smile aimed down at him. Steve had changed into the clothes Danny had picked out for him. A loose, pale blue tee – and Danny never saw so many variations of blue in one man’s wardrobe –and black gym shorts.

“What?” Danny smiled back.

“I’m worth everything?”

The fact that Steve was so amused and utterly pleased by that statement both warmed and broke Danny’s heart.

Danny cupped Steve’s face and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“Yes. Now sit.”

~

They sat at the table together, but Steve wasn’t interested in eating. Food had been the furthest thing from his mind, as was conversation. However, Danny looked like he needed to talk and if Steve was going to complete his mission. he needed Danny in the right mindset. So he would go along for now and try to control his inner Neanderthal urge to drag Danny back to his cave.

“How are you feeling?” Danny asked, propping his chin in his hand.

“Much better now,” Steve offered a smile before taking a bite of his sandwich. “I just want to go back to the way is was when we shared our problems. Remember the whole ‘my problems are our problems’ thing you use to harp on me about?”

Danny scowled at Steve trying to hide a smile, but it broke free despite his best efforts,

“Remember the whole not talking with food in your mouth thing, Steven? If you’re not stuffing your cheeks full like you’re storing it away for winter, you‘re showing it off for the world to see.”

Steve rolled his eyes and took a smaller bite of his sandwich. He had no idea why everyone made such a big deal out of the way he ate.

“I get what you mean though Steve, I do,” Danny heaved in a big breath laying both hands on the table. “You want to know everything? I’ll tell you.”

Steve nodded, but kept quiet. He waited for Danny’s propeller arms to take flight as he launched into the retelling of the epic shit storm had been his life the past few days. . Danny let it all out, spilling every last detail, and it was exhausting. It was clear that he hoped he would never have to relay this story again. Danny did miss one flinch or twitch in Steve's jaw when he spoke about spending the night at Gabby's apartment or Catherine's behavior at the museum.

Steve knew that Danny didn't want to upset him, but he didn't want there to be anything else hidden between them. Danny told Steve about the interrogation of their captives. Steve was more disappointed about that than he was angry.

Steve set his half-eaten sandwich down on his plate. He had done as Danny asked and ate while he listened. Every time he took a bite his stomach rolled, but he managed to get some of it down. Danny was losing steam as he was coming to the end of his story and Steve was losing the will to continue to try to force the food into his stomach. It wasn't that the sandwich wasn't good, he just wasn't in the mood for eating.

"So, that's it," Danny said, clapping his hands together. "That's my clusterfuck in a nutshell."

"Our clusterfuck," Steve corrected. "I should have called Catherine this morning and told her to back off, Danny. I...it slipped my mind."

"Don't worry about that, okay? It's done. Kono checked on Gabby, and the intel she got was that Catherine was very kind and concerned when she spoke to her. Our ex's are going out for drinks tonight. With our luck we will probably wake up to flat tires and giant key marks down the

sides of our vehicles," Danny's hands cut through the air mimicking the motion of keys dragging along the side of a car.

Steve smiled and laughed as he rubbed the back of his neck. He wondered if he should be concerned about the women meeting tonight. Danny’s smile took him away from the thought of spying on the two women. He loved the effort Danny was still putting in for Steve even when Danny looked dead tired himself. His button down shirt was un-tucked from his pants, but his hair was still perfect. Steve needed to change that.

The weary detective huffed and tapped his finger by Steve's plate, "What's this? Eat. Mangi?"

"It's good, Danny, but that's all I can do," Steve rubbed a hand over his belly. "Let's order Italian tonight, for dinner. Lasagna or whatever."

As soon as it came out of his mouth, Steve knew it was all tangled up but he stood by it. There was something adorable about a confused Danny anyway. His mouth opened and closed like a fish while his eyes squinted at Steve. Danny’s brain processes were always almost visible on his face, at least for Steve to see.

"You can't eat lunch and you're already putting in a dinner order?" Danny questioned.

"You like Italian. I’ll buy. Let's get something nice you'll enjoy."

The confusion drained away from Danny's face for a look of pure humility.

"I'm not deserving of good Italian food, but thank you for thinking of me babe. I'm more concerned about you. I need to get you back in working order because soon enough another case will be calling."

Steve scrubbed his hands over his face again, his heart started beating hard against his ribs. He tried to remember to control his breathing and the other techniques the doctor taught him.

"I'm sorry I'm not me," Steve blurted out without realizing it.

Steve heard the scrapping of the wooden chair against the floor and assumed Danny had scooted his chair closer to his. That was what he wanted. Sure enough he felt the warmth of Danny's hands wrapping around his wrists and pulling his hands away from his face. 

"You're still you, just a little rough around the edges. All your walls are finally down," Danny said softly, his striking blue eyes inches away from Steve’s. "We just need to rebuild a few retaining walls in their place is all."

Steve managed a better smile this time, but there was still something in Danny's eyes. A worry that he wasn't addressing. Steve needed to get it out. He wanted it all out before he executed the next step of his mission.

"Are you worried about your family? What they’re going to say about us?" Steve asked cautiously.

Danny held both of Steve's hands in his, his thumbs stroking Steve's knuckles.

"Do I know exactly how they will react? No. Am I worried? No. My parents will be shocked, but...they'll get over it. My sisters will be so jealous that they will be pissed, you're that hot. But anyone who can't get over it...oh well," Danny shrugged but kept his eyes on Steve's. "The only person whose opinion really mattered to me was Rachel because of how she would react, but we are good there since you two are breakfast buddies. The other person would be Grace and she's loved you since day one so I wasn’t worried there. The only person I'm worried about is you. How are you going to feel about me if you and Catherine can't repair your friendship? I know you know have a history..."

"Okay, stop right there," Steve cut him off. "I'm not going to resent you, or blame you, or whatever else you think I'm going to do if Cath and I aren't friends anymore. If she can't get over it, then I'll take my share of the blame, wish her well, and move on. I'm with you Danny. You. I was willing to let go of Catherine, completely if I had to, still am, for you."

Danny nodded and at first Steve wondered if it was going to be enough but he could see the cloud around Danny lifting. His answer was enough for Danny, at least for now. That was good enough for Steve. It didn't matter to Steve if he would have to prove to Danny every day how committed he was – Danny would be worth it.

Steve slowly got up from his chair and went into the kitchen. He proceeded to put his sandwich in a Ziplock bag. He could feel Danny's eyes tracking his movements. Silently, he put the lunch Danny had made him back into the refrigerator before heading back to the dining room. Danny was facing him in his chair. One arm slung across the back of the chair the other resting on the top of the table. That rugged, often defiant chin was lifted up toward Steve. Topaz blue eyes searched Steve’s face, trying to figure out what he was up to.

Steve extended out his hand to Danny, "Come on."

Danny took his hand and allowed himself to be hauled out of the chair, "Where are we going?"

"Back to bed," Steve said in a low voice pulling Danny along.

"You're not still tired are you?"

"Nope," Steve said with Cheshire cat grin he threw Danny over his shoulder.

The entire way up the stairs Danny made small protests, mostly for the sake of saying that he did. Steve didn’t acknowledge one of them; he didn’t even look back to Danny. Steve needed this, even though what he was going to ask of Danny was something he’d never done before. It didn’t matter. It didn’t matter that Danny may have never done this before either – or maybe he had. It didn’t matter because Steve had no problem running headlong into something unknown and new with Danny. He trusted Danny with his life. Steve was willing to die for this man, with this man, so the prospect of sex with Danny didn’t scare him. Steve knew Danny wouldn’t hurt him, emotional or otherwise. He was a fool to think anything less before. He’d offered Danny his heart so willingly before, then at the first misunderstanding he’d assumed the worst. Steve felt like an idiot for it, but he was going to make up for that now. They were going to make up for everything right now.

When Steve crossed the threshold, he finally turned back to see Danny’s resolve already weakening. Adding to that, Steve smoothly divested himself of his shirt making sure he gave Danny a view of his long, defined, muscular torso.

“Is that your rebuttal? Just…”Danny waved his hands around mimicking taking his shirt off.

Steve hadn’t really been paying attention to Danny’s argument on why they shouldn’t be doing this. All he’d been hearing was the pounding of his heart and the rush of blood in his ears, but he could imagine what Danny was saying.

He replied to Danny with a shrug and a sly smirk that had Danny finally cracking. Danny let out a drunken laugh. He was drunk on lust, Steve could see that. They took two steps towards each other. Danny ran his hands over Steve’s bare chest, his eyes brazenly taking in every inch of skin. The greedy look in Danny’s eyes thrilled Steve in a way that he’d never known before.

“You are so damned amazing,” Danny murmured.

Steve leaned in closer, gripping Danny’s waist, “It’s for you.”

Danny’s looked up at Steve under hooded eyes, “Are you sure you’re up for this?”

“You make me feel good – better. Let me return the favor,” Steve said taking Danny’s hand running it slowly down his naked torso until he could press Danny’s hand against his already hard cock. Danny groaned and dropped his head against Steve’s chest while he palmed at Steve’s cloth-bound erection. Steve found himself making helpless noises and shifting his hips into Danny’s hand. Then wet kisses slowly pressed against Steve’s chest finding their way to his sensitive nipples.

“Fu…ck…Dan…” Steve’s fingers wound through Danny’s hair, pulling his mouth impossibly closer.

The hot mouth went from kissing to biting at his nipple, only pulling off to move to the other. Steve ground his hips against Danny’s hand shamelessly. He was losing focus and needed to get back to the plan.

With great reluctance, Steve took a step back. Danny lurched forward at the unexpected absence but followed Steve who continued to walk backward toward the bed. He crawled up onto the bed and kneeled in front of Danny, reaching for him.

To make the height difference more even, Steve leaned back on his haunches as Danny came close. They wrapped their arms around each other and began devouring each other’s lips as if they were starving. That’s exactly how Steve felt. He was starved for this type of love and attention.

Their hands began to move everywhere. Steve tugged and pulled till he finally rid Danny of the confines of his shirt, then quickly bought Danny’ broad naked chest back to his own.

“I’m ready, Danny. I got ready for you, all for you. ” Steve breathed against Danny’s lips,

Danny rubbed the tip of his nose on Steve’s and their eyes met. There was a twist of a smile on Danny’s lips that made Steve’s already painfully hard cock twitch. Danny’s hands traveled down Steve’s sides and slipped easily inside his shorts. The material pushed down slightly on his hips, then even more as Steve rose up to meet Danny’s hands. One hand lazily

traced Steve’s rigid cock, the other cupping his balls. Steve’s own hands gripped Danny’s shoulders to stay balanced.

“No boxers. McGarrett, you hussy,” Danny said with a laugh that was more of a grunt.

Steve’s heart was pounding so hard his chest he thought it may explode. After everything he’d survived he wasn’t sure he would make it out of sex with Danny alive. But he could think of worse ways to go.

“No,” Steve replied with a subtle shake of his head. He shifted his weight on his knees to spread his legs further.

The hope was Danny would figure it out without him having to say it. Steve hoped that sleeping with a detective, one who knew him like the back of his hand, would help Steve in his ever lacking communication skills. There was a unmistakable flash of intrigue in those stunning blue eyes that told Steve that Danny was working it out. Danny kept his hands inside Steve’s shorts, but pressed his palms against Steve’s thighs and moved his way back until he was cupping Steve’s ass. More of the material was slipping down, now exposing the dark tip of Steve’s cock.

“This kind of ready?” Danny asked, giving the mound of flesh in his hands a firm, tight squeeze.

All Steve could do was nod as he took in a large gulp of air. Danny pressed a hard kiss against Steve’s lips. Steve opened up instantly their tongues swirling feverishly together as Danny’s right hand slipped closer to the center of Steve’s ass. His middle finger led the charge slipping slowly between his ass cheeks and ghosting around Steve’s still sensitive opening. He

knew Danny could probably still feel the remnants of lube he used in the shower.

“Babe,” Danny pulled away look into Steve’s eyes. “You?”

“I wanted to be very clean and very ready….What I could, but…” Steve said with a slight shrug.

If his face, neck, and chest weren’t already flushed with his arousal he knew they would be from this. Trying to make himself ready wasn’t the easiest thing in the world. He could never quite do it right by himself, and had never gotten that treatment from anyone else. His experience with other men never went beyond the fast and quick hand or blow job.

“Fuck,” Danny groaned pushing the tip of his middle finger into Steve. “You perfect fucking beautiful animal you.”

The intrusion was different, but welcomed. Steve welcomed anything he could get from Danny. As quickly as Steve grew accustomed to Danny’s finger it was gone Danny pulled away. There was a searing fire in those brilliant blue eyes. Steve felt possessed by those eyes. Danny pushed on Steve’s chest until he laid flat on the bed. Steve lifted his hips so Danny could finish pulling off his shorts. Steve arched his back and writhed slightly in the bed putting on an involuntary show for his lover. He wanted to pull Danny down on top of him and go at it like wild animals, but he loved the way Danny was cataloging everything. Danny’s eyes floated up and down his body as his hand slowly got rid of his own pants and underwear.

“Roll over,” Danny ordered.

The last thing Steve wanted was to lose sight of his Jersey blond, but he did as he was told. Steve rolled onto his stomach and turned his head to the side when he felt a dip in the bed. There was the delicious weight and heat of Danny pressing against his back. Danny mouthed hot kisses and bites across Steve’s shoulders. His hips rolled against the top of Steve’s ass, the wet tip of Danny’s cock smearing across Steve’s skin. Steve moaned and circled his own hips against Danny’s . Danny’s hands grabbed at Steve’s hips as his teeth sunk into the back of Steve’s neck to still him.

“Danny,” Steve groaned loudly.

“Let’s just see how prepared you are,” Danny said, as he kissed his way down Steve’s back.

Danny moved between Steve’s legs his hands greedily groping at the firm mounds of flesh. Steve’s hand reached up under the pillow to drag out the items he’d hidden there after he got out of the shower. He pushed them down to Danny haphazardly.

“You had this all planned, you sneaky seducing SEAL,” Danny laughed nipping at Steve’s right ass cheek before grabbing the lube and condom. “When did you get these? Because I snooped through your stuff the other day and this wasn’t there.”

What would have come natural to Steve would have been to start berating Danny for going through his things, but he couldn’t find the words. Not with Danny’s hand’s spreading his

cheeks.

“Twenty-four hour pharmacy. Went there early, before I left to pick you up this morning or…whatever,” Steve rambled.

Coherent thought had completely checked out as Danny’s tongue checked in. One long experimental strip across the sensitive skin around his hole had Steve gasping and bucking against the bed. He could hear, or rather, feel Danny’s smug, quiet laughter at the results of his experiment.

“Get your hips up, baby,” Danny said, with a playful smack to Steve’s ass.

Steve went willingly if it followed that tongue. It was dirty and wrong and everything he’d been missing in life. Once on his knees he felt Danny spread him again. Danny’s tongue lashed out a longer strip this time, as it was able to reach back behind his balls then up to his hole. Steve buried his face into the pillow and whimpered helplessly as Danny launched an all-out attack with his mouth. Steve had never got a rim job before and now felt like he had been wasting his sexual life without it. Just like everything Danny had done with his mouth, this was a tortuous heaven. The light stubble on Danny face, the hot pressure and moisture of his tongue, and the cool air of Danny’s breath mixed together in an electric arousal that raced up Steve’s spine and back down, pooling deep in his gut. He had to reach down and press a hand against his cock to hold off his orgasm. His actions were not unnoticed by Danny, who finally withdrew.

“I think someone liked that,” Danny voice was rough at best.

Steve chanced a look back at him. Danny’s hair was falling down over his face. His skin

was flushed pink in contrast to his usual golden tone. Danny’s hands were shaking as he reached for the lube. Steve had to look away as he felt the first finger slowly make its way in. There was little resistance. Steve had tried to prep himself in the shower, but what Danny had just done made him feel like his bones had turned to jelly. He wasn’t even sure if he was going to be able to continue to hold himself up.

“I’ll go slow, babe. You just tell me if it gets uncomfortable,” Danny said between jagged intakes of air.

Steve nodded into the sheets that he was fisting tightly.

“No,” Danny said firmly stilling his hand. “I want to hear you. You know that. Say it.”

“Okay,” Steve whined, pushing back on Danny’s hand.

Danny slipped in a second finger. Steve could tell it was a longer finger, the middle finger he guessed. He worked Steve open slowly with it before he sank it in deep, hitting that spot. When Danny’s fingers brushed against Steve’s prostate, Steve arched his back and pushed onto Danny’s fingers.

“Fucking hell, Danny. Please…Fuck me.”

“I will. Just a little bit more.”

Danny didn’t sound any better than Steve, but that didn’t make Steve feel sorry for him. Steve moaned and growled to give Danny all the sound effects he had been asking for while he practically fucked himself on Danny’s fingers. Danny added a third and began to scissor his fingers and stretch Steve’s opening until Steve was seriously considering flipping Danny over and climbing on top of him. Apparently he wasn’t the only one whose patience had run out. Danny’s hand withdrew quickly and it was punctuated by another crack to Steve’s left ass cheek.

“You good, babe? You ready? I think you’re good. You feel fucking good,” Danny rambled as he fumbled around the bed.

Steve flipped onto his back just in time to watch Danny bite into the condom. His hands found their way to his cock as he watched in awe as Danny rolled the condom on and lubed himself up. He loved being able to fully view Danny’s thick broad body. Well defined muscle hidden under soft golden brown hair; all of it Steve’s now. Danny was breathing hard and his hands were unsteady, he looked down at Steve and squeezed the base of his dick hard.

“Fucking warn a man when you’re going to do that?” Danny grumbled screwing his eyes shut for a few seconds.

“Do what?” Steve asked clueless.

“Drag a man to the edge then roll over and look like every fucking fantasy he’s ever had – all hot, sweaty, and tattoos. And to top it off you’re jacking yourself off. That’s what!”

“Danny!” Steve snapped. “Shut up and fuck me.”

Instantly Danny’s expression darkened and he snapped his fingers pointing to the pillow beside Steve’s head. Steve grabbed it and Danny roughly tucked it under Steve’s hips. Steve drew his knees up as Danny positioned himself between them. Danny pulled one of Steve’s legs up over his shoulder. The head of his cock was thicker than his three fingers, but Steve was loose and ready. He felt like he’d been ready for ages.

Danny slowly started to push in keeping his eyes locked on Steve. It was different, but not painful. With small calculated thrusts Danny finished working Steve open with his cock. Steve could see the sweat on Danny’s face from how hard he was holding back. He let himself relax and soon the different feeling shifted to a good feeling. A very good feeling that had him feel full and hot all over. He felt like he was going to melt from the heat if Danny didn’t pick up the pace soon. Steve pushed back on Danny’s thrusts. Finally, Danny was pushing nearly all the way in. He dropped Steve’s leg from his shoulder and had him bring both up around his waist. Danny began a faster pace watching Steve carefully.

“Won’t break,” Steve choked out.

Steve’s hands tugged at Danny’s back and shoulders anywhere his sweat slick hands could reach. Danny pressed in harder and tilted his hips up. The move had Steve seeing stars. He was hitting Steve’s prostate with each relentless snap of his hips.

“Yes, fucking right there,” Steve cried out.

“You feel amazing, Steve,” Danny gasped. “I always knew you’d feel amazing. I’m going to want to fuck you all the time.”

“Please…please, Danny,” Steve was begging for release.

“Do it. I want to see you lose it while I’m pounding your perfect ass. Come on.”

Steve reached down and somehow was able to strike up a rhythm that matched the now brutal one Danny was doling out to him.

“You’re so perfect. I love you, baby. Show me what I do to you. Show me how that cock is going to explode when it’s inside of me next time,” Danny’s words sent Steve over the edge and had him spilling out over his hand and shooting up over his chest.

“Fuck. Danny. Danny.”

Danny leaned down and licked away one of the lines of cum off Steve’s chest. His topaz eyes cutting into Steve as he licked his lips. Steve’s over sensitive body twitched and he clenched around Danny’s cock. Danny moaned loudly and his rhythm faltered before he sank in three more time as deep as he could before he climaxed as well.

Steve had never seen anything so hot as Danny in orgasm. He didn’t look stupid or ridiculous as most people did. His hard compact body got tense, his mouth slacked, and his eyes shut tightly. Golden strands of hair fell down his face and he seemed to take in and savor every last second of the ecstasy he felt. Steve wanted to give that to Danny every chance he could from now on. Right now he didn’t think he could move even if the house was on fire.

Danny slowly eased himself out of Steve pulling the condom off. He tied it off clumsily and tossed it with his dirty clothes. He reached over for Steve’s towel which was conveniently left by the bed and dropped in on Steve’s chest. Danny collapsed next to Steve but weakly managed to wipe the towel over his chest. Steve reached up to help and then tossed the towel aside.

It would bother Steve later that there was a mess all over his bedroom floor, but now he could care less. He tugged at Danny until they were lying facing each other. Their legs tangled together, Steve’s hand ran up and down Danny’s back, and Danny’s hand rested on the side of Steve’s neck. Danny’s thumb rubbed back and forth across Steve’s jaw.

“You good?” Danny asked.

“No.” Steve said shifting closer to bump his nose against Danny’s. “Broken. Permanently.”

“Well, I guess if I broke it I brought it, huh?” Danny huffed.

“No returns.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“Really? Cause things could get worse before they get better with my treatment and I

don’t want to put you or Grace in the position of dealing with a-”

“Steven,” Danny jumped in pressing firmly on his neck. “No returns. I’m all in. No give backs. For better or for worse. What other stupid phrase do I need to say to convince you that next to Grace you are the only other person I love more than life itself? And like it or not since the day you pulled your gun on me in your garage, you’ve been stuck to me. Always will be, too. Always, babe.”

Even in the dim afternoon light coming through the curtains Steve could see the stern, serious look in Danny’s eyes. He’d seen it when Danny had given him the same speech at other times. The speech where Danny reached out to Steve and let him know he was there, as he just said, whether he liked it or not. Truth was he loved it. Always had.

Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He let his hand run up Danny’s back soaking in the warmth and comfort. Danny’s nose tipped Steve’s forcing his eyes open.

“Now you,” Danny said almost nervous.

Steve looked at him confused for a moment and reviewed what was just said. He had to remind himself he wasn’t the only one in this relationship with issues, even though that should be obvious.

“Always, babe. Always.”

Steve closed the distance between them and pressed his lips light against Danny’s. They kissed with a slow and easy pace for a couple minutes before sleep finally set in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just and epilogue left and I will hopefully have it up next week.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished! Thanks for all the editing help from 4thoffive!

The days to follow were hard, but they passed. They passed and Steve still had Danny by his side. The world went on, cases need to be solved, and Steve had therapy to go to. Luckily Dr. Sloan was very good about adjusting to Steve’s always changing schedule.

Two months had gone by and Steve had gotten better about talking to Danny about his PTSD. Danny even came to some of the sessions whenever the doctor thought it was needed. A lot of the time Danny would be there waiting in the lobby outside of the doctor’s office to pick up Steve. The sessions could be hard on Steve and Danny didn’t want him to be alone, never mind driving himself afterward.

As far as the rest of the world went , Steve was adjusting well. No one on the outside of their circle saw Steve’s struggle. Chin and Kono adjusted as well too. They never treated Steve any different, and he was thankful for that.

On this particular Thursday they had a light work day filled with heavy paper work. It allowed Steve to get to his morning appointment on time. Danny was asked to sit in on this particular session.

“You know some days I wonder about that doctor,” Danny said from the passenger seat of the car after having left the doctor’s office. “He can be spot on with so many things and then he’s way off with others. Like out in mars.”

Steve suppressed a small laugh, “You mean he was right when he said I had control issues? You were jumping up and down like you were having a religious moment.”

“I did not!” Danny yelled. “I was just feeling vindicated.”

“You raised you hand and shouted hallelujah .”

“The doctor said it was a safe place to express myself,” Danny argued.

“But when he says that you have anger issues and are perhaps the slightest bit defensive about, well, everything, you’re ready to have the man’s license revoked.”

“I am not! And he doesn’t know what he’s talking about. I just know what I’m talking about,” Danny’s hands flapped around inside the car. “He said I mother-hened you? Do I look like a hen or some kind of mother figure to you?”

“You’re right, dear,” Steve mocked. “No anger or defensive issues here.”

“You’re being dramatic.” Danny groaned. “Where are we going for lunch? I need to be fed.”

“Where do you want to go?” Steve smiled over at Danny who eyed him suspiciously. “I’m trying to grow and learn.”

“And I was so proud of your progress,” Danny shook his head. “Just take me anywhere that isn’t shrimp-based. All we’ve had time for this week has been Kamekona’s plate lunches and I’m starting to feel like I’m oozing butter and garlic.”

“Okay. Grace suggested a place her mother took her to a few days ago. We’re close, I’ll take you there. Steak. No shrimp.”

“Oh, so not only are you picking where I eat my lunch now, but what I’ll be ordering?”

Steve just smiled glancing out his window before focusing his attention on the road again. Danny let this issue drop and they fell into silence. In all honesty, Danny didn’t really have problem with Steve picking where they ate or suggesting if the steak was good. He was just happy to have the good-natured banter back. But now Steve’s smile was fading. His large eyes were starting to become distant again.

“You okay, babe?” Danny asked.

“Yeah,” Steve said, with a shaky voice, “Just thinking.”

“Dangerous stuff, McGarrett. Want to share with the group?” As soon as he said it Danny wanted to kick himself. He squeezed his eyes shut and cursed under his breath. Dr. Sloan had suggested Steve go to group therapy with other military PTSD patients. The moment the doctor had said it Danny could almost see the panic in Steve’s eyes and the shields flew up around him. Steve didn’t want to talk about this to the doctor let alone a room full of strangers.

“Steve, I’m sorry…”

“No, don’t be,” Steve groaned. “That’s what I was thinking about. Maybe the doctor is right, I need to talk to other people about this…stuff in my head. Other people who have been there, served like I did. But the idea of doing it is just so damn hard.”

“And I need to learn that I can’t fix all your problems,” Danny squeezed Steve’s thigh. “As much as I want too, I can’t relate to you when it comes to what happened to you during your time in combat. It kills me that I can’t be the one you can come to with this stuff, but I can’t take it personally either.”

“Danny, I don’t want it to be like that. I want to come to you with everything. That’s what we agreed on.”

“I know and you can, but you need to do this. You need to open up to this group and then come home to me," Danny squeezed Steve's leg a little tighter.

“The doctor said it may be hard the first few times,” Steve said with a shaky voice, “That I may…need support.”

“And that is why I will be sitting right outside the door of wherever this meeting will be.” Steve chanced a glance at Danny’s soft grin. “I’m the backup remember?”

“I remember, Danny.”

Steve pulled into a small waterfront bistro, looking rather pleased with himself. It looked like a nice place, not overly done in tacky Polynesian garb so Danny got out of the car and followed Steve to the hostess’s booth. There were a few other parties waiting to be seated ahead of them.

“You said Grace told you about this place?” Danny asked Steve while they waited.

“Yeah, she said she likes it here. And Rachel goes to lunch with her friends here. She said specifically that Danno would love the steak and garlic potatoes here.”

They scanned the room while the party in front of them was being seated. It was just a habit that they had that they couldn’t break. The outdoor seating on the long narrow deck had several square tables already filling up for lunch. Steve’s body tensed first and that was all the warning Danny got before he saw them.

“When did Grace tell you about this place?” Danny asked.

“Last night,” Steve’s tone was hollow. “I didn’t think she meant…that it was…they’d be here today.”

Both men stood staring at the group of three beautiful women sitting near the railing looking out over the water. Rachel was seated facing the guys. Her brown hair pulled neatly up and away from her slender neck, a few tendrils gently swirling around her face in the breeze. In front of her was another brunette. Her chocolate locks spilling down over the back of her bright blue sundress and over her bare tan shoulders. They could make out Gabby’s profile as her cheeks rounded out when she laughed at something the woman next to her had just said. That woman being Catherine, her arm cocked up on the back of the chair, smiling as she took a drink from her wine. She was looking uncharacteristically soft and girly in her aqua blue maxi dress.

“I’ve heard about these things, but I’ve never actually seen one in person,” Danny stated.

“What? Women at lunch?” Steve laughed, failing at not sounding nervous.

“No, a man bashing session – your own bashing session. It’s got to be bad luck or bad juju to be witnessing this.”

“Come on, Danny. They’ve all said they are over it. Maybe they are all just becoming friends.”

Danny looked up at Steve as if he had grown another head. All Steve could do was shrug and fidget much in the way that he did when Danny reprimands him for breaking into a place without a proper warrant.

He gave Steve a once over, top to bottom, with his eyes and said, “Pretty and dumb.”

“Excuse me?” Steve’s face screwed up at the insult.

Danny turned back over to the women, “Just wait. Look.”

Steve huffed but did as Danny instructed. Their stares had gotten Rachel’s attention. A smirk was proudly displayed on her full lips and she raised her wine glass to the two men. Danny managed a two finger wave, while Steve stood alert waiting for the bomb to drop. Rachel kept her eyes on Danny but said something to her dinner guests. Catherine and Gabby turned around in their seats. This time Steve raised his hand in a pathetic wave and all three women broke into fits of laughter.

“What did I do?” Steve asked Danny.

“You were born with a penis.”

The hostess returned to the booth and smiled to them, “Just two today?” “Actually, no. We just got called back to duty – we’re cops. But thank you,” Danny lied politely.

He grabbed Steve and dragged him back to the car.

“That was weird,” Steve mumbled, getting back in the car with Danny. “You’re right we shouldn’t have seen that.”

“Yeah,” Danny said, letting out a long breath of air. “You may be the cause of my early demise, but I’m much happier since I’ve permanently switched teams, so to speak.”

Steve shifted in his seat and stared and Danny with a mixture of cockiness and fond amusement.

“Are you trying to say that I’ve ruined you for all women, Daniel?”

“I’m just saying you’ve ruined me,” Danny growled back, grabbing a fist full of Steve’s shirt and hauling him in for a kiss.

“Kamekona’s,” Steve said against Danny’s lips.

Danny pulled away and sat back in his seat, “Never say that name while I’m kissing you or during any act of affection again. But sure. I’ll go wherever you want to go.”

Steve stretched over the seat and kissed Danny again before starting the car.

“Nah, let’s find you some steak partner,” Steve said with a smile. “Compromise.”

“Call Dr. Sloan I think you‘re having a breakthrough,” Danny beamed a smile up at him. “I love you.”

Steve laughed with a full bright smile on his face, “Love you too, Danny.”

 

~Fin~


End file.
